Nieranthas : Magic Pet
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: "Ahahahahaha... Ini benar-benar menyenangkan, Sasuke!" "Usuratonkachi! Dikejar itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, bodoh!" "Aku... mencium aroma yang kukenal." "Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" "Master..." "Kau..." Warning inside. Prequel & Sequel from "Nieranthas : Fireworks Pouring by Snow"
1. Transaction

Genre : Fantasy/Romance (*)

Rate : T (*)

Pair : SasuNaru always! Slight a bit NejiGaa

Warning : sho-ai/yaoi, OOC, AU, typo(s), banyak flashback, abal, gaje, aneh, etc. **Don't like please don't read!**

(*) bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Enjoy please…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Seorang gadis bermata merah di balik kacamatanya terlihat menyalang di dalam kegelapan. Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan seringaian. Di hadapannya terdapat gambar lingkaran diagram bintang enam. Di setiap ujung bintang itu terdapat enam batang lilin merah yang terbakar api pada ujungnya. Dan di tengah-tengah diagram itu terdapat sesosok pemuda yang berbaring. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari pemuda itu. Tubuhnya dingin dan warna kulitnya pucat. Gadis itu mendekatinya perlahan.

"Inilah saatnya," ucapnya. "Hikaru," panggilnya pada seorang bocah berambut dan bermata hitam yang memakai kacamata bulat. Lalu bocah itu menyerahkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi darah pada gadis itu.

Tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tabung darah itu dan memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya mulai bergerak membaca mantra. Udara di sekitarnya terasa mulai berubah. Api yang menyala di atas lilin-lilin itu mulai bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Gadis itu tetap membaca mantranya hingga api di lilin-lilin itu membesar dan mengelilingi si gadis yang berada di dalam lingkaran diagram.

Perlahan dia melukai ujung jarinya dan memasukan setetes darahnya ke dalam tabung yang dipegangnya. Seketika api di sekelilingnya seolah-olah tersedot ke dalam tabung darah itu. Ruangan kembali meredup karena api yang berkobar semakin mengecil. Tabung darah yang tadinya berwarna merah pekat kini berubah menjadi hitam. Gadis itu menyeringai kembali.

"Hihihi… Aku berhasil," dia tertawa kecil melihat tabung yang dipegangnya.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu berlutut di sebelah sosok pemuda yang terbaring di tengah-tengah diagram. Dia membuka mulut pemuda itu dan memasukan cairan hitam dari dalam tabung yang dipegangnya ke dalam mulut si pemuda. Begitu seluruh cairan itu telah masuk dan melewati kerongkongan pemuda itu, tubuhnya mengejang sesaat. Jantungnya mulai berdetak seirama dan bernafas. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan warna kulitnya tak lagi pucat, melainkan berwarna tan seperti terbakar sinar mentari. Rambutnya berwarna pirang. Telinganya berubah menjadi telinga hewan, yaitu seperti rubah. Dan muncul ekor yang berbulu lebat di belakang tubuhnya berwarna keemasan. Dengan perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris berwarna biru langit.

"Akhirnya…" gumam gadis itu. "Selamat datang di dunia yang kotor ini, 'anakku'," ucapnya sambil menyentuh tangan pemuda itu dan membantunya berdiri.

Pemuda itu diam memandang sang gadis.

"Akulah yang 'melahirkanmu'. Panggil aku _Master_," ucap gadis itu sambil menyentuh pipi si pemuda dengan lembut.

"…_Master_…" lirih pemuda itu.

Lalu senyuman manis terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

"Hihihi… Haha… Ahahahahahahaha…" gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga suaranya memenuhi seluruh ruangan. "Anak baik, anak baik," tangannya membelai rambut si pemuda pirang dengan lembut.

Pemuda itu semakin memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Nah, sekarang akan kuberikan sedikit energi padamu, 'anakku'. Ketika kau telah melakukan kontrak dengan seorang _Mage_, maka energi yang kuberikan padamu akan menghilang saat itu juga," ucapnya sambil menyentuh perut pemuda itu dengan ujung jarinya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Jarinya bergerak perlahan hingga membentuk suatu pola spiral.

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Naruto."

"Naruto," ulang pemuda itu dengan ceria.

"Ya, Naruto. Hihihihi…"

"Naruto…"

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**Nieranthas :**** Magic Pet**

Prequel & sequel from Nieranthas : Fireworks Pouring by Snow

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Nieranthas : MP © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

'**Beta-Ed by FBSN'**

Special thanks to Akatsuki no Hyoran & Ange la Nuit

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah berjalan di antara kerumunan dan keramaian kota Konoha. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _Mage_ jenius dari keluarga _Wizard_ terkemuka di Negara ini. Berkulit putih, beriris mata onyx dan berambut raven yang membuatnya tampak sangat tampan hingga dapat meluluhkan semua wanita yang ada. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi fakta berkata demikian. Sikap dingin dan ekspresi _stoic_-nya merupakan daya tarik tersendiri bagi wanita-wanita yang mengaguminya. Sayang, harapan setiap wanita itu selalu dipatahkan oleh Uchiha muda itu. Karena dia tak pernah tertarik untuk menanggapi ulah wanita-wanita yang selalu mencari perhatiannya.

Lupakan hal yang tak penting itu. Saat ini dia sedang dilanda masalah yang cukup rumit. Seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya yang selalu di kelilingi dengan kata 'sempurna' ternyata berhadapan dengan suatu masalah yang sepele sebenarnya, tapi bagi dirinya saat ini adalah masalah yang cukup sulit. Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun, seorang _Mage_ yang paling jenius di akademi sedang dilanda masalah yang tak pernah diperkirakannya. Dia tak dapat mengikuti ujian _Wizard_; tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari _Mage_, karena dia tidak memiliki _Magic Pet_ sebagai persyaratan utama untuk mengikuti ujian itu.

"Che," dia mendengus dengan kesal.

Semua orang juga tahu kemampuannya dapat menyaingi level _Wizard_. Tapi dia tetap tak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti ujian itu karena syarat memiliki _Magic Pet_ sudah menjadi aturan dasar dunia. Beberapa temannya sudah mengikuti ujian itu, dan yang lainnya sudah memiliki _Magic Pet_ masing-masing. Dia tidak perduli apakah mereka lulus dalam ujian itu atau tidak. Masalahnya sekarang, hanya dia satu-satunya _Mage_ yang tak memiliki _Magic Pet_. Konyol, bukan?

Semua _Mage_ angkatannya telah memiliki _Magic Pet_ sejak lama. Dan dia menyesal tidak mencari _Magic Pet_ sejak dulu di saat kemampuannya tidak setinggi sekarang. Hanya karena alasan egoisnya yang tak ingin direpotkan dengan hal _Magic Pet_ sebagai partnernya. Syarat _Magic Pet_ yang harus dimiliki adalah _Magic Pet_ yang kemampuannya hampir mendekati sang _Wizard_ itu sendiri. Tapi bagaimana caranya mendapatkan _Magic Pet_ yang kemampuannya mendekati kekuatannya?

"Aku sudah mencarinya di _Magic Pet Shelter_, tapi tak satu pun yang ada di sana dapat menyaingi kekuatanku. Bahkan yang level A pun tak bisa menyamainya," desah Sasuke.

_Magic Pet Shelter_ adalah tempat penangkaran _Magic Pet_ terbaik yang pernah ada di Konoha. Tempat itu menampung berbagai jenis _Magic Pet_ dengan level yang beragam pula. Dimulai dari level terendah yaitu level D, hingga level tertinggi level A. Semua _Magic Pet_ level A di tempat itu sudah dicoba oleh Sasuke, tapi dia tak dapat menemukan _Magic Pet_ yang sesuai dengannya. Dan dia sangat bingung karena hal itu. Jika di _Magic_ _Pet Shelter_ tak menemukan _Magic Pet_ yang cocok, lalu dimana lagi dia harus menemukannya?

Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, lulus menjadi _Wizard_ level B saat berumur 14 tahun. Dan Sasuke merasa tersaingi karenanya. Dia selalu membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan kakaknya itu. Itachi pernah menyarankan Sasuke untuk segera mencari _Magic Pet_ sejak dulu, tapi Sasuke selalu menolaknya dengan alasan merepotkan dan sebagainya. Kini dia merasakan akibat dari keegoisannya. Andaikan dia mencari _Magic Pet_ sejak dulu, tentu dia tidak akan berhadapan dengan masalah konyol seperti ini.

'_Jika tidak mendapatkan Magic Pet level A di dalam Konoha, carilah Magic Pet level AA di luar Konoha.'_

Temannya, Hyuuga Neji, pernah menyarankan hal itu. Sebelumnya Neji bernasib sama dengannya. Temannya itu tak dapat mengikuti ujian _Wizard_ karena tak memiliki _Magic_ _Pet_ seperti dirinya. Tak dapat menemukan _Magic Pet_ yang cocok sebagai partner di _Magic Pet Shelter_ kala itu. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke mendapat kabar bahwa Neji telah lulus menjadi _Wizard_ level A. Kontan hal itu membuatnya terkejut. Entah bagaimana temannya itu dapat menemukan _Magic Pet_ yang cocok dengannya secepat itu. Dan dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya Neji menceritakan rahasianya dengan syarat Sasuke tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain.

**-Flashback-**

"Bertransaksi dengan _Dark Wizard_?"

"Sssshhhh… kecilkan suaramu, Sasuke. Sudah kukatakan untuk merahasiakan hal ini 'kan? Bagaimana jika orang lain mendengarnya?" desis Neji mencoba menenangkan.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa terkejut mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Bertransaksi dengan _Dark Wizard_? Itu adalah hal yang tak pernah Sasuke dengar sebelumnya, bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya.

"_Dark Wizard_ katamu? Tapi seharusnya _Dark Wizard_ itu sudah musnah sejak 300 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka? Itu mustahil," bisik Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan diri.

Neji menghela nafasnya. Dia memang sudah menduga reaksi dari temannya ini.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke. Tapi kenyataannya, aku bertemu dengan _Dark Wizard_ sungguhan. Dan aku sudah memastikan semua itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Sasuke berdecak dengan sedikit keraguan di hatinya.

_Dark Wizard_ adalah bangsa yang menentang sihir alam. Yang dimaksud dengan menentang asas alam adalah menggunakan sihir yang 'mustahil'. Seperti membuat 'keabadian', _Chimaera Animal_, monster, lalu membalikan dan memutar waktu. Bahkan mereka dapat menghidupkan kembali manusia ataupun makhluk hidup lain yang sudah mati. Kekuatan seorang _Dark Wizard_ sangat mengerikan. Untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatannya saja harus dilawan dengan tiga orang _Wizard_ level A.

Zaman dahulu kala, _Dark Wizard_ sering membuat kekacauan. Karena itu sering terjadi pertempuran antara _Wizard_ dengan _Dark Wizard_. Dan sudah 300 tahun yang lalu _Dark_ _Wizard_ telah binasa. Tak terdengar lagi _Dark Wizard_ yang tersisa. Semua Negara _Wizard_ yang bekerja sama untuk melawan _Dark Wizard_ telah memastikan bahwa sudah tak ada lagi dari mereka yang tersisa. Tapi kini Sasuke mendengar ada seorang _Dark_ _Wizard_ yang telah menemui temannya ini.

"_Dark Wizard_ itu berkata bahwa _Dark Wizard_ yang dilawan oleh gabungan _Wizard_ dari semua Negara zaman dulu adalah palsu."

"Palsu? Apa maksudmu palsu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sebenarnya mereka _Wizard_ biasa sama seperti kita, hanya saja mereka menemukan _Vice Book_ yang berisi ilmu dari _Dark Magic_. Mereka melakukan perjanjian berdarah agar dapat menguasai kekuatan yang ada pada buku itu. Tapi karena kemampuan _Wizard_ biasa berbeda dengan _Dark Wizard_ asli, jadi setiap _Wizard_ hanya dapat menguasai satu _Dark Magic_," ujar Neji panjang lebar.

"Apa yang membedakan antara _Wizard_ biasa dengan _Dark Wizard_ yang sesungguhnya?"

"Umur dan penampilannya," sahut Neji.

Sasuke tak berkata apapun, tapi dia memperhatikan setiap kata-kata Neji dengan serius.

"Umur _Dark Wizard_ yang sesungguhnya dapat mencapai hingga 1000 tahun lamanya."

"Apa? Selama itu?" bisik Sasuke terkejut bukan main. "Walaupun kita seorang _Wizard_, tapi sama saja dengan manusia biasa yang tak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Karena itu umur kita hanya dapat mencapai 100 tahun lamanya. Tapi, _Dark Wizard_…" Sasuke tak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Tak hanya itu, penampilannya juga terlihat masih sangat muda. Saat itu dia bilang bahwa umurnya telah mencapai 416 tahun, tapi jika kau melihat _Dark Wizard_ itu, dia seperti seumuran dengan kita. Benar-benar terlihat muda. Tak tampak perubahan usia di wajahnya. Masih terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya," jelas Neji.

"Kau yakin bahwa dia adalah _Dark Wizard_ yang sesungguhnya? Bagaimana caramu memastikan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke sanksi.

Neji diam sesaat. Bola mata lavender-nya memandang ke arah lain. Sasuke memicingkan matanya bahwa dia semakin tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Neji sejak tadi.

"Dia memiliki dua _Puppet Dolls_ yang dapat menggunakan _Magic_."

Kedua mata onyx itu membelalak tak percaya dengan hal yang baru didengarnya. Seolah-olah mata itu ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Dua _Puppet Dolls_… _Magic_…" ulangnya mempertegas ketidakpercayaannya.

_Puppet Doll_ adalah boneka 'hidup' yang tak hidup buatan _Wizard_ dengan level yang sangat tinggi. Berbeda dengan _Magic Pet_ yang digunakan _Wizard_ sebagai partner, _Puppet Doll_ lebih sering digunakan sebagai pesuruh, pelayan, kurir, dan sebagainya. Biasanya _Puppet Doll_ tak memiliki respon seperti makhluk hidup, karena inti tubuhnya adalah _Magic_ dari _Wizard_ pembuatnya. Dan karena 'nyawanya' terbuat dari inti _Magic_ sang _Wizard_, seharusnya _Puppet Doll_ tak dapat menggunakan _Magic_ seperti _Wizard_ pada umumnya. Jika ada _Puppet Doll_ yang dapat menggunakannya, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah buatan seorang _Dark Wizard_.

Dan kini yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke, sehebat apakah kemampuan _Dark Wizard_ itu hingga dapat membuat dua _Puppet Dolls_ yang bisa menggunakan _Magic_? Membayangkan hal itu ternyata menjadi hal yang mengerikan baginya.

"La-lalu… bagaimana caranya kau bertemu dengan _Dark Wizard_ itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terbata-bata.

Neji menghela nafasnya.

"Dia yang menghubungiku terlebih dulu menggunakan _telephaty_. Awalnya aku juga mencurigainya, tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengannya di Konoha _West_ _Field_ saat itu. Dan di sanalah aku bertemu dengan gadis _Dark Wizard_ itu dan mengetahui kenyataan di balik semua sejarah 300 tahun yang lalu," ujarnya.

"Gadis? _Dark Wizard_ itu seorang gadis? Kau serius?"

"Apa sejak tadi aku tidak serius, Sasuke?" dengus Neji dengan sikap Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih saja sulit mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Hn."

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia menawarkan sebuah transaksi padaku. Dia akan memberitahu dimana aku dapat menemukan _Magic Pet_ level AA asalkan dia meminta sedikit sampel darahku," ucapnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sampel darah? Untuk apa?"

Neji mengedikan bahunya tanda dia tidak tahu. Sasuke semakin heran melihat jawaban dari temannya itu.

"Entah. Dia tidak mengatakan alasannya. Dia hanya menawarkan transaksi itu. Beberapa hari kemudian aku menemukan _Magic Pet_ level AA sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikannya," ucap Neji.

Bola mata onyx itu langsung memandang ke arah pemuda berambut merah dengan warna mata _green sea_ dan bertato 'Ai' di dahinya yang duduk di sebelah Neji. Sasuke menaikan alisnya menatap pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Jadi… anak ini adalah _Magic Pet _level AA yang kau temui berkat petunjuk dari _Dark_ _Wizard_ itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji menganggukan kepalanya, begitu juga pemuda berambut merah yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, namanya Gaara. Wujud aslinya adalah seekor rakun berbulu coklat kemerahan. Kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya dapat mengendalikan elemen pasir sebagai senjatanya," ujar Neji menjelaskan kemampuan _Magic Pet_ miliknya.

Sasuke mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya sambil menatap _Magic Pet_ milik Neji itu. Dia terus diam masih tetap memandang Gaara. Melihat sikap Sasuke yang tak biasa itu, Neji langsung mendekap Gaara dan menyembunyikan wajah Gaara di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau terus memandangnya seperti itu, Sasuke?" ucap Neji ketus.

"Hn, tak ada. Aku hanya berpikir. Lagipula apa maksud sikapmu itu?" dengus Sasuke.

"Terserahlah," ucap Neji seraya menghela nafas. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Melihat _Magic Pet_ milikmu…" ucapnya tak diteruskan.

Neji menaikan alisnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tak dilanjutkannya.

"…aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan _Dark Wizard_ itu," ucapnya lagi.

Seketika bola mata lavender itu terbelalak lebar. Kali ini ekspresi yang amat terkejut terpampang di wajah Neji. Rasa ketidakpercayaan memenuhi dirinya ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir dingin temannya itu.

"Ka-kau yakin, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan seringaian Uchiha miliknya.

"Ke-kenapa kau…"

"Walau bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin segera mendapatkan _Magic Pet_ agar dapat menjadi _Wizard_ secepatnya," potong Sasuke langsung.

"Tapi, bukankah kau tahu sendiri kalau dia adalah seorang _Dark Wizard_? Mungkin dia merencanakan sesuatu jika dia tahu kau ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Benarkah? Kalau memang dia merencanakan sesuatu, lalu kenapa tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Neji sedikit terpojok. Memang, sudah satu bulan lamanya sejak Gaara menjadi _Magic Pet_ miliknya. Dan tak pernah terjadi suatu hal yang ganjil setelah itu. Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi tak ada salahnya jika dia tetap berhati-hati, bukan?

"Mungkin saat ini memang tak ada hal yang mencurigakan, tapi kita tidak tahu bagaimana yang akan datang. Lebih baik jika waspada, Sasuke," ucap Neji.

Sasuke diam tak menjawabnya.

**-End of Flashback-**

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Neji saat itu, Sasuke terus memikirkannya. Tapi keadaan mendesaknya untuk segera memiliki _Magic Pet_ dan mengikuti ujian itu. Seperti mengetahui kesulitannya, _Dark Wizard_ itu menghubungi Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Neji, _Dark Wizard_ itu mengirimkan _telephaty_ padanya dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu di luar Konoha, tepatnya Konoha _East Field_. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke langsung menemui _Dark Wizard_ itu di Konoha _Field_.

Melewati _East Gate_ menuju _Reddish Deep Forest_, dimana _Dark Wizard_ itu menunggunya di sana. Dan Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata merah di balik kacamatanya. Di kedua sisinya berdiri dua orang bocah, mungkin bocah itu adalah _Puppet Dolls_ yang dikatakan Neji sebelumnya.

**-Flashback-**

Saat itu dia menatap penampilan gadis yang mengaku sebagai _Dark Wizard_ itu tanpa ekspresi. Memang, wajah dan penampilan gadis itu seperti sepantaran dengannya. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa gadis itu sudah berumur 400 tahun lebih.

"Percayalah bahwa umurku memang di atasmu, walaupun penampilanku terlihat begitu muda," ucap gadis itu.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

'_Dia dapat menggunakan Mind Read?'_ batinnya.

"Tentu saja. Jika hanya membaca pikiran orang, itu hal yang mudah. Hihihi…" dan dia terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Mata hitamnya memandang sosok gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Oh… Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Tuan Uchiha muda yang terhormat," ucapnya dengan nada bercanda. "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, aku akan segera menyelesaikan urusan kita. Tapi sebelumnya, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Karin, tentu kau tahu bahwa aku seorang _Dark Wizard_ dari Hyuuga Neji, bukan? Lalu, dua anak ini adalah _Puppet Dolls_ buatanku yang terbaik," gadis itu sedikit menunduk untuk beramahtamah pada Sasuke.

Tapi wajah _stoic_ itu tak juga berubah sedikit pun. Hingga membuat gadis bernama Karin itu sedikit mendengus kesal.

"Astaga… ternyata kau jauh lebih membosankan dari pemuda Hyuuga itu. Dasar Uchiha," komentarnya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Tak perlu banyak bicara, langsung saja."

"Baik, baik. Kau ini tak sabaran sekali. Inari, Hikaru," panggilnya.

Lalu kedua bocah yang berdiri di kedua sisinya berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Kedua bocah itu benar-benar seperti boneka 'hidup' dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang berwarna hitam. Perbedaan di antara mereka hanya salah seorang dari kedua bocah itu memakai kacamata.

"Yang memakai kacamata itu bernama Hikaru, dan yang satunya lagi bernama Inari," ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

'_Tak ada yang menanyakannya.'_

"Aih… dingin sekali kata-katamu. Tak ada salahnya jika aku memperkenalkan juga kedua _Puppet Dolls_ kesayanganku, bukan?" gadis itu berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit merajuk.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Tak mempedulikan kata-kata gadis _Dark Wizard_ yang tak penting itu. Bocah yang disebut Inari itu mengeluarkan sebuah belati hitam dengan perhiasan berwarna merah di pangkalnya. Lalu melukai sedikit ujung jari Sasuke dan memasukan tetesan darah itu ke dalam tabung yang di pegang oleh bocah berkacamata, Hikaru. Setelah merasa cukup, tabung itu ditutup. Lalu bocah bernama Hikaru menyembuhkan luka di jari Sasuke menggunakan _Heal_. Melihat hal itu, dia makin percaya bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang _Dark Wizard_, persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Neji. Dan kedua bocah itu berjalan kembali ke samping Karin.

"Yak, sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas transaksinya," ucap Karin dengan senyumannya.

"Katakan, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan _Magic Pet_ yang kuinginkan?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Kau memang tidak sabaran, ya? Mudah saja, tiga hari setelah ini, carilah _Magic Pet_ itu di dalam hutan ini. Kau akan menemukan _Magic Pet_ level AA seperti keinginanmu."

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Gadis itu memandang Sasuke dengan mata merahnya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya.

"Perjanjian kita hanya sampai aku memberitahu dimana kau bisa mendapatkan _Magic Pet_ itu 'kan? Masalah ciri-ciri _Magic Pet_ itu dan bagaimana wujudnya, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Kau coba cari saja sendiri," ucap gadis itu seraya membalikkan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan Sasuke.

Belum sempat gadis itu melangkah lagi, dia segera menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu kembali menghadapkan diri pada Sasuke. Dia berdecak sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Dapat dilihatnya tangan Sasuke yang sudah dialiri sihir berelemen petir.

"Kau memang merepotkan, keras kepala, dan egois. Yah, memang semua Uchiha yang pernah kutemui seperti itu. Tapi kau jauh lebih menyulitkan dibandingkan mereka," dengus gadis itu.

"Lebih baik cepat katakan hal yang ingin kuketahui sebelum seranganku mengenaimu," ancam Sasuke dingin.

Gadis itu tak bergeming memandang Sasuke yang mengancamnya. Kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"Hihihi… Kau memang pemberani, Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal kau tahu bahwa tak mungkin menang melawanku yang seorang _Dark Wizard_ ini. Tapi kau yang hanya seorang _Mage_ saat ini begitu berani mengancamku. Hehehehe…" kekehnya pelan.

Sasuke merasa dirinya terhina ketika mendengarnya. Dia mencoba untuk benar-benar menyerang _Dark Wizard_ itu, walaupun benar bahwa dia tak mungkin menang melawannya. Tapi harga dirinya begitu besar hingga membutakan itu semua.

"Tenanglah, nak. Aku tak berniat untuk melawanmu. Aku kagum akan keberanianmu itu, sebagai gantinya, akan kuberitahu apa pun yang ingin kau tahu," ucapnya dengan tenang.

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang sudah teracung dengan sihir petir.

"_Magic Pet_ yang akan kau temui begitu manis dan mempesona. Bagaikan cahaya mentari yang terus menyinari dunia ini di atas langit biru di sana," ucap gadis itu seraya menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit di atas sana.

"Aku tak perlu kiasan bodoh itu. Cepat beritahu-"

**Wuusshh.**

Dalam sekejap mata sosok gadis itu telah hilang bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup kencang. Begitu pula dengan kedua _Puppet Dolls_ yang bersamanya. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke hanya dapat mendengus kesal.

"Che, dia kabur."

**-End of Flasback-**

Sasuke berjalan seorang diri tanpa mempedulikan banyaknya pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Pandangan terpesona yang sudah tak berpengaruh lagi baginya dari hampir seluruh wanita yang ada di sana. Tak terkecuali pria. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke memang memiliki daya tarik yang besar bagi orang lain. 'Kesempurnaan', itulah yang membuatnya begitu disegani.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Dia menengadahkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang sedikit gelap. Awan-awan hitam menghiasi langit yang biasanya biru cerah itu. Sinar mentari yang biasanya menghangatkan orang-orang yang berada di bawahnya kini tak menampakan cahayanya. Gumpalan berwarna gelap itu menghalangi sang matahari yang begitu indah.

"Besok…" gumamnya. "Besok adalah awal dari jalanku menuju masa depanku. _Magic Pet_…" lirihnya. "Jika aku telah mendapatkannya, aku akan selangkah mendekati Itachi. Aku tak akan kalah darinya setelah ini."

Dan dia kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya, beranjak dari tempatnya. Hembusan angin mengiringi langkahnya yang beradu dengan jalan yang ditapakinya. Perlahan tapi pasti sosoknya menghilang dari keramaian kota. Kembali ke rumahnya yang mewah dan megah.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang gadis tengah duduk di singgasananya. Memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang telah diperhatikannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dari _Pilar Chrystal_ miliknya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gelas berisi _Red_ _Wine_. Perlahan dia menenggak minuman itu melewati tenggorokannya. Dan kembali mata merahnya memandang ke arah _Pilar Chrystal_ yang berada di depannya. Mata itu tampak berkilat di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya dalam ruangan gelap itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"Besok… waktunya untuk menanam 'bibit' unggul. Kuharap 'bibit' itu bisa tumbuh dengan baik seperti 'bibit' sebelumnya," ujarnya.

Dia menenggak _Red Wine_ kembali. Matanya terus menatap pemuda yang terus diperhatikannya itu.

"Ah… aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menuai hasilnya," desahnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit bergairah. "Tapi… cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti jatuh dalam kuasaku. Ya, dan aku akan mendapatkan mereka, 'bibit' unggul yang telah kunanti begitu lama. Dan 'bibit' itu harus dipupuk dengan baik, bukan? Hihihihi… Ahahahahahahaha…"

Tawanya yang keras terus menggema di setiap sudut ruangan gelap yang ditinggalinya. Kegelapan dan bayangan adalah sebagian dari hidupnya yang selalu penuh akan misteri itu. Tak seorangpun yang mengetahui tentangnya dengan baik. Di antara semua makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia itu, hanya dia yang mengetahui takdir yang akan berjalan sebentar lagi.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya yang seolah tak bersahabat. Hari ini matahari tampak begitu cerah. Membagi kehangatan bagi semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Dan di sebuah hutan yang bernama _Reddish Deep Forest_ ada seorang pemuda yang berkeliaran di dalamnya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah mencari _Magic Pet_ sesuai petunjuk yang diberikan oleh _Dark Wizard_ yang ditemuinya belum lama ini. Sudah sejak tadi pagi dia mencari _Magic Pet_ itu, tapi hingga siang ini dia tak menemukan makhluk hidup lain selain pohon-pohon besar yang ada di hutan itu.

"Sial! Apa gadis itu menipuku? Sudah berjam-jam aku berada di dalam hutan ini mencari _Magic Pet_ itu, tapi aku tak menemukannya!" serunya kesal.

Perasaannya saat ini sedang sangat buruk. Jika dia tak menemukan _Magic Pet_ yang dicarinya setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian ini, Sasuke akan mencari _Dark Wizard_ yang telah menipunya itu. Tak peduli apakah gadis itu kuat atau pun seorang _Dark_ _Wizard_ yang mitosnya mengerikan.

"Che, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika dia benar-benar menipuku."

Walaupun begitu, kakinya terus melangkah ke dalam hutan untuk mencari _Magic Pet_. Hingga dia berada di sebuah air terjun yang besar. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan, ada seseorang yang tengah berada di dalam air terjun itu. Lalu Sasuke mencoba untuk mendekatinya perlahan. Sosoknya memang seperti manusia, tapi ada yang berbeda dari itu. Telinganya merupakan telinga hewan, mungkin seperti rubah, dan ada ekor di belakang tubuhnya.

'_Telinga dan ekor hewan? Mungkinkah…'_

Dengan cepat dia mendekati air terjun itu. Sosok yang tengah berendam di dalam air terjun itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke ketika dia mendekat. Dan Sasuke pun terpana ketika melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit cerah dengan tiga garis halus di setiap sisi pipinya memandang ke arah Sasuke.

'_Magic Pet yang akan kau temui begitu manis dan mempesona. Bagaikan cahaya mentari yang terus menyinari dunia ini di atas langit biru di sana.'_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan kata-kata Dark Wizard itu sebelum menghilang dari hadapannya. Rambut berwarna pirang bagaikan cahaya mentari, kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang kecoklatan. Lalu mata biru yang jernih itu seolah menghipnotisnya dalam surga langit yang diimpikan oleh manusia di dunia ini. Tak lupa dengan telinga dan ekor pada tubuhnya yang seperti rubah itu. Satu kata yang ada dalam benak si Uchiha muda ini, 'manis'.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum cerah pada Sasuke. Dan tanpa sadar hal ini membuat wajah porselennya merona dengan sempurna oleh senyuman itu.

"_Konnichiwa_, apa kau juga ingin berendam di tempat ini?" tanya pemuda itu.

Tapi Sasuke tak menyahut pertanyaan si pemuda manis. Dia masih berdiam diri di tempatnya tanpa bereaksi apapun. Seolah otaknya membeku, atau mungkin masih dalam pengaruh hipnotis alam bawah sadarnya. Dia hanya diam mematung sambil tetap memandang si pemuda. Karena melihat Sasuke yang diam saja, pemuda itu keluar perlahan dari air terjun itu dan mendekatinya. Dan akhirnya Uchiha muda itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Tak hanya itu, dia terkejut ketika melihat pemuda itu keluar dari air terjun dan berjalan ke arahnya. Bagaimana tidak mungkin dia terkejut jika pemuda manis itu tak memakai kain apapun untuk menghampirinya. Oke, mari kita perjelas bagian itu, pemuda itu telanjang. Dan lagi-lagi membuat wajah _stoic_ itu berubah menjadi merona begitu merah.

"U-uwaaa… apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar _Dobe_! Kenapa kau menghampiriku tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun? Dasar bodoh!" serunya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan pemuda manis itu.

"He? _Dobe_? Apa itu?" tanya si pemuda bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Tentu saja hal ini tak dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke yang sedang tak mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Jika Sasuke dapat melihat tingkah pemuda manis itu, bisa kita pastikan tak hanya wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena pesona yang dipancarkan si pemuda. Tapi mungkin akan ada sedikit 'kekerasan' sehingga kita dapat melihat ada ceceran darah di tanah nantinya. Karena posisi si pemuda itu yang dapat 'menjatuhkan' siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Ne, ne, _Dobe_ itu apa? Beritahu aku," ucap pemuda itu sambil menarik-narik jubah hitam Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku-"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika dia membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang ke arah bola mata indah itu. Beruntung kali ini dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan dengan segera melemparkan jubah yang dikenakannya pada pemuda manis itu.

"Setidaknya kenakan itu di hadapanku, bodoh!" seru Sasuke menahan rasa malunya.

Pemuda itu memegang jubah yang dilemparkan Sasuke tadi. Walaupun dia tak mengenakan jubah itu, tapi setidaknya tubuhnya telah tertutupi karena jubah Sasuke yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu sedikit menegang, dibawanya jubah Sasuke mendekati wajahnya. Lalu dia mengendus jubah itu.

"Wanginya…" gumamnya lirih.

Lalu dia menyampirkan jubah itu di tubuhnya sehingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya itu. Dan perlahan kaki-kaki kecilnya berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya. Kedua tangan kecoklatan itu tiba-tiba melingkar di leher putih milik Sasuke. Bola mata _onyx_ itu terkejut ketika sebuah kehangatan menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau…"

Dan kata-kata itu terpotong oleh sebuah hal yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

~TBC~

Oke, apa masih ada yg inget sama fict Neko yg Nieranthas sebelum ini? *plak* (readers : siapa lo nanya2 begituan? Gue ga kenal sama lo!)

Neko ga komentar/curhat gaje dulu, deh… =_=;

Maaf, Neko ga tau mata Karin yg di sini berperan sebagai seorang Dark Wizard itu sebenernya merah atau bukan. Yah, namanya jg fanfic, sedikit bebas gpp kan? *kicked* (someone : ga boleh!)

Untuk 2 puppet dolls yg ada di atas, Minna pasti udah tau siapa Inari kan? Bocah kecil yang ada di Naruto waktu lawan Zabuza itu. Nah, kalo Hikaru yg pake kacamata itu dari Naruto Movie. Yg cucu dari raja negeri bulan, yg bapaknya gendut itu, trus Naruto, Sakura, Lee & Kakashi pake baju musim panas. Rambutnya agak mirip si Sasu-Chick sih *dichidori* Tau deh, judulnya apaan. Lupa. =_=; *dirajam* (someone : lo tuh fans Naruto apa bukan, sih?)

Sesuai tanda (*) paling atas fict, kalo genre & rate-nya bisa berubah sewaktu2 sesuai sikon. Genre utamanya tetep Fantasy. Mungkin ntar ada lemonnya, tapi ga yakin juga sih. Pokoknya liat alur cerita aja, deh… =_= *slaped* (someone : yg pasti donk! Jgn setengah2 gitu, ntar mati jg setengah2 lho!) weks… kejem ini namanya… XP

Ah… sesukanya aja lah. Yg mau me-review silahkan klik tulisan yg paling bawah. Bebas deh, kata2nya. Mau nge-flame atau muji (ngarep) *plak* jg boleh… XP

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**


	2. I Get a Magic Pet!

Genre: Fantasy/General (*)

Rate: T (*)

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: sho-ai/yaoi, OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, gaje, aneh, etc. **Don't like please don't read!**

(*) bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Enjoy please…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Dobe, apa yang kau…"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika kedua tangan tan itu melingkar di leher putihnya. Dan hal yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya telah dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang manis itu.

Slurp.

_Huh?_

Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh pipinya yang dingin. Seketika mata onyxnya membulat dengan sempurna karena terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pemuda pirang yang diyakininya sebagai _Magic Pet_ yang terus dicarinya ternyata telah menjilati pipinya tanpa persiapan. Menjilati pipinya? Kita tekankan sekali lagi, menjilati pipinya.

Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda _Magic Pet_ itu menjauh darinya.

"A-A-A-AP-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" serunya dengan wajah yang sangat merah memenuhi seluruh permukaan kulit porselennya. Tangannya memegang pipinya yang tadi dijilat oleh pemuda itu. Sasuke merasa sangat syok. Ini adalah hal yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Bahkan dari seorang pemuda manis _Magic Pet_ yang baru ditemuinya.

"Eh?"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap Sasuke dengan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuatnya terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan kondisinya saat ini, membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Jika seperti itu terus, bisa-bisa Sasuke terkena serangan jantung setelah ini.

"Jangan hanya 'eh?' dengan sikapmu itu, Dobe! Apa maksudmu melakukan hal seperti itu padaku?" serunya sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya masih belum hilang. Pertama kalinya dia bersikap 'tidak seperti Uchiha'.

"Ng… entahlah. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja setelah mencium aroma tubuhmu pada benda ini," sahut pemuda _Magic Pet_ itu sambil menunjuk jubah Sasuke yang melekat pada tubuh polosnya. _'Dia marah, ya? Tapi kenapa? Aku pernah melakukan hal itu pada Master, tapi dia tidak marah.'_

"A-apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena entah kenapa aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu. Hehe…" ujarnya dengan cengirannya yang ceria.

Masih dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Akhirnya dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sejak tadi tampak _out of character_ dibandingkan biasanya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba mengusir gejolak aneh yang dirasakannya sejak tadi.

"Kau ini _Magic Pet_ kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Namaku Naruto. Kalau kau?" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Selama beberapa saat _Mage_ muda itu terpaku dalam pesonanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau bertanya padaku mengenai diriku yang seorang _Magic Pet_. Apa kau seorang _Mage_?" tanya _Magic Pet_ bernama Naruto itu.

"Hn. Begitulah," sahut Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau ingin menangkapku sebagai _Magic Pet_ milikmu kan?"

Mata obsidian itu memicing dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menjadi _Magic Pet_-mu…" Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Ayo kita bertarung. Kalau kau dapat mengalahkanku, aku akan tunduk padamu dan menjadi _Magic Pet_-mu," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Hn. Memang sudah seharusnya begitu," dengus Sasuke.

Kedua sosok itu berdiri tegak di antara rerumputan yang tumbuh subur. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, membelai rambut halus mereka yang sangat kontras.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**Nieranthas : Magic Pet**

Prequel & sequel from Nieranthas : Fireworks Pouring by Snow

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Nieranthas : MP © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

'**Beta-Ed by FBSN'**

Special thanks to Honeyf a.k.a Anip ^^

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Suara deru nafas yang terengah-engah begitu berat terdengar. Perlahan sebulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya mengalir melalui pipinya hingga menetes di atas rerumputan. Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berada di dekat air terjun setengah berlutut dengan satu kakinya. Dia tampak kelelahan. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari butiran keringat yang mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Heh," bibir tipisnya menyeringai senang. Lalu dia mendongakan kepalanya memandang ke arah depan, melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terkurung di dalam sebuah bola kaca buatannya.

"Kau kalah, Dobe."

Hampir sama dengan pemuda berambut raven yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke itu, pemuda pirang dengan nama Naruto itu juga tampak kelelahan dan lemah. Dia terduduk lemas di dalam bola kaca pengunci yang dibuat Sasuke untuk menangkapnya setelah pertarungan panjang yang telah mereka lakukan. Walaupun Naruto juga tampak lemas, tapi sempat-sempatnya dia menunjukan wajah cemberut yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin melakukan 'ini-itu' padanya. Beruntung _Mage_ muda itu memiliki iman yang cukup kuat. Mungkin.

"Huuuhh…" sungutnya kesal. "Baik, aku menyerah. Kau boleh melakukan perjanjian denganku."

"Tak perlu kau katakan, sudah pasti akan kulakukan," sahutnya.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah gulungan kertas dikeluarkannya lalu melebarkannya. Terdapat gambar sebuah diagram dengan lambang Uchiha di tengahnya dan tulisan-tulisan mantra yang mengelilingi diagram itu. Kertas itu berukuran 30 cm2. Lalu dia membawa si calon _Magic Pet_ dari kurungan kaca yang dibuatnya tadi mendekat ke arahnya dan mengeluarkannya.

"Taruh setetes darahmu di atas diagram ini," perintah sang _Mage_.

_Magic Pet_ rubah itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sesaat. Lalu dengan tubuh yang masih terdapat banyak luka, dia mengambil setetes darah dari lengannya dan meneteskannya di atas diagram sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang meneteskan darahnya di atas diagram itu sehingga darah mereka bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sekarang taruh tanganmu di samping diagram ini."

Naruto melakukannya seperti yang diperintahkan. Menaruh tangan kanannya di sisi diagram itu, dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan sisi satunya.

"_Am intrat în acest sângeros pe diagrama. __Noastre cravată cu lanţul veşnică până la sfârşitul acestei vieţi. __se supune ordinelor."_

Begitu mantra telah diucapkan, cahaya dan angin yang kuat keluar dari diagram yang mereka sentuh. Perlahan cahaya itu menjalar dari tangan mereka yang menyentuh diagram di bawahnya. Selama beberapa saat mereka memejamkan mata untuk menghindari intensitas cahaya yang berlebih mengenai retina mata. Dan ketika mereka merasakan angin yang berhembus mulai mengecil, telah ada cincin dengan permata berwarna biru di kelingking kiri Sasuke dan kalung dengan lambang Uchiha di leher Naruto. Proses _Bloody Agreement_ telah selesai.

Bibir tipis itu menyeringai senang. Seringaian khas seorang bangsawan _Wizard_ yang angkuh.

'_Heh, satu langkah mendekati Baka Aniki,'_ batinnya.

"Uukh…"

Rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil _Magic Pet_ barunya. Kedua tangannya seolah memeluk perutnya. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi dia tampak sedikit kesakitan.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya, namun tersimpan nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"A-auuuhh… pe-perutkuuu…" rintihnya.

Naruto semakin memeluk perutnya erat. Karena tertutup oleh jubah yang dikenakannya, Sasuke tak dapat melihat 'sesuatu' yang terjadi dibaliknya. Simbol spiral yang berada di perut Naruto berputar cepat lalu secara perlahan mulai menghilang seolah menyerap ke dalam perutnya. Dan ketika spiral itu telah menghilang, terdengar 'poof' pelan dari tubuhnya. Telinga dan ekor rubahnya telah menghilang dan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya telah sembuh.

"Eh? Lho?" Naruto bingung dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ng?" kini Sasuke yang juga bingung ketika melihat wujud Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ng… perutku tidak sakit lagi?" herannya. "Lalu… telinga dan ekorku kenapa menghilang?"

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke terpaku. Dia juga merasa heran ketika melihat tubuh Naruto sudah tak ada lagi bekas luka akibat pertarungan mereka tadi. Setelah itu muncul urat kemarahan yang sangat besar di kepalanya.

"Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, siapa yang bisa menjawab, Dobe? Seharusnya kau yang mengetahui bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sendiri, dasar Usuratonkachi!" seru Sasuke kesal sambil menarik kedua pipi Naruto yang kenyal ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Huwaaaaa… hakiiiiitt… Hahuke, lehaskan ahuuuu… (Sasuke, lepaskan aku)," jeritnya sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke dari pipinya.

"Che," dengus Sasuke kesal.

Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal. Sepertinya tak hanya kepolosan _Magic Pet_ barunya yang membuatnya kesal, tapi mungkin juga karena ada banyak hal yang belum bisa dia mengerti sebagai seorang majikan baru dari Naruto. Apa boleh buat, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memiliki _Magic Pet_-nya sendiri. Dan sepertinya masih banyak hal misteri yang tersimpan di diri Naruto. Misteri yang aneh.

Sasuke langsung memandang ke arah Naruto dengan heran.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto ikut merasa heran.

Mata obsidian itu memandang lekat _Magic Pet_ miliknya dengan seksama. Ada hal yang baru saja disadari oleh Sasuke dengan sangat jelas. Kenapa Naruto bisa menyembuhkan luka-lukanya sendiri? Tubuh tan itu sudah tak ada lagi bekas luka. Baik luka yang dalam bahkan luka lecet tak ada yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Dobe, jadi kau mempunyai _Recovery skill_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng? Iya," sahutnya.

Sasuke kembali terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Memang hal yang cukup wajar jika ada beberapa tipe _Magic Pet_ yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan. Baik itu menyembuhkan diri sendiri atau orang lain. Hanya saja seharusnya kemampuan itu hanya dimiliki oleh _Magic Pet_ dengan tipe _Backline_.

Magic Pet memiliki beberapa tipe berdasarkan kemampuan menonjol yang dimilikinya. Yaitu tipe_ Frontline, Middleline_, dan _Backline_. _Frontline_ adalah _Magic Pet_ dengan tipe serangan dan kekuatan yang besar. _Middleline_ adalah tipe dengan kemampuan pertahanan dan kecepatan yang dapat menahan berbagai serangan. Sedangkan _Backline_ adalah tipe _Magic Pet_ dengan kemampuan penyembuhan dan _skill_ pendukung lainnya.

Dan seharusnya Naruto bukanlah tipe _Backline_ seperti _Magic Pet_ yang memang memiliki kemampuan khusus itu. Dapat diketahui dari pertarungannya dengan Sasuke tadi. Jelas sekali bahwa tadi Naruto selalu membalas serangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, jadi seharusnya dia adalah _Magic Pet_ dengan tipe _Frontline_. Lalu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan tipe _Backline_?

"Dobe, dari mana kau memiliki kemampuan _Recovery skill_ tipe _Backline_ itu?"

"Dari mana? Entahlah. Sejak aku dilahirkan, rasanya aku sudah memiliki kemampuan itu," sahut Naruto sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu.

Sasuke langsung memicingkan mata menandakan dia curiga pada pemuda pirang ini.

'_Ternyata dia memang penuh misteri,'_ batinnya.

"Sasuke, kau masih penuh luka," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan si Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hah? Hn," sesaat Sasuke merasa terkejut.

Lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil yang dibawa di pinggangnya. Sebuah botol kristal dengan cairan berwarna keperakan dikeluarkannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini _Silver Potion_. Ramuan yang dapat menyembuhkan dan meregenerasi setengah kekuatan orang yang meminumnya; luka, energi, dan juga Mana. Terbuat dari buah _Kelpsy Berry_ yang hanya tumbuh di daerah utara. Dan hanya berbuah enam bulan sekali."

"Hoo… berarti itu ramuan yang cukup langka, ya?"

"Hn."

Segera Sasuke meminum ramuan itu. Dan dalam beberapa saat luka-luka yang cukup parah pada tubuhnya mulai menutup. Namun masih ada beberapa luka kecil yang terlihat. Karena ramuan itu hanya menyembuhkan sebagian lukanya saja. Lalu Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Berdiri," perintahnya pada Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menuruti perintah majikannya. Biru dan onyx bertemu dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah _Magic Pet_-ku, jadi kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku. Apa kau mengerti?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia mengerti lalu memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. Dengan segera Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke Konoha."

Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya tanpa bicara apa pun lagi. Dan Naruto hanya mengikutinya.

"Hei, hei, Konoha itu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Konoha itu kota besar yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan negara Hi. Dan, aku tinggal di sana."

"Oh, negara Hi itu apa?"

"Negara Hi adalah salah satu negara besar dari lima negara yang ada di dunia ini. Setiap negara memiliki daerah kekuasaannya sendiri dan saling mendukung satu sama lain."

"Hmm… lalu ada apa saja di Konoha itu?"

"Banyak hal."

"Hei, hei, ada makanan tidak? Aku ingin makan sesuatu. Aku ingin mencoba seperti apa makanan yang sering dimakan oleh para manusia itu."

"Ck, kau lihat saja nanti."

"Setelah kita sampai Konoha, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apakah kau akan mengantarku untuk mencari makanan manusia? Kira-kira makanan manusia apa yang enak?"

"Berhentilah bicara, Dobe. Kau ini berisik sekali," geram Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya bertanya saja," sahut Naruto seolah tak mengerti bahwa Sasuke kesal karenanya.

"Che, sudahlah," dengus Sasuke sambil berjalan lebih cepat.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya sesaat.

"Dia itu kenapa? Sepertinya senang sekali berbicara dengan suara yang keras," gumamnya.

Dia salah sangka. _Magic Pet_ rubah itu tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya. Sebaliknya, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat tenang walaupun memang sedikit temperamental namun menunjukkannya dengan cara yang dingin. Wajar saja jika Naruto salah paham karena sesungguhnya baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat _out of character_ dari biasanya. Ya, hanya di depan _Magic Pet_ pirang ini dia tampak berbeda. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, mereka belum menyadarinya sampai sejauh itu.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Selamat datang kembali, Uchiha," sambut dua orang penjaga gerbang kota Konoha, Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah emblem dengan lambang Uchiha dari saku bajunya dan memperlihatkan pada kedua penjaga itu. Kembali dia melangkahkan kakinya, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia terhenti.

"Maaf, bisa tolong tunjukkan tanda pengenal Anda?" tanya Kotetsu pada seorang pemuda pirang.

"Eh? Tanda pengenal apa? Apa itu?" tanya pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Maaf, jika Anda tidak memiliki tanda pengenal di Konoha ini, Anda tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kota. Silakan ikut kami," kali ini Izumo yang angkat bicara.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah," sahut Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tunggu, biarkan dia masuk. Dia adalah _Magic Pet_ milikku," cegah Sasuke.

Kontan hal ini membuat dua penjaga itu terkejut. Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Tentu saja mereka heran, karena sepengetahuan mereka bahwa Uchiha bungsu ini tak memiliki _Magic Pet_. Mengerti akan arti pandang kedua penjaga itu, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dan memperlihatkan _Pet Necklace_ milik Naruto dengan lambang Uchiha di tengahnya.

"Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, kalian diperbolehkan masuk, Uchiha."

Dengan sedikit takut-takut mereka mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki Konoha. Begitu kedua sosok itu telah menjauh, Kotetsu dan Izuma saling pandang.

"Eh? Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai _Magic Pet_?"

"E-entahlah. Rasanya baru kali ini aku melihat _Magic Pet_ itu. Apalagi yang semanis dia. Tapi _Magic Pet_ itu seorang pemuda kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Suaranya cukup berat untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Tapi…"

"Tapi apakah ada pemuda semanis itu? Sekilas tak tampak seperti pemuda pada umumnya."

"Iya."

Tanpa mengetahui pembicaraan kedua penjaga itu, Sasuke dan Naruto terus berjalan ke dalam Konoha. Selama berjalan, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka, namun tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang menyadarinya. Karena Naruto terus saja menoleh kesana-kemari dengan heboh melihat ada begitu banyak manusia dan benda-benda lainnya yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sehingga tak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar.

'_Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus membeli semua perlengkapan untuk si Dobe ini atau lebih baik aku langsung membawanya pulang saja? Dia membutuhkan pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu. Tapi aku ingin beristirahat dulu sebentar sebelum melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Jadi, pilihan apa yang harus kuambil?'_

Sasuke terus berjalan sambil berpikir akan hal yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Hingga dia tidak menyadari sesuatu telah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Hei, Dobe, kita akan beristirahat dulu sebelum membeli kebutuhan untukmu. Lalu—"

Kata-katanya terputus ketika ia menyadari bahwa di belakangnya tidak ada sosok yang sedang diajak bicara olehnya itu. Ya, pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit tan itu telah menghilang. Seketika aura gelap menyelimuti sekelilingnya. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya berusaha untuk tidak berurusan dengannya dan menjauh sesegera mungkin.

"Si Dobe itu…" geramnya menahan amarah.

Sasuke langsung memusatkan Mana-nya pada cincin perjanjian yang ada di kelingking kirinya. Dan batu Kristal biru yang ada di cincin itu bersinar kecil. Masih sambil memusatkan kekuatannya, akhirnya dia mendapatkan reaksi dari cincinnya. Dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar agar lebih cepat sampai pada tujuannya.

Setelah melewati jalan raya, Sasuke melihat sebuah tikungan dan langsung berbelok ke kanan. Dia berhenti di depan pintu sebuah toko atau mungkin bisa kita sebut dengan restoran. Menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat papan reklame restoran itu, Ramen Ichiraku. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi Sasuke langsung memasuki restoran itu.

"Selamat datang di Ramen Ichiraku. Anda ingin pesan apa? Mari saya antar ke tempat yang kosong untuk Anda," sambut seorang pelayan wanita.

Tak peduli akan sambutan ramah yang diterimanya, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapatkan orang yang dicarinya berada di depan _counter_ pembuat ramen untuk _single chair_. Sasuke langsung menghampiri pemuda pirang itu sehingga membuat pelayan wanita yang menyambutnya tadi terheran-heran dengan sikpanya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Di sini. DOBE," geram Sasuke dan memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya, Naruto langsung menoleh.

"Eh, Sasuke? Kau ada di sini?" tanyanya polos.

TWITCH.

Muncul urat kemarahan yang terlihat sangat jelas di atas kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu, huh? Kau ini ingin membuatku marah, ya? Tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuatku repot untuk mencarimu."

Srluup.

_Twitch. Twitch._

Naruto menyeruput ramen yang sedang dimakannya sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah inosennya. Tentu saja hal ini semakin membuat amarah Sasuke meningkat. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah cukup lelah karena sebagian kekuatannya belum pulih setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto tadi. Ingin secepatnya kembali ke kediamannya, tapi si pirang bodoh ini malah menghilang dari pengawasannya dan berada di restoran ramen. _Magic Pet_ rubah satu ini benar-benar bisa membuat Sasuke darah tinggi dalam sekejap.

"Dobe, kau—"

"Bagaimana dengan ramennya, Nak? Kau masih mau tambah lagi?" tanya si Paman penjual ramen tanpa menyadari telah memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Iya, aku ingin tambah satu lagi. Makanan manusia ini rasanya enak sekali. Baru kali ini aku memakan makanan seenak ini," sahut Naruto riang.

"Hohoho… tentu saja. Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati untuk seluruh pelangganku. Tapi, apa sebelumnya kau tidak pernah makan ramen, Nak?"

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya juga aku memakan makanan manusia," sahut Naruto seraya tersenyum manis.

"Makanan manusia? Jadi kau bukan manusia?" tanya si penjual ramen heran.

"Iya, aku…"

"Dia _Magic Pet_-ku, Paman," potong Sasuke. "Dobe, kau sudah selesai makan kan? Ayo kita segera kembali. Aku ingin segera beristirahat," desak Sasuke masih kesal.

"Ah, tapi aku masih ingin memakan makanan manusia ini lagi, Sasuke. Rasanya benar-benar enak. Kau juga mau—"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Ayo kita segera kembali, Dobe."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke menarik lengan kecil Naruto dan menyeretnya dari sana.

"Ah, hei, tunggu. Dia belum bayar," cegah Paman penjual ramen.

"Berikan tagihannya ke keluarga Uchiha atas namaku."

Paman penjual ramen itu terpaku sebentar di tempatnya.

"Uchiha? Mungkinkah dia Uchiha Sasuke? Rasanya tak mungkin," gumam Paman itu.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya pelayan wanita yang tadi menyambut Sasuke, yang rupanya anak dari Paman penjual ramen itu.

"Ayame. Tidak, sepertinya tamu yang tadi itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Atau mungkin aku salah, ya?"

"Eh? Jadi yang tadi itu benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke? Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Astaga, Ayah. Bagaimana mungkin seorang keluarga Uchiha seperti dia bisa datang ke restoran kecil kita? Ini pasti mimpi," histeris Ayame terkejut bukan main.

Dan Ayahnya yang bernama Teuchi itu hanya bisa menutup telinganya agar tak terkena penulian dini. Wajar jika anaknya bisa heboh seperti itu. Gadis itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang ada di Konoha yang mengagumi keluarga Uchiha. Karena keluarga itu sangat tersohor di kota ini hingga bisa membuat banyak orang bertekuk lutut di hadapan mereka.

Kembali pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang terus berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari setiap ocehan protes yang keluar dari bibir _Magic Pet _berwajah manis itu. Juga tak peduli akan semua tatapan yang mengarah pada mereka. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di rumahnya, para pelayan berbaris rapi untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke tak menyahutinya dan dia terus berjalan masuk sambil tetap menyeret Naruto. Entah kenapa sejak memasuki rumah Uchiha itu, Naruto jadi sedikit lebih tenang. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Yah, memang ini pertama kalinya dia melihat bangunan yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali oleh banyak manusia di dalamnya.

"Sasuke-sama," seseorang memanggil Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan dari atas tangga yang mereka pijak telah berdiri pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat mengenakan jas yang rapi tersenyum pada mereka.

"Sai, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Itachi-sama berpesan pada saya, jika Sasuke-sama telah kembali, Anda diminta untuk menemui beliau di ruang kerjanya," sahut orang bernama Sai itu masih dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masih dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto dan melewati Sai. Dan pemuda yang terus tersenyum itu mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang Naruto yang diseretnya. Ketika Naruto memandang kevarah Sai dengan tatapan polosnya, dibalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Kapan Aniki itu pulang?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

"Baru tiba beberapa jam yang lalu," sahut Sai.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu wangi hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran indah dan lambang Uchiha di depannya. Perlahan Sai mengetuk pintu itu. Setelah mendapat izin dari pemilik ruangan, dia membukakan pintu mewah itu perlahan untuk mempersilakan Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke dalamnya. Ruangan itu begitu luas. Di setiap sisi dinding dipenuhi oleh buku-buku. Tepat di depan mereka terdapat meja kerja yang rapi dengan jendela besar di belakangnya telah duduk dengan penuh wibawa dan ketenangan seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Yang membedakan mereka adalah garis tegas di wajah orang itu dan rambutnya yang panjang diikat dengan rapi ke belakang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Otouto," sapa orang itu.

Dialah Uchiha Itachi, si sulung dari keluarga Uchiha ini. Walaupun memiliki perawakan yang hampir sama dengan adiknya, namun perangainya sedikit bertolak belakang. Memiliki kharisma tinggi, penuh wibawa, ramah, dan lebih banyak tersenyum bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Untuk ketampanan, kecerdasan, dan kekuatannya tak perlu diragukan lagi sama seperti si adik. Karena itulah banyak orang yang segan padanya. Saat ini dia adalah seorang Wizad dengan level AA. Prestasi yang didapatkannya sudah tak terhitung lagi.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Tak perlu seketus itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat Otouto-ku saja setelah beberapa minggu ini mendapat _Special Quest_ dengan _Grade_ AA dari _Konoha's Wizard As__s__o__c__iation_ sehingga tak bisa kembali ke rumah ini. Tak ada salahnya, kan?" ujar Itachi sambil terkekeh kecil.

Memenuhi sebuah _Quest_ atau permintaan dari sebuah pihak yang membutuhkan bantuan adalah pekerjaan semua _Wizard_. _Quest_ terbagi menjadi beberapa tingkat sama seperti level _Wizard_ atau _Magic Pet._ Dengan Grade D yang paling rendah hingga _Grade_ SS. Tapi _Quest_ dengan _Grade_ di atas A sangatlah jarang ada di kalangan _Wizard_ biasa. Jika _Quest_ dengan _Grade_ D hingga _Grade_ A bisa didapatkan selebarannya dimana saja, berbeda dengan _Grade_ A ke atas yang ditangani oleh _Wizard As__s__o__c__iation_ di setiap kota.

_Wizard As__s__o__c__iation_ adalah sebuah perkumpulan untuk seluruh _Wizard_ yang sudah memiliki lisensi resmi dengan standar level AA ke atas. Asosiasi ini mengumpulkan seluruh _Quest_ yang datang pada mereka. Dan untuk memenuhi permintaan, asosiasi ini memanggil _Wizard_ dengan level yang cocok untuk menjalani _Quest_ yang mereka berikan. Tak sembarangan _Wiza__r__d_ dapat diberikan _Quest_ dari asosiasi ini secara langsung jika dia tidak memiliki reputasi yang baik. Dan orang-orang yang mengelola asosiasi ini adalah para _Wizard_ dengan kemampuan yang sangat tinggi.

Dan tentu saja setiap _Quest_ yang ada akan mendapatkan imbalan jika mereka telah berhasil menyelesaikannya. Semakin tinggi _Grade_ yang diberikan, maka semakin besar pula imbalan yang mereka dapatkan. Terkadang tak hanya uang yang akan mereka dapat, namun juga _Rare Item_ yang sulit untuk didapatkan di pasaran. Dan seperti orang umum yang paham, bahwa semakin tinggi _Grade_ sebuah _Quest_, maka resiko yang ada akan semakin sulit.

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki keperluan yang penting, lebih baik hentikan saja pembicaraan tak berguna ini," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hehehe… Kau ini masih saja senang bicara _to the point _dan mudah marah. Ayolah, Sasuke. Bisakah kita bicara dengan santai? Lagipula, aku ingin tahu siapa anak manis yang berdiri di belakangmu itu? Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya padaku dan juga Sai?" tanya Itachi sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke mendengus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas.

"Dobe, kenalkan dirimu," perintah Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah," sahut Naruto. Lalu maju selangkah hingga berdiri sejajar di samping Sasuke. "Halo, namaku Naruto. Aku _Magic Pet_ milik Sasuke," ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tak digenggam Sasuke.

Sepercik rasa kejut tampak dari dalam bola mata hitam milik Itachi. Diam dia memandang Naruto dengan seksama dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan polos dari Magic Pet pirang itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-san, tolong bicara dengan lebih sopan pada Itachi-sama," ucap Sai dengan nada yang sangat sopan.

"Jadi namanya adalah Itachi-sama?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang ke arah Sai tapi tangannya menunjuk Itachi dengan tidak sopan.

"Naruto-san," tegur Sai.

Melihat _Magic Pet_ miliknya yang memang belum diajari tata krama karena dia adalah _Magic Pet_ liar, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing karenanya. Justru dia tidak peduli apakah _Magic Pet_-nya itu berlaku tidak sopan di depannya dan Itachi. Sasuke sudah cukup maklum akan kepolosan Naruto yang memang belum mengerti apapun di sini.

"Tidak apa, Sai," ucap Itachi dengan tenang. "Sasuke, sepertinya anak manis ini tidak mengerti apa-apa, ya? Biar kutebak, kau tidak mendapatkan _Magic Pet_ ini di _Magic Pet Shelter_ ataupun _Magic Pet Shop_ kan? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Itachi.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam sambil memandang ke dalam bola mata yang sama dengannya. Kakaknya itu memang cerdas, jadi wajar saja jika dia bisa menebak bahwa Naruto bukanlah _Magic Pet_ yang bisa didapatkan di dalam kota. Karena semua _Magic Pet_ yang ada di Konoha adalah _Magic Pet_ yang sudah terlatih untuk tunduk pada perintah majikan mereka. Jadi mereka memiliki tata krama dalam bersikap.

"Aku menemukannya di _Reddish Deep Forest_."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Dan Itachi memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum memandang ke arah Naruto lagi. Lalu bibir itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Hai, Naruto. Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke," ujar Itachi ramah. "Lalu yang berdiri di sana itu adalah Sai, _Magic Pet_ milikku."

"Namaku Sai. Salam kenal, Naruto-san," ucap Sai sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Hai, Itachi. Hai, Sai," lambai Naruto. "Ng… boleh aku bertanya? Kakak kandung itu apa?" tanya Naruto.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam sambil memandang Naruto. Walaupun dipandang seperti itu, tetap saja Naruto tak merasa bahwa hal yang diucapkannya adalah hal yang aneh. Tubuh Itachi bergetar menahan tawanya.

"Dasar Dobe," cela Sasuke.

"Khu khu khu… anak ini sungguh lucu, Sasuke. Benar-benar manis dan polos," tawa Itachi geli. "Kau harus mengajarkan anak ini banyak hal mulai dari awal, Sasuke. Dia seperti seorang anak kecil. Kau pasti akan kesulitan untuk mengajarnya. Kalau kau mau, akan kusuruh Sai untuk memberikannya pelajaran mulai dari yang paling dasar."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat dulu," ujar Sasuke.

Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menarik Naruto dari sana. Meninggalkan bunyi bedebam ketika pintu ruangan itu ditutupnya. Kini hanya tinggal Itachi dan Sai di dalam. Dengan pelan Itachi menghela nafasnya. Lalu dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghadap pada jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Memandang bangunan Uchiha yang sangat luas.

"Sai, mulai sekarang ajari semua hal dasar untuk Magic Pet pada anak manis itu dan awasi dia baik-baik," perintah Itachi.

"Baik, Itachi-sama."

Mata onyx miliknya masih memandang keluar jendela. Bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin tampak begitu serius. Dan hanya Sai yang melihatnya.

Setelah ini adalah hari baru yang akan dijalani Uchiha Sasuke dan _Magic Pet_-nya yang bernama Naruto. Dan mereka tidak akan tahu hal apa saja yang akan mereka alami nantinya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

~TBC~

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Yosh… akhirnya bisa apdet juga chap 2. Udah 3 bulan ya? Hahaha… maap ya yg udah lama nunggu… XD *killed* (siapa yg nunggu? Jangan kepedean lo!)

Ada banyak kendala buat ngelanjutin fict ini. (ah, banyak alesan!) hehe… emang sih, banyak alesannya. Ya WB, ya males *plak*, ya mood kurang bagus *sok*, de-el-el. Iya, iya, Neko tau kalo itu alesannya kayak dibuat2. Tp bener kok. Kan Neko pernah bilang kalo mood lagi kurang bagus terus ngelanjutin fict, bakal jadi jelek. Terbukti kan di chap 2 ini? Menurut Neko isinya kurang sreg di hati *halah*. Tp karena banyak yg udah mendesak buat ngelanjutin, Neko berusaha walaupun kurang memuaskan utk chap ini. Oh ya, bahasa yg Neko pake buat jampe2nya si Sasu itu pake bahasa latin.

Soal istilah2 yg ada di fict ini, ada yg masih bingung sama penjelasannya? Kalo ada yg masih bingung silahkan tanya lagi. Kalo ada yg pernah maen game online atau game Nintendo, mungkin udah cukup ngerti sama penjelasan yang Neko kasih. Soalnya tipe2 Magic Pet, Wizard, atau Quest yg ada disini hampir sama kayak pokemon Nintendo atau game2 online kayak ragnarok, seal, PW, RYL, dll. Eh, ga juga sih, kayak misi atau tingkatan ninja di Naruto juga hampir sama. Ya, pokoknya gitu deh… =_=; *lepas tangan* *slaped*

Untuk chap selanjutnya adalah tentang pembiasaan diri Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Pelajaran tentang dasar Magic Pet yang harus dipelajarain SasuNaru dan juga ujian kenaikan tingkat Sasuke. oh, mgkn ada jg SasuNaru yg belanja? (hah? SasuNaru belanja? Emang ibu2 arisan?) *plak*

Oh ya, ada yg bisa nebak alasan kenapa Naru bisa langsung suka sama baunya Sasu? Kalo ada yg baca chap 1 dengan seksama, mgkn bisa pada tau. Tentang Sai yg jd MP-nya Itachi, Neko ga ada ide lagi buat chara lain. Dan MP jenis apa Sai itu mgkn bakal di bahas di chap selanjutnya. Oke, Neko tunggu ya tebakan Minna? ^^

Untuk author yg suka buat SasuNaru fict, coba minta dibeta sama FBSN supaya fict-nya jadi lebih rapi. Neko emang bukan pembeta/agen dr FBSN, tp Neko menyarankan sesuatu yg bagus dan bermanfaat untuk semua SasuNaru fict supaya layak baca. Neko sadar kok kalo fict Neko jg masih belom bisa dibilang layak baca atau bagus, makanya Neko sering minta tolong sama FBSN buat bantu Neko supaya fict Neko jd lebih baik lagi. Maaf dan makasih buat semua agen FBSN yg sering Neko repotin. Kayaknya Neko bakal sering2 ngerepotin nih… XP *kicked*

Silahkan klik tulisan paling bawah itu. Terima semua uneg2… XP

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing… ^^**


	3. How to Train your Magic Pet

Genre : Fantasy/General (*)

Rate : T (*)

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : sho-ai/yaoi, OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, gaje, aneh, etc. **Don't like please don't read!**

(*) bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Enjoy please…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Malam menjelang ketika mentari kembali ke peraduannya. Memantulkan cahayanya untuk sang primadona malam, rembulan yang menggantung di langit gelap. Tak lupa bintang-bintang yang bercahaya kecil mulai menampakkan diri perlahan. Dan kini beludru hitam menjadi lebih indah ketika bertaburkan perhiasan malam yang gemerlap. Malam yang tenang untuk Konoha.

Di sebuah rumah mewah bagaikan kastil megah, sang Tuan muda sedang bersantai di ruang tengah ditemani buku yang dibacanya. Duduk dengan tenang di sofa panjang yang mewah dan empuk. Di sampingnya terdapat meja kecil untuk menaruh _black coffee_ dan biskuit tawar dalam menemani acara santainya. Kayu dalam perapian memerah karena terbakar oleh api. Penghangat di malam yang hening ini.

'_The Rule of Magic Pet'_ yang sedang dibacanya adalah buku pedoman untuk mengendalikan _Magic Pet_ yang baru didapatnya hari ini. Ya, Sasuke sedang mempelajari kembali bagaimana merawat Naruto, _Magic Pet_ miliknya yang 'berbeda' bila dibandingkan dengan _Magic Pet_ lainnya. 'Berbeda' dalam artian banyak hal tentunya.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruangan itu. Sasuke mendengus sesaat karena merasa sedikit terganggu dengan entah-siapa-itu yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Namun setelah beberapa saat ketukan itu berlalu, yang terdengar bukanlah suara halus pelayan yang selalu sopan padanya, melainkan sebuah suara cempreng yang bisa membuat kepalanya pusing sesaat.

"Sasuke, kau ada di sini?"

'_Ck, berisik sekali.'_

Dengan sedikit malas Sasuke beranjak dari sofa yang tadi sedang ditidurinya. Berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan dan perlahan membukanya. Dan tepat di depan pintu itu telah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan cengirannya yang lebar hingga memperjelas tiga garis halus yang terdapat di masing-masing pipinya. Penampilannya berbeda dengan siang tadi ketika dia menemukannya. Dengan kaus oranye dan celana pendek hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat cukup menarik bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku boleh masuk, ya?" ujarnya langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari sang _Wizard_.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau-"

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan protesnya, Naruto sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Ne, Sasuke, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kesana-kemari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku belum mengatakan kau boleh masuk ke-"

"Buku apa yang kau baca ini?" tanyanya seolah tak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Jangan memotong per-"

"Sasuke~ ini biskuit, ya? Aku boleh minta, ya? Ya? Ya?" ujarnya merajuk penuh harap.

**TWITCH.**

Seolah ada tombol yang tertekan dalam kepalanya.

"Berhenti memotong perkataanku, _Dobe_! Tak bisakah kau banyak diam dengan mulutmu itu? Kau bisa membuat kepalaku pecah dengan suaramu, _Usuratonkachi_!" bentaknya marah.

Mata biru jernih itu terpaku dalam diam memandang kelamnya _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Dipandangi seperti itu oleh 'peliharaan'-nya, membuat perasaan Sasuke menjadi aneh. Ada suatu pergolakan aneh yang terjadi dalam hatinya. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan jernih seperti yang sedang dilakukan Naruto saat ini. Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak pernah dipandangi orang lain dengan intens, namun biasanya pandangan yang dilemparkan padanya adalah sirat akan penuh kagum, terpesona, iri, dan benci. Sedangkan saat ini yang diterimanya adalah tatapan polos yang terdapat dalam indahnya langit biru di dalam bola mata itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berjalan ke arah lemari yang berada di sisi kanan perapian. Entah apa yang dicarinya di antara buku-buku tebal dan sepertinya sulit itu. Membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dengan heran. Tak berapa lama Naruto telah menemukan sebuah buku lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Hei, apa yang kau…"

Lagi, perkataan Sasuke terpotong karena kini Naruto memandangnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tampak kesal. Sorot mata yang memandangnya dengan kesal, lalu kedua pipi yang menggembung sehingga memperjelas ketiga garis halus yang berada di masing-masing pipinya. Sesaat Sasuke terpaku di tempat.

"_Teme_," desisnya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**Nieranthas : Magic Pet**

Prequel & sequel from Nieranthas : Fireworks Pouring by Snow

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Nieranthas : MP © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Konoha di siang hari adalah keramaian yang menyilaukan dengan menebarkan berbagai aroma khas di sepanjang jalannya. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan bebas, mengikuti kegiatan baru ataupun rutin yang mereka lakukan. Baik itu orang biasa, para _Wizard_, bahkan sang _Magic Pet_ yang selalu mengikuti majikan mereka. Semua terlihat seperti biasanya.

Seharusnya begitu, tapi untuk hal 'ini' memang diluar dari kebiasaan.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-sama. Silahkan dilihat-lihat dulu. Anda ingin mencari baju yang seperti apa?" sambut seorang pelayan.

Sang _Mage_ dengan rambut _raven_ itu tak menyahutnya. Dia hanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan toko yang mewah itu tanpa bicara apa-apa. Pelayan yang menyambutnya tadi mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di kursi empuk yang tampak mewah di sana. Masih dengan mulut yang terkunci rapat Sasuke duduk di sana. Sedangkan _Magic Pet_ pirangnya berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Carikan pakaian yang pantas untuknya," Sasuke memberi isyarat menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Ah, baik, Uchiha-sama. Mari ikut kami, Tuan," ajak pelayan itu pada Naruto.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mencarikan pakaian yang pantas untuk Anda kenakan, Tuan."

"Oh…"

Lalu sosok Naruto telah menghilang di balik tirai di depan sana.

Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang bertanya, apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto di toko pakaian mewah ini, bukan? Yah, sudah pasti untuk mencari pakaian. Memangnya apa lagi? Bagaimanapun juga Naruto memang membutuhkan pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakannya sehari-sehari. Sasuke tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh. Dirinya yang selama ini terlihat rapi tidak ingin terlihat buruk bila _Magic Pet_ miliknya tampak buruk juga. _Image_ itu memang perlu.

Dia menghela nafas. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Teme._

"Ck," dengusnya.

Naruto, anak itu, bagaimana dia tahu kata-kata kasar seperti itu terlontar dari mulutnya? Tidak mungkin dia mengetahui kata-kata seperti itu tanpa ada yang memberitahunya. Dan setelah diselidiki, dia mencarinya dari kamus? Cukup pintar juga dia mencari arti dari ejekan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya dengan mencarinya dari kamus.

Jika menurut Sasuke, Naruto tidak akan sepandai itu untuk mencari arti ejekan yang diberikannya dari kamus. Pasti Sai sudah mengajari berbagai hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Memang, Naruto itu seperti seorang anak bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa yang ada di dunia ini. Karena pada awalnya dia adalah seorang-seekor- _Magic Pet_ liar. Karena itulah Itachi memerintahkan Sai untuk mengajari berbagai macam hal pada Naruto. Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Sai untuk mengajari berbagai macam hal pada Naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namun…

"_Mulai sekarang, aku tidak mengizinkan kau untuk mengajari Naruto lagi, Sai. Biar aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri."_

"_Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Itachi-sama sudah memer__intahkan saya untuk mengajari semua hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Karena itu saya tidak bisa mematuhi perintah Anda."_

"_Apa katamu? Aku ini adalah _Mage_-nya, jadi aku lebih berhak untuk menentukan sesuatu padanya."_

"_Saya tahu itu, Sasuke-sama. Tapi Itachi-sama sudah memerintahkan saya, jadi perintah Beliau lebih mutlak dari pada Anda."_

"_Che, si brengsek _Aniki_."_

_Sasuke langsung menghampiri Itachi yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Diikuti oleh Sai di belakangnya. Namun keluhannya juga tak diterima oleh sang kakak._

"_Kau pun pasti sudah tahu bahwa perintah _Wizard_ pemiliknya jauh lebih mutlak bila dibandingkan dengan orang lain 'kan, Sasuke?" ucap Itachi dengan tenang menghadapi adiknya._

"_Persetan dengan hal itu. Lebih baik kau segera menarik kembali perintah yang kau berikan pada Sai, __**sekarang juga**__," Sasuke menekankan pada bagian akhir._

"_Sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa kulakukan."_

"_Apa maksudmu? Si _Dobe_ itu adalah _Magic Pet_ milikku. Aku berhak untuk melakukan apapun padanya tanpa bantuan siapa pun."_

_Itachi tak langsung menyahutinya._

"_Walaupun begitu, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kau masih belum berpengalaman dalam menghadapi _Magic Pet_, Sasuke. Jika saja _Magic Pet_-mu berasal dari _Magic Pet Shelter_, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Kau boleh memperlakukannya sesukamu. Tapi Naruto adalah _Magic Pet_ liar yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Dia butuh pengajar yang lebih ahli dari sekedar _Wizard_ pemiliknya," ujar Itachi._

_Pandangan Sasuke menajam memandang kakaknya._

"_Jadi maksudmu aku ini tidak bisa mengurus _Magic Pet_ milikku sendiri, begitu?"_

"_Jangan menyalahartikan perkataanku, _Otouto_. Kau boleh mengawasi Naruto juga saat Sai tengah mengajarinya sebagai _Magic Pet_ yang baik, dan itu hakmu. Tapi aku tidak akan mencabut perintahku itu sampai Naruto bisa bersikap sebagai _Magic Pet_ yang baik dalam melayani _Wizard_-nya."_

_Selama beberapa detik Sasuke terus memandang Itachi dengan tatapan sinis, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa banyak bicara dan membanting daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu hitam tersebut._

Dia menghela nafas dengan berat. Sejujurnya dia masih kesal dengan Itachi yang seenak keriputnya mencampuri urusan Sasuke. Dia sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Tapi memang keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk dirinya mengurusi Naruto seorang diri. Dia saja seorang anti-sosial, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengajari Naruto dengan benar?

"Untuk menjadi seorang _Wizard_ saja kenapa sampai serepot ini?" gumamnya.

Ya, ya, semua orang tentu sudah tahu mengenai kejeniusan semua bangsawan _Wizard_ Uchiha. Andaikan peraturan seorang _Wizard_ diharuskan memiliki _Magic Pet_ tidak ada, pasti Sasuke sudah menjadi _Wizard_ sejak lama tanpa harus bersusah payah. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menyebutkan sebait kalimat yang menjadi _trademark_ andalannya Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Uchiha-sama, bagaimana pendapat anda?"

"Sasuke."

Mata hitam itu terkunci oleh sebuah pemandangan terindah yang mungkin tak pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Naruto _with his new outfit_.

Di kepalanya terdapat topi hitam dengan pinggirannya yang berwarna putih seperti kerah yang lebar. Di kerah putih itu terdapat hiasan cross menggantung dan di atasnya tampak seperti telinga kucing. Sedangkan pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah jaket hitam lengan panjang dengan syal dilehernya yang jenjang memanjang hingga semata kakinya. Di dada kanannya ada simbol cross berwarna merah, dan gantungan zipper di tengahnya berbentuk diamond keperakan. Di kedua lengan atasnya terdapat seperti belt kecil dengan gantungan di sebelah kirinya berbentuk spiral. Kerah pergelangan tangannya berwarna putih dengan simbol cross kecil di sepanjangnya. Dia mengenakan celana pendek berwarna merah bergaris cross putih dipinggirnya. Dan kakinya yang ramping terbalutkan kaus kaki putih sepaha dengan sepatu hitam.

"Bukankah Tuan ini tampak lebih menarik?" tanya si pelayan meminta pendapat.

Menarik?

Lebih dari itu, dia begitu indah. Jika malaikat cinta bernama Cupid itu memang ada, mungkin Naruto adalah perwujudan dari sang malaikat. Siapa pun yang melihatnya akan terkena panah asmara itu dan tak akan bisa mengalihkan diri darinya. Jika memang bisa, Sasuke juga ingin dipanah olehnya.

Juga? Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sasuke merapalkan bahwa sesaat dia hanya terkejut dengan penampilan Naruto yang biasanya hanya memakai kaus dan celana pendeknya. Ya, dia hanya merasa sedikit syok saja. Tidak lebih.

"Ne, Sasuke, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat ekspresi majikannya yang tampak sedikit… stres?

"Ah, baik, aku ambil baju ini. Tolong kau carikan lagi pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Aku keluar dulu," ucap Sasuke pada pelayan itu.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari toko itu. Begitu keluar, dia langsung menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Rasanya seperti tersekap di sebuah ruangan hampa udara. Menyesakkan dan membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Berdebar-debar? Tunggu, kenapa dia harus merasa berdebar-debar ketika melihat penampilan Naruto yang memang sangat menarik itu? Kalau hanya pakaian yang indah, dia sudah pernah melihat yang lebih dari itu. Tapi entah kenapa pakaiannya tadi sangat pantas untuk dikenakan oleh Naruto. Padahal sekilas pakaian itu biasa saja, lalu apa istimewanya? Apakah karena yang memakainya adalah Naruto? Tapi kenapa? Rasanya kalau dipikirkan terus olehnya, Sasuke bisa gila.

Sejak kedatangan Naruto, rasanya dirinya menjadi kacau. Ada saja hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Padahal itu adalah hal yang menurutnya sepele, tapi rasanya selalu berputar dalam kepalanya. Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke memijat dahinya perlahan.

Seminggu lagi adalah ujian _Wizard_. Dia sudah mengajukan permintaan ujian dan menentukannya dalam tujuh hari dari sekarang. Apakah ada masalah? Mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai sedikit masalah. Sasuke belum pernah berlatih bersama Naruto sebagai calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ untuk menghadapai ujian itu.

Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Ujian itu terdari dua tahap. Yang pertama, ujian dasar yang menunjukkan bahwa calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ harus menguasai _skill_ dasar. Dan tahap kedua, calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ harus menunjukkan _skill_ lainnya yang memperlihatkan bahwa _skill_ mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain untuk menyerang target. Penilaian calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ berdasarkan tipenya. Jika _Magic Pet_ terdapat tiga tipe, maka _Wizard_ memiliki lima tipe dasar. Tipe Wizard berdasarkan elemen yang dimiliki yaitu, elemen api, air, angin, tanah, dan cahaya.

Jika seorang calon _Wizard_ hanya menguasai satu elemen dasar, maka dia hanyalah _Wizard_ dengan level D. Jika menguasai dua elemen, maka dia akan mendapat peringkat _Wizard_ level C, begitu seterusnya. Yang menguasai kelima elemen akan mendapat peringkat _Wizard_ level AA dan mendapat rekomendasi untuk masuk ke dalam _Wizard Association_.

Untuk ujian pertama, Sasuke yakin bahwa mereka bisa melewatinya. Karena penilaian pada tahap pertama dilakukan secara kemampuan individual. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah pada ujian tahap kedua. Ujian yang kedua ini berdasarkan kerjasama dan kekompakan yang dilakukan oleh calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ dalam menghadapi lawan. Dan seperti yang telah dipermasalahkan sebelumnya, Sasuke belum pernah berlatih kerjasama dan kekompakan sebagai _Wizard-Magic Pet_ dengan Naruto untuk menghadapi ujian itu. Ini cukup bermasalah dengannya.

Belum lagi ada ujian tambahan tersembunyi setelahnya. Ujian ini adalah untuk melihat bagaimana hubungan antara calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_. Penilaiannya adalah kesetiaan _Magic Pet_ pada majikannya, dimulai dari perilaku, tatakrama, dan yang terpenting tentu saja harus setia. Sedangkan untuk sang _Wizard_ juga hampir sama yaitu, perilaku, tatakrama, serta cara _Wizard_ yang memperlakukan _Magic Pet_ miliknya. Semuanya harus seimbang dan berhubungan baik.

Untuk dirinya mungkin Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia adalah seorang _Magic Pet_ liar, jadi ujian tambahan itu juga menjadi beban pikiran bagi Sasuke. Karena Naruto masih belum bisa menguasai dasar-dasar _Magic Pet_ dalam bersikap. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar semua itu bisa dikuasai oleh si pirang dengan cepat sebelum mereka menghadapi ujian.

Ujian yang cukup berat bagi Sasuke. Karena baru kali ini dia merasakan beban dalam menghadapi sebuah ujian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia ingin cepat mendapat gelar _Wizard_ dan melebihi kemampuan Itachi. Jika semua itu mudah untuk didapat, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi _Wizard_ terkuat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun."

Suara perempuan yang memanggilnya dengan nada menggoda. Ah, dia malas sekali untuk menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Sasuke-kun, sedang apa kau berdiri seorang diri di depan butik ini? Tumben sekali aku melihatmu berada di depan butik seorang diri tanpa membawa apapun. Apa kau baru akan memasukinya? Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu atau mungkin bisa kupilihkan baju yang bagus untukmu?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Dengar, apapun itu, semua ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jika kau memiliki waktu senggang, lebih baik kau melatih kemampuan _Magic Pet_-mu saja."

"Ah, kalimatmu kejam sekali, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Haruno Sakura, adalah teman Sasuke sewaktu masih di Akademi dulu. Ya, dulu. Karena peringkat gadis itu kini adalah seorang _Wizard_ dengan level C. Sesungguhnya gadis itu bukanlah seorang yang bodoh. Sebaliknya, dia adalah gadis cerdas karena sudah mengambil ujian _Wizard_ jauh sebelum Sasuke. Sakura menguasai tiga elemen dasar, mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa seharusnya dia menjadi _Wizard_ level B. Tapi kendala yang ada padanya adalah _Magic Pet_ miliknya yang tak bisa memenuhi sebagai pendamping _Wizard_ level B, yaitu masih belum bisa berevolusi menjadi wujud manusia. Itu adalah standar bagi _Magic Pet_ milik _Wizard_ yang akan memiliki lisensi level B.

Melatih _Magic Pet_ memang bukan suatu hal yang mudah, dan Sasuke juga merasakan hal itu. Tapi yang diucapkannya bukan sekedar sindiran belaka, namun juga teguran. Sayangnya si cantik berambut _pink_ itu seolah tidak menanggapinya. Dia masih tetap mencari kesempatan agar sang idola bisa menemaninya.

Sebuah suara memanggil.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau ada di luar?"

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke segera menoleh. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang mendengar nama pujaannya dipanggil, dia menolehkan kepalanya. Sesosok pemuda pirang nan manis yang tampak sangat menarik dengan pakaiannya menarik lengan baju Sasuke dengan akrab.

"Ah, tidak ada. Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Iya, sudah. Orang itu sedang merapikan baju-baju yang tadi dicobakannya padaku," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura terkesiap dengan kehadiran pemuda manis itu. Oke, ini bisa membuat gadis sepertinya berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke pergi ke sebuah butik bersama seorang pemuda manis untuk membelikannya pakaian? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, siapa dia?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ah, halo, namaku Naruto. Aku…"

Belum sempat Naruto berkata lebih jauh, Sasuke sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam toko lagi. Seolah tak ingin seorang pun tahu akan identitas Naruto. Padahal bukan itu maksudnya, melainkan agar dia bisa segera pergi dan menghindar dari Sakura. Dia tidak ingin gadis seperti itu mencampuri urusannya. Sasuke segera membayar baju-baju yang dibelinya untuk Naruto dan memerintahkan pelayan toko itu untuk mengirimkannya ke mansion Uchiha.

Sebelum keluar dari toko itu, Sasuke mewanti Naruto akan Sakura.

"_Dobe_, dengarkan aku. Begitu kita keluar dari toko ini, jangan pedulikan Sakura, kau mengerti?"

"Gadis tadi bernama Sakura? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Ck, sudahlah, _Dobe_. Ikuti saja kata-kataku," dengus Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku ingin penjelasan darimu, _Teme_," ujar Naruto bersikeras.

**Twitch.**

'_Terkadang kepolosannya mengesalkan,'_ batinnya.

"Dengar, aku benci dengan gadis sepertinya yang selalu ingin tahu mengenai urusan orang lain. Dan itu menggangguku. Sekarang aku sudah menjelaskannya."

"Jadi dia pengganggu? Kalau begitu, lenyapkan saja," ucap Naruto dengan ringan.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Melenyapkan? Hei, apakah semudah itu 'melenyapkan' orang lain baginya? Ini bukanlah sebuah perkara yang serius untuk melenyapkan seseorang.

"Dobe, kenapa kau berkata begitu? Walaupun dia sering menggangguku, bukan berarti melenyapkan orang lain adalah hal yang diperbolehkan semudah itu."

"Tapi kau bilang kalau dia pengganggu, itu artinya dia harus dilenyapkan, bukan? Sai mengajariku, jika ada pengganggu bagi _Master_-ku, aku harus melenyapkannya," ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin memukul kepalanya dengan benda keras. Peraturan itu memang benar, tapi jika menjelaskan hal seperti itu pada Naruto yang masih **sangat** polos ternyata bisa menjadi persepsi yang sangat mengerikan seperti ini. Sepertinya mulai sekarang, pelatihan pada Naruto harus diawasi olehnya sendiri. Tak perduli siapa pun yang mengajari Naruto, dia tetap harus mengawasinya agar tidak terjadi salah paham pada si manis Dobe ini.

"_Dobe_…" desah Sasuke. "Hal itu memang benar, tapi bukankah ada peraturan bahwa _Magic Pet_ harus selalu mematuhi perintah _Master_-nya? Jika aku tidak memerintahkanmu untuk melenyapkannya, itu artinya kau tidak boleh melakukannya, apa kau mengerti?"

"Humm… Aku mengerti," sahut Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur walaupun sangat polos, daya tangkapnya cukup cepat. Setidaknya tidak terlalu merepotkan baginya saat ini. Dan seperti yang telah diperintahkannya, begitu mereka keluar dari toko itu, Naruto juga tak mempedulikan kehadiran Sakura yang terus membuntuti mereka. Dia tetap diam menoleh kesana-kemari walaupun gadis _Wizard_ level C itu tetap mengikuti mereka dengan ocehannya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, aku lapar," keluhnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto yang menarik tangannya.

"Tidak mau," tolak Naruto menarik tangannya tanda penolakan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak mau', _Dobe_? Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau lapar?" nada yang dikeluarkannya terdengar sedikit geram.

"Aku ingin makan ramen," rajuk Naruto.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu terheran-heran. Dia masih penasaran dengan sosok Naruto yang tampak sangat akrab bagi Sasuke. Pasalnya selama ini tak ada seorang pun yang dengan mudahnya berani berjalan bersama dengan si Uchiha muda ini. Kalaupun ada, dia adalah Hyuuga Neji. Tapi mereka juga tak sering berjalan bersama. Untuk ukuran orang seperti mereka, hubungan keduanya memang terbilang cukup akrab. Tapi kesan '_cool_ yang penyendiri' tetap melekat pada mereka.

"_Dobe_, jangan bercanda. Kau ingin aku masuk ke tempat sempit yang menyesakkan akan bau uap berlemak seperti itu? Aku tidak mau," tolak Sasuke yang juga tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi, _Teme_, aku ingin makan itu sekarang!" rajuk Naruto semakin keras.

Lagi, gadis itu hanya bisa terkejut dengan 'keakraban' mereka. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang berani memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan kasar seperti itu? Dan lagi pemuda pirang itu tetap saja merajuk walaupun Sasuke terlihat marah. Sedangkan untuk orang lain, begitu melihatnya memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya, pasti akan langsung pergi ketakutan tanpa ingin terlibat masalah lebih jauh lagi. Tapi pemuda manis ini berbeda.

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala, _Dobe_!"

"Kau juga, _Teme_! Apa salahnya menemaniku makan ramen?"

Mereka masih tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Hal ini benar-benar peristiwa yang sangat langka. Melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertengkar di depan umum seperti ini dengan seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang. Dan pertengkaran mereka hanya karena ramen? Ini bisa menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuk banyak orang.

"Kalau kau ingin makan ramen, pergi saja sendiri!" puncak dari kemarahan seorang Sasuke yang mungkin bisa berakibat sedikit penyesalan baginya nanti.

"Baik, kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi makan ramen sendiri!"

Menuruti keinginannya, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke beserta Sakura yang sejak tadi masih terdiam. Tak seorang pun dari keduanya yang berniat untuk menoleh pada lawannya. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tapi Sasuke masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berniat untuk pergi kembali ke mansion Uchiha atau mengejar Naruto. Mungkin ini kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~" panggilnya.

'_Ck, kenapa pengganggu ini masih tetap di sini?'_

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanyanya memancing.

"Che."

Sasuke hanya bisa menyepat dengan kesal. Walaupun sudah tidak dipedulikan, Sakura masih saja tetap menempel padanya.

"Sebenernya pemuda itu siapamu, Sasuke-kun? Sepertinya dia tidak sopan sekali padamu. Memanggilmu dengan kasar seperti itu," dengus Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

'_Berisik.'_

"Kalian tampak akrab sekali. Tapi walaupun begitu, tidak seharusnya dia memaksamu untuk menemaninya. Kenapa dia begitu ingin makan makanan berlemak seperti itu? Seperti tidak ada makanan lain selain ramen di dunia ini. Merajuk seperti itu, seperti anak kecil saja. Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa?"

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Sakura yang seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Diamlah," geramnya.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?"

"Kubilang diam!" bentaknya.

Sakura tersentak karena dibentak oleh Sasuke pertama kalinya. Jelas saja, Sasuke adalah seorang yang memang sedikit temperamental, namun jarang menunjukkan emosinya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke yang membentak dirinya di depan umum seperti ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan mencampuri urusanku, _huh_, Haruno? Kau tak berhak untuk menghina Naruto-_Dobe_ itu. Kau yang harus berkaca, memangnya siapa dirimu?"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun… a-aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Sudah kubilang untuk diam! Aku benar-benar muak dengan gadis sepertimu. Seenaknya bicara seolah-olah kalian mengerti tentang diriku. Jangan menilai diri kalian lebih baik dari orang yang pernah kalian hina. Jika kalian tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik diam saja!" Sasuke semakin mencecarnya.

Sakura yang dipermalukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke di depan umum hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja dari kelopak mata _emerald_ indahnya.

"Koaaak… koaak…"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar sebuah kepak sayap dan suara burung gagak. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendapati seekor burung gagak hitam dan besar terbang di atasnya sambil berputar-putar.

"Che," dengusnya sebal.

Burung gagak itu turun di dekatnya dan perlahan berubah menjadi sesosok manusia.

"Sai, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Sasuke-sama, maaf bila saya mengganggu anda. Tapi menurut saya, ini bukan waktunya Anda berdiam diri disini," ucap Sai sopan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini urusan saya, Sasuke-sama. Itachi-sama memerintahkan saya untuk mengawasi Naruto-san, bukan?" ucap Sai tenang.

"Che, _Aniki_ lagi," sepat Sasuke kesal.

"Haruno-san, Anda baik-baik saja? Ini," tanya Sai lemah lembut pada Sakura sambil memberikan sehelai sapu tangan putih padanya.

"Sai-kun, te-terima kasih," sahut Sakura lemah.

"Sama-sama," memberikan senyuman palsu nan ramah namun itu ampuh bagi seorang gadis.

Sai kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama memerintahkan saya untuk terus mengawasi Naruto-san. Dan Anda bersikeras untuk tetap mengawasi perkembangan Naruto-san sendiri. Sekarang Naruto-san pergi seorang diri. Menurut Anda, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?" ucap Sai dengan sabar.

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, Anda tentu masih ingat bahwa Naruto-san masih seperti anak kecil, bukan? Kepolosannya memang menggemaskan dan bisa membuat banyak orang tertarik padanya. Sekarang Anda melepaskan pengawasan Anda padanya. Menurut Anda, apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang pemuda manis dengan segala kepolosan dan daya tariknya berjalan seorang diri di kota Konoha yang besar ini?"

Naruto dengan penampilan yang menarik dan sifatnya yang polos membuat banyak orang tertarik padanya. Tapi dia bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Siapa pun bisa mendekatinya, entah itu orang baik maupun orang jahat. Apalagi jika seandainya orang-orang tahu bahwa Naruto kini adalah 'bagian' dari Uchiha, dia bisa dimanfaatkan akan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Karena orang-orang tahu bahwa Uchiha adalah yang 'terbaik'.

"Brengsek! Sai, ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke yang langsung berlari ke arah tadi Naruto meninggalkannya.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Sakura lagi, mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu dan berlari untuk mencari Naruto. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka terus berlari hanya bisa memandang dengan heran.

'_Sial! Kenapa aku baru mengingatnya sekarang? Dobe itu tidak boleh dibiarkan berjalan seorang diri. Ini berbahaya baginya. Brengsek! Brengsek!'_

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Naruto terus saja berjalan seorang diri tanpa mengetahui arah tujuannya. Dia bermaksud untuk mencari kedai ramen yang kemarin didatangi olehnya pertama kali begitu tiba di Konoha. Namun yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya berjalan tak tentu arah tanpa menyadari dimana dia berada. Sebuah jalan yang amat sepi dan merupakan tempat tindak kejahatan tertinggi di Konoha.

"Uhm… Ini dimana, ya?" gumam Naruto bingung. "Rasanya aku belum pernah melewati tempat ini. Dimana kedai ramen yang kemarin itu, ya? Sejak tadi aku belum menemukannya."

Naruto terus berjalan menelusuri sepanjang jalan. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehadiran akan seseorang. Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun tidak mendapati bayangan apapun di sana. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah jalan yang sudah dilewatinya. Menengok sedikit ke tikungan di sana dan mendapati lima orang pria dewasa dengan tubuh kekar dan wajah yang menyeramkan memandangnya dengan seringaian jahat.

"Wah, wah, wah… Tak disangka, anak ini malah mendatangi kita," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Halo, adik kecil. Sedang apa kau disini?" seorang lainnya bertanya ramah walaupun sinar matanya tidak menampakkan hal itu.

"Aku sedang mencari kedai ramen. Apa kalian tahu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menyadari aura bahaya dari mereka.

"Hahaha… Tentu saja kami tahu, anak manis. Ikutlah dengan kami, karena kami akan mengantarkanmu ke sana."

"Sungguh? Terima kasih. Kalian orang yang sangat baik," ujar Naruto penuh senyum.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kerasnya.

"Hahahahahahaha… Baik? Kau bilang kami baik?"

"Hehehehe… Ya, ya, kami orang yang sangat 'baik' sekali."

"Karena kau telah memuji kami, akan kami berikan 'servis' yang terbaik untukmu, anak manis. Hehehe…"

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau lihat saja nanti."

Naruto hanya menatap mereka dengan ekspresi heran. Karena tak mengetahui apa-apa, dia tetap mengikuti ajakan orang-orang itu. Seringaian licik dan jahat semakin tampak jelas di wajah mereka. Satu mangsa telah tertawan dalam gelapnya bayang-bayang kejahatan di antara gedung tua yang menjulang tinggi. Sebuah berlian yang tenggelam sinarnya tanpa ada yang menyadari. Namun sang pemilik masih berusaha mencari permata miliknya yang terlepas dari genggamannya sesaat.

"Sial! Dimana si _Dobe_ itu?"

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**~TBC~**

l\_/l  
(^_^)

sekali lagi cerita ini masih bersambung. Kalo ada typo atau yg ga berkenan dalam fict ini, silahkan keluarkan komentar anda sepuasnya… ^^

maaf banget buat Minna yg udah nunggu lama banget buat MP ini. dan makasih banget udah mau ngebaca, review, fave, dll. Ada banyak alesan di balik telat BANGETnya mengapdet MP ini, yaitu tugas kuliah & kegiatan cosplay yg hampir tiap minggu selalu ada… ==;

bagi yg berdomisili Jakarta dan sekitarnya, ada event cosplay minggu ini di beberapa tempat, yaitu…

"Nippon no Hibi 2011", di kampus anggrek binus university. Di mulai sejak tanggal 8-12 maret 2011. HTM tidak diketahui krn Neko ga dtg ke sana… XP *plak*

"7th toys & comic fair competition", di kartika expo - balai kartini. Di mulai sejak tanggal 12 maret 2011 pukul 10:00 am hingga tanggal 13 maret 2011. Dikabarkan HTM yg diberlakukan adalah 13 ribu per org.

"Cosplay competition", di plenary hall gedung JCC senayan, jaksel. Di mulai tanggal 13 maret 2011. HTM diperkirakan antara 5-10 ribu per org.

Neko bakal dateng yg di JCC, crossing pake cosu naruto. Akhirnya kesampean jg crossing jd naruto… T^T; *nangis terharu*

Tp maaf, belom ada sasuke nya, jd masih belom bisa foto sasunaru… ==;  
ntar kalo cosu sasuke nya udah jd, Neko bakal bikin projek sasunaru… XP

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.****k****.a A****k****ane****k****o the Demon Queen**

**Than****k****s for reading… ^^**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Teamwork

Genre : Fantasy/General (*)

Rate : T (*)

Pair : SasuNaru, OtherXNaru, a bit SaiNaru

Warning : sho-ai/yaoi, OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, gaje, aneh, etc. **Don't like please don't read!**

(*) bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Enjoy please…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Derap kaki yang berirama menapaki dinginnya jalan yang bisu. Kegelapan yang begitu hening terasa mencekam. Sosok-sosok tubuh kekar menggiring seorang pemuda ke dalam sarang mereka. Aroma busuk akan kejahatan menguar. Namun si pemuda tak juga menyadarinya. Yang dia tahu, mereka adalah orang-orang 'baik' yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan. Tapi yang dimaksud dengan 'tempat' baginya dan orang-orang itu adalah hal yang berbeda.

"Dimana kedai ramennya?" tanyanya tanpa curiga.

"Sebentar lagi," sahut salah satu dari mereka.

Pemuda itu kembali terdiam. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di salah satu gedung yang terdapat banyak retakan di sana sini. Pemuda itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari.

"Dimana kedai ramennya? Aku tidak melihatnya," tanyanya lagi.

"Hehehehe… Sebelum kami menunjukkan tempatnya padamu, kami ingin kau menuruti permintaan kami."

Iris biru yang tampak temaram di dalam remangnya ruangan, membuat daya tarik yang dimilikinya terlihat lebih menarik.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya polos.

Seringaian jahat dan rencana busuk yang sudah terorganisir membuat nafas mereka memburu karena nafsu. Salah seorang dari mereka memeluk tubuh ramping pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Aku ingin kau melayani kami, anak manis."

"Melayani?"

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**Nieranthas : Magic Pet**

Prequel & sequel from Nieranthas : Fireworks Pouring by Snow

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Nieranthas : MP © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Sosok sang bangsawan _Wizard_ muda yang terus berlari membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh peluh. Namun semua itu tak mengurangi daya tariknya. Hanya saja hal itu membuat pasang mata yang familiar dengan sosoknya menjadi terheran-heran. Kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke berlari-lari di dalam kota hingga seperti itu? Hal genting apa yang membuatnya berlari menelusuri jalan yang ada di Konoha hingga dia tidak mementingkan lagi _image_ akan dirinya?

Deru nafas yang berat dan cepat terus dikeluarkan olehnya. Tetes demi tetes peluh menelusuri garis wajahnya yang tegas. Helaian poni yang basah menempel pada dahinya, menunjukkan betapa kerasnya dia dalam mencari 'sesuatu'.

"Sial! Dimana si _Dobe_ itu?" geramnya.

"Sasuke-sama, apakah Naruto-san benar-benar pergi ke kedai ramen?" tanya Sai memastikan.

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakan ingin makan ramen, jadi sudah pasti 'kan?" ketus Sasuke yakin.

Sai terdiam mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Kalau memang Naruto pergi ke kedai ramen yang kemarin, kenapa sosoknya tidak ada di kedai itu? Apakah mungkin dia sudah kembali ke mansion Uchiha? Tapi mungkinkah secepat itu dia makan di kedai ramen dan sudah pergi dari sana? Kalau kemungkinan semua itu tidak ada yang benar, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang ada dan yang terburuk untuk situasi ini.

"Jangan-jangan tersesat?" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Sai saling berpandangan dalam diam. Begitu tersadar, muncul urat-urat kemarahan di atas kepala Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"_Kono Usuratonkachi~_" geramnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

Sasuke memusatkan Mana pada cincin perjanjian yang berada di kelingking kirinya. Batu Kristal biru yang berada di atasnya bersinal kecil.

"Ayo, Sai," ajaknya yang langsung berlari.

Mereka terus berlari melewati orang-orang tanpa peduli menabraknya sekalipun. Entah kenapa firasat Sasuke menjadi sedikit resah ketika dilihatnya reaksi cincin semakin menunjukkan ke suatu tempat yang berbahaya. Pinggiran kota Konoha yang merupakan tempatnya orang-orang terbuang. Area yang terbebas dari hukum. Dan itulah Ura Konoha.

"Sasuke-sama, ini…"

"Diamlah, Sai. Aku sudah tahu. Sial! Tak kusangka keadaannya jadi seburuk ini. Brengsek!" potongnya dengan geram.

Mereka terus berlari menelusuri area buangan itu hingga akhirnya Sasuke merasakan reaksi yang semakin kuat ketika mereka semakin memasuki sebuah gedung tua. Terdengar suara-suara di dalamnya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung mendobrak pintu usang yang menjadi satu-satunya jalur masuk ke dalam. Dan apa yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan baginya.

Naruto yang dikelilingi oleh lima pria besar dengan tubuh yang setengah telanjang tengah digerayangi oleh orang-orang itu.

"_DOBE!_" teriaknya penuh amarah sambil berlari mendekati kerumunan pria itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru salah seorang di antaranya sambil mengarahkan sebuah belati pada leher Naruto.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menggeram dengan sangat kesal.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kalian berbuat macam-macam pada anak itu, atau kalian akan mati," ancam Sasuke dengan geram.

Mereka semua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

"Heh… hehehehe… Ahahahahahaha… Pemuda ini bodoh sekali! Berani sekali kau mengancam kami! Kau sadar tidak dengan posisimu? Kami menyandera anak manis ini, jadi kau takkan bisa mengancam kami!"

Kepalan tangan Sasuke gemetaran penuh amarah. Perlahan iris matanya berubah menjadi merah. Namun sosok itu masih tetap berdiri di sana tanpa sedikitpun bergeming. Pria-pria itu masih tetap tertawa-tawa dengan kerasnya. Hingga seorang di antara mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"Mata merah?" gumam salah seorang di antaranya. "Itu… Sharingan… Kau dari Uchiha?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Apa? Uchiha?"

"Uchiha kau bilang? Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, mata merah itu… Tidak salah lagi. Kau dari klan Uchiha."

"Untuk apa seorang Uchiha ada di tempat seperti ini?"

"Anak ini," ujar salah satunya. "Tadi dia menginginkan anak ini."

Semua pria itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto yang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Pemuda pirang itu hanya memandang kesemuanya dalam diam dengan iris birunya yang polos. Sampai salah satunya menyadari kalung yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Anak ini… dia seorang _Magic Pet_."

"Jadi dia milik…"

Belum sempat orang itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah dipotong oleh suara Sasuke.

"Oi, _Dobe_! Lebih baik kau segera menyingkir dari sana!"

Seketika panggilan itu membuat si pemuda pirang menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa? Katanya orang-orang ini mau mengantarkanku ke kedai ramen," sahut Naruto heran.

"Grrh… Kau ini mengerti atau tidak? Mereka itu orang jahat! Tidak mungkin mereka akan mengantarkanmu dengan baik-baik!" geram Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi mereka bilang akan mengantarkanku ke kedai ramen, jadi mereka bukan orang jahat. Setidaknya mereka lebih baik darimu yang tidak mau mengantarkanku ke kedai ramen, _Teme_!" seru Naruto tak mau kalah.

"_Usuratonkachi_! Kau sadar tidak dengan posisimu sekarang? Lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu, _Dobe_!"

"Apa? Mereka bilang, mereka hanya ingin melihat bajuku saja. Apanya yang salah?" dengus Naruto.

"Grrrrrrhhh…" geram Sasuke semakin keras.

Lima pria dan juga Sai yang melihat hal itu hanya memandang terbengong-bengong dengan sebulir keringat besar yang menggantung di kepala mereka. Sai yang menyadari semua kebodohan ini akhirnya menghela nafas.

'_Kenapa mereka jadi bertengkar di situasi yang buruk ini?'_ batinnya. "Sasuke-sama," panggil Sai.

"Apa?" ketus Sasuke masih geram.

"Bukankah percuma saja adu mulut dengan Naruto-san yang memang masih sangat polos itu? Biar saya bicara dulu kepadanya."

Sai maju hingga berada di depan Sasuke. Dilihatnya pria-pria itu memasang kuda-kuda waspada. Salah seorang di antaranya semakin menghunuskan pisau kecilnya di leher Naruto sebagai sandera.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sai?" desis Sasuke melihat situasi yang semakin buruk menurutnya.

"Saya akan memberikan pelajaran _Magic Pet_ pada Naruto-san."

"Ap-"

"Lalu, setelah itu berikan perintah Anda pada Naruto-san dan Anda bisa menyerang orang-orang itu dengan bebas."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Dia paham maksud dari rencana Sai sehingga dia juga mulai berdiri dengan tegap dan kedua tangannya yang berada di samping tubuhnya. Sai menghela nafas sekali sebelum suaranya menggema di antara dinding gedung tua.

"Naruto-san, apa kau ingat pelajaran yang telah kuberikan padamu?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya salah seorang pria.

Sai masih tetap tersenyum di tempatnya seolah tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Iya," sahut Naruto.

"Jangan menjawab, bocah!" ancam salah satu dari mereka membentak Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menjawab pertanyaan Sai?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Sudah kubilang untuk diam!" bentak orang itu.

"Naruto-san, apa kau masih ingat bahwa sebagai seorang _Magic Pet_, kita harus selalu tunduk pada perintah majikan kita, benar?"

"Kau juga! Jangan banyak bicara lagi!"

"Oh ya, aku ingat," sahut Naruto sambil menepukkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke atas telapak kirinya.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kami marah!"

"Sasuke-sama, sekarang!" seru Sai yang langsung melompat ke belakang Sasuke.

"_Dobe_! Segera lepaskan dirimu dari sana dan melompatlah!" seru Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Naruto memelintir tangan orang yang menyanderanya hingga pisau itu terjatuh. Dengan tangan kirinya menyikut perut orang itu dan melompat ke atas.

"_Thunder Bold_."

**BZZZZTT. ZRRRTT.**

"UWAAAAAAAAAHHH…!"

Muncul diagram di atas tanah yang dipijak oleh ke lima pria itu dan serangan petir Sasuke melumpuhkan mereka semua dalam sekejap. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung menjauh dari sana. Beruntung dia tidak terkena efek sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Karena jangkauan sihir Sasuke cukup luas. Jika dia tidak segera menghindar, bisa dipastikan bahwa pemuda pirang itu juga akan terkena serangan Sasuke. Naruto mendaratkan tubuhnya di seberang sana.

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil menghampiri _Magic Pet_ miliknya.

Dilompatinya orang-orang yang sudah dijatuhkannya itu. Dengan cepat sudah berada di depan _Magic Pet_ miliknya.

"Sasuke."

Dengan geram Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Kau ini! Kenapa selalu saja membuatku repot, hah? Apa kau tidak mengerti situasi yang baru saja terjadi?" geramnya sambil membenarkan baju Naruto yang terbuka dan berantakan.

"Astaga… Dia benar-benar mudah terbawa emosi," komentar Sai sambil menghela nafas.

Untungnya Sasuke tidak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sai. Itu bisa menjadi pemicu kadar emosi Sasuke lebih besar lagi. Yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanya memperhatikan pasangan calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ di hadapannya dalam diam. Sasuke terus saja memarahi _Magic Pet_ pirang yang tetap dengan polosnya menjawab semua kalimat yang dilontarkan majikannya. Haih… Repot memang jika memiliki _Magic Pet_ baru yang 'liar'.

Dua orang di antara pria yang telah dikalahkan oleh Sasuke bangkit dari kelumpuhannya. Sai yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Dilihatnya dua orang itu mulai menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"_Shield_."

Dengan cepat Sasuke bertindak dan mengeluarkan pelindung datar dengan tangan kanannya. Serangan fisik yang diberikan kedua orang itu terhalau dengan mudah. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena masih merasakan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya akibat efek serangan petir Sasuke tadi. Sasuke membelakangi Naruto dengan posisi melindunginya.

'_Kenapa posisinya jadi terbalik? Seharusnya Magic Pet yang melindungi majikannya, bukan sebaliknya,'_ batin Sai dengan sebulir keringat di atas kepalanya.

"Kau… Brengsek kau, Uchiha…" geram salah seorangnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang dingin. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang hanya berdiri dalam diam di belakang punggung Sasuke. Namun dia bisa melihat sosok dua orang itu dengan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dari tubuh sang majikan.

"Kalau kau pikir kami orang biasa, kau salah besar, Uchiha!" geram orang itu.

Didengarnya kedua orang itu bergumam pelan sambil berkonstrasi. Seketika itu juga Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Kedua orang itu juga bisa menggunakan sihir sepertinya. Apa ini artinya mereka juga seorang _Mage_ atau _Wizard_?

"_Fire Blast!_ "

"_Wind Storm!_ "

Mereka mengeluarkan sihir api dan angin bersamaan dan menggabungkannya. Ini serangan dengan jangkauan luas serta kerusakan yang cukup besar. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya dan membuat pelindung di sekitarnya.

"_Barrier Ball_."

Api besar membakar gedung tua itu di sisi bagian Sasuke. Karena Sasuke menggunakan pelindung, sehingga tak sedikitpun dia terkena serangan itu. Tapi dia harus segera melumpuhkan lawannya agar kerusakan yang terjadi akibat api itu tidak semakin meluas.

"_Dobe_, dengarkan aku. Begitu kubuka _barrier_ ini, kau serang orang yang menggunakan elemen angin di sana. Dan aku akan menyerang yang satunya."

"Uhmm… Aku mengerti. Apakah harus kubunuh?" tanya Naruto polos.

_Ugh…_

"Tentu saja tidak, _Dobe_! Kau hanya cukup melukainya atau melumpuhkannya saja. Jangan sampai membunuhnya, kau mengerti?" geram Sasuke

"Oke, kalau begitu," sahutnya ceria.

"_Release_."

Begitu Sasuke membuka tabir pelindungnya, mereka langsung menerjang ke arah dua orang itu. Sasuke mengunci gerakan si pengguna api dengan menggunakan elemen tanah miliknya dan mengurung orang itu di dalam batu yang bergerak memenjarakannya. Kedua tangan orang itu terjepit di antara celah batu yang mengurungnya. Dengan sedikit gerakan tangan kanannya, Sasuke membuat batu-batu itu semakin erat menjepit kedua tangan orang itu hingga terdengar 'krek' serta teriakan yang memilukan darinya.

Sedangkan Naruto menggunakan elemen yang sama dengan lawannya. Dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan menyalurkan elemen angin miliknya di kedua tangannya hingga membentuk seperti lawannya yang menyerangnya menggunakan hembusan angin kencang, tapi ditepisnya sihir itu dengan elemen angin di kedua tangannya. Dan dengan cepat melompat di udara lalu menyerang menggunakan pisau-pisau kecil berlemen angin yang dilemparkannya dari kedua tangannya. Kulit pada tubuh lawannya tercabik-cabik kecil hingga mengeluarkan darah dari luka yang di dapat. Belum selesai sampai di situ, Naruto langsung memukul lawan hingga terjatuh dan menghancurkan lantai di bawahnya. Sama seperti Sasuke tadi, bisa terdengar suara tulang-tulang yang patah serta teriakan orang itu bersamaan dengan keluarnya darah dari mulutnya. Naruto melompat mundur hingga mendarat di samping Sasuke.

"Osh… Sudah selesai," ujarnya ceria.

Sasuke terbengong memandang hasil pertarungan Naruto.

'_Hal yang dilakukannya jauh lebih parah dari yang kulakukan. Aku benar-benar harus mengawasi semua yang dilakukannya mulai saat ini. Bisa berbahaya __jika sifat 'liar'-nya tidak dihilangkan. Lebih tepatnya kepolosannya.'_

Masih melihat lawan Naruto yang terluka jauh lebih parah dari lawannya. Tidak diperhatikannya Sai yang masih berdiam diri di seberang sana. Tapi baginya hal itu memang tidak penting. Hingga dia tersadar akan sesuatu yang penting dari itu.

"Ah, sial! Hampir saja aku lupa pada apinya," makinya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap pada api yang berkobar di hadapannya akibat dari serangan dua orang bodoh tadi. Dia berkonstrasi untuk membaca _spell_.

"_Water Lance_."

Sebuah bola air besar yang dikumpulkan di kedua tangannya langsung memencar dan memadamkan api yang membakar sebagian gedung tua itu. Tempat itu menjadi lembab walaupun dapat tercium bau asap yang masih membekas serta dinding-dinding dan lantai yang menghitam. Sasuke mendengus melihatnya. Dia sampai harus serepot ini hanya untuk memadamkan tempat itu.

Sai yang memandang dari belakang menghela nafas melihat semua kejadian ini.

'_Kerjasama di antara keduanya sudah sangat baik. Yang perlu diperbaiki hanya personalitas mereka saja. Kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja,'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto. Menariknya dari sana sambil berjalan beriringan.

"Ayo kita kembali," ajaknya.

"Kembali kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja ke rumah, _Dobe_. Memangnya kemana lagi?" ketus Sasuke.

"Tidak mau," tolak Naruto sambil menarik lengannya kembali.

Oke, sepertinya masalah ini akan kembali ke awal. Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah menyeramkan karena amarah.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang kau inginkan, _Dobe_?" geramnya.

"Aku ingin makan ramen," rajuknya.

"_Dobe_, kau sadar tidak dengan ulahmu barusan? Hanya karena kau ingin makan makanan berlemak itu, kita jadi berada di sini, kau ingat? Kalau aku tidak segera mencarimu, kau pasti sudah dimacam-macami oleh orang-orang itu, _Usuratonkachi_!" bentaknya.

"Tapi itu 'kan karena kau yang menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kedai ramen sendirian, _Teme_!" bantah Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Hah? Tapi semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau bukan karena sifat keras kepalamu itu, _Dobe_!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan keras kepala? Kau sendiri juga seperti itu!"

Dan dimulai kembali pertengkaran yang sebenarnya tidak perlu itu. Sai yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa menatap lelah semua pertengkaran bodoh itu.

'_Ralat. Sepertinya untuk personalitas mereka, itu akan menjadi __hal tersulit dari semuanya. Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik,'_ batinnya.

Perlahan Sai menghampiri kedua orang yang masih bertengkar itu. Menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Membuat adik dari majikannya itu memberikan _death glare_ khas dari keluarga Uchiha padanya tanpa ampun. Sebulir keringat menggantung di kepalanya. Ini akan melelahkan.

"Sasuke-sama, tenanglah," ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tenang? Kalau dia dibiarkan, bisa saja sesuatu yang sama akan terjadi lagi seperti ini. Dan itu bisa membuatku stres, kau tahu?" bentak Sasuke.

Sai hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Anda tidak menemaninya saja? Dengan begitu Naruto-san tidak akan tersesat atau diganggu oleh orang lain lagi 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mau ke tempat yang penuh dengan bau lemak jenuh itu," tolak Sasuke bersikeras.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu 'kan hanya ramen, _Teme_!" dengus Naruto kesal.

Dengan cepat Sai mencoba untuk melerai keduanya.

"Apa salahnya, Sasuke-sama? Anda hanya cukup menemaninya saja. Tidak perlu memakannya juga 'kan?"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak suka berada di tempat seperti itu, apa kau tidak mengerti?" geram Sasuke.

"Bhuuu… Sasuke pelit!" ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Dobe_, kau…" geram Sasuke.

Oke, sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa dibicarakan baik-baik jika emosi sedang memuncak seperti ini. Betapa menyulitkannya si bungsu Uchiha ini. Ah, dan juga si _Magic Pet_ pirang manis yang ternyata memiliki kadar keras kepala yang sama dengan majikannya. Semua ini benar-benar menyulitkannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, semua ini sudah menjadi tugasnya. Sai menghela nafas, lagi.

"Sasuke-sama, bukankah kemarin Anda mengatakan bahwa mulai saat ini Anda akan mengawasi semua gerak-gerik Naruto-san sebagai majikannya?" tanya Sai dengan tenang.

"Memang. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin dia pergi ke tempat penuh lemak seperti kedai ramen itu. Itu makanan yang tidak baik untuk kesehatannya," ketus Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Anda memang benar, Sasuke-sama. Tapi, Anda harus ingat bahwa _Magic Pet_ juga memiliki hak kebebasannya dalam menyukai sesuatu. Bukankah ini berarti Anda mengekang sesuatu yang menjadi haknya?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak karenanya. Dengan geram memandang ke arah Sai yang masih tetap memperlihatkan senyumannya. Dia sadar akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka disindir seperti itu. Yah, siapa pun memang tidak suka apabila disindir.

"Kalau Anda ingin mengawasi dan menjaganya agar tidak terjadi kejadian seperti ini lagi, seharusnya Anda menemaninya, bukan? Hanya menemani, saya rasa tidak ada ruginya," ucap Sai lagi masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kedua tangannya yang bersilangan di depan dadanya mengepal dengan kuat. Yang dikatakan Sai memang benar, tapi harga dirinya tidak ingin mengakui hal itu. Keras hati yang sudah tertempa selama bertahun-tahun itu memang sulit untuk diluluhkan. Tidak bisa dengan cara biasa. Dengan cepat Sai menarik lengan Naruto dan menghadapkan di depannya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit bereaksi.

"Naruto-san, jika Sasuke-sama tidak mau menemanimu, bagaimana kalau denganku?" tawar Sai sambil tersenyum.

**Twitch.**

"Eh? Sungguh? Waaaayy… Sai memang baiiiikk~"

Karena diri si pemuda pirang sangat ekspresif, tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk Sai dengan erat. Sai hanya tersenyum memandangnya. Dapat dirasakannya aura gelap yang terus menyelimuti sosok si Uchiha muda. Hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Naruto dari acara memeluk tubuh Sai. Ditariknya tangan tan itu dari sana sambil berjalan cepat.

"Eh? Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Diam kau, _Dobe_! Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin makan ramen? Aku akan mengantarmu," geramnya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung berbinar. Dengan cepat dia memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Ung… Sasuke juga baik," cerianya.

Tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan _Magic Pet_ miliknya, Sasuke terus saja berjalan cepat sambil menggerutu. Dan Naruto hanya menggelayut manja di lengan panjang dan kekar itu. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sai lagi.

Sai menghela nafas melihat itu semua sambil tersenyum.

"Setidaknya sifat keras kepalanya bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik."

Perlahan _Magic Pet_ dengan wujud asli gagak hitam itu mulai berjalan santai menyusul pasangan calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ di depannya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Warna langit yang gelap bagaikan beludru besar yang membungkus malam. Rembulan memancarkan sinarnya dengan lembut ditemani gemerlap bintang yang bertabur riang di antaranya. Malam ini begitu indah dan tenang. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa nyaman akan heningnya.

Di atas balkon kamarnya, sosok itu bisa melihat dengan jelas keindahan malam yang terpancar di atas sana. Ditemani kopi hitam dan sedikit kudapan melengkapi waktu yang dinikmatinya kala itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya diikat dengan rapi walaupun terkadang sesekali hembusan angin menyapu sedikit poni panjangnya.

**Trek.**

Dia menaruh cangkir kopi yang baru diminumnya ketika dia menyadari sesosok yang mendekati tempatnya beristirahat.

"Itachi-sama," sosok itu membungkuk hormat padanya penuh kesopanan.

Itachi tau siapa sosok itu. Dia tidak langsung menjawabnya. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya membuatnya terpejam sesaat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sai?" tanyanya.

Sai menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang majikan.

"Ya, Itachi-sama," sahutnya.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Baik," sahut Sai sopan.

Dan dia pun menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini pada majikannya. Dimulai dari hilangnya Naruto hanya karena si Uchiha bungsu tidak mau menemaninya, hingga mereka kembali ke mansion Uchiha yang mewah ini. Itachi yang mendengarkan cerita itu semua hanya tersenyum di bawah temaramnya sinar rembulan.

"Jadi, begitu?" komentar Itachi.

Sai hanya menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam. Itachi masih tetap memandang luasnya pekarangan mansion Uchiha yang megah dalam diam. _Onyx_ mata miliknya berkilat sebelum akhirnya melirik pada _Magic Pet_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai perkembangan mereka?" tanyanya.

"Menurut saya, perkembangan mereka secara keseluruhan sudah cukup baik. Terutama dalam kerjasama sebagai calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_. Kekuatan, kecepatan, dan kekompakan dalam bertindak ketika mereka menggabungkan kekuatannya sungguh menakjubkan. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka bisa menjadi pasangan _Wizard-Magic Pet_ yang sangat kuat," jelas Sai panjang lebar.

"Hn," gumam Itachi sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

Hening yang bisu terasa di antara keduanya sebelum Sai kembali berbicara.

"Tapi… Itachi-sama," panggil Sai ragu.

"Hn?" sahut Itachi sambil melirik Sai.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, tapi ada sedikit kekurangan di antara keduanya," ucap Sai sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

Itachi langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada _Magic Pet_ gagak hitam miliknya. Menaikkan alisnya menandakan meminta penjelasan dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Sai tadi.

"Itu… mengenai hubungan mereka di luar kerjasama antara _Wizard-Magic Pet_."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?" tanya Itachi serius.

"Secara personal, sifat mereka berdua masih belum bisa berjalan dengan baik. Sifat Sasuke-sama yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah serta sifat Naruto-san yang masih sangat polos dengan kadar keras kepala yang sama dengan Sasuke-sama membuat mereka sering bertengkar. Menurut saya, bila dibandingkan dengan masalah mengenai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan _Wizard-Magic Pet_ di antara keduanya, masalah ini bisa menjadi jauh lebih besar dari itu jika kita tidak bisa membuat mereka saling mengerti personalitas masing-masing. Begitu, Itachi-sama.," jelas Sai panjang lebar.

Itachi mendengus seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi mewah nan empuk yang didudukinya.

"_Otouto_ itu memang memiliki sifat seperti _Tou-sama_. Keras, arogan, dingin, dan tidak mau mengalah. Dia sangat berpotensi menjadi _Wizard_ yang sangat hebat, tapi sifatnya itu sulit untuk dikendalikan. Karena itu dia sulit untuk melangkah maju. Sedikit menyusahkan memang," komentarnya sambil menghela nafas.

Sai menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju. Sifat Sasuke yang sangat keras itu memang menurun dari sang ayah. Benar-benar khas seorang bangsawan _Wizard_ dari klan Uchiha. Merupakan daya tarik dan kelebihannya namun juga kekurangannya sekaligus. Karena dengan sifat yang sangat keras seperti itu, perkembangan kepribadiannya menjadi sulit untuk diarahkan lebih maju. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Sasuke terlambat mendapatkan _Magic Pet_.

"Itachi-sama, maafkan saya jika kata-kata saya kurang berkenan," ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Ada apa? Katakanlah."

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaan saya, tapi entah kenapa jika Sasuke-sama sedang bersama Naruto-san, beliau menjadi lebih ekspresif dari biasanya."

Sudut bibir tipis miliknya tersungging membentuk sebuah senyuman misterius.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Itachi tenang.

"Mungkin. Tapi terlalu emosional," komentar Sai menambahkan.

Mendengarnya Itachi terkekeh kecil. Yah, itu sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bagi semua orang yang sudah bertemu maupun yang sudah mengenalnya. Sasuke memang terkenal dengan temperamentalnya yang cukup tinggi. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang sangat tenang dalam menghadapi berbagai situasi. Tapi Itachi mengerti bahwa cara Sasuke dalam menunjukkan emosinya terhadap orang lain dengan _Magic Pet_ manis miliknya sangat berbeda jauh.

"Apa kau heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang berbeda dalam menunjukkan emosinya terhadap anak manis itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Apakah itu karena…" Sai memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Mereka 'sedarah'?"

Itachi terdiam. Detik berlalu tanpa ada yang bersuara.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Otouto_."

Sai tak menyahutinya. Dilihatnya Itachi yang perlahan mengangkat cangkir kopi miliknya dari meja dan menyesapnya sedikit. Dia memandang sinar bulan yang terpancar di atas langit malam di sana.

"Tapi… sudah pasti hal itu berhubungan dengan anak manis itu," ucapnya lagi.

Kebisuan yang menenangkan bagi keduanya. Hembusan angin membawa nyanyian jangkrik di malam yang cerah ini. Berbagai macam pikiran merasuki otaknya. Semua ini saling berhubungan. Dan dia siap dengan semua itu. Apapun resikonya, dia hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik menurutnya.

"Kita hanya bisa menjaga roda takdir yang telah berputar ini. Karena itu…" jedanya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap ke arah _Magic Pet_ miliknya. "Kau mau membantuku 'kan, Sai?"

Sai berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya di hadapan sang majikan yang berdiri tegap.

"Tentu saja, Itachi-sama. Karena itulah saya ada di sini untuk menjaga takdir yang telah bergulir tetap berputar menuju masa depan yang sudah ditentukan."

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tahu bahwa _Magic Pet_ miliknya ini sangat loyal padanya. Dan hal itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Menengadahkan kepalanya untuk kembali menatap gelapnya langit di luar sana. Iris matanya memantulkan cahaya rembulan dengan indah. Namun, senyuman yang tadi terlihat menenangkan kini berganti sendu.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

~TBC~

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

masih bersambung lagi, Minna… XD *plak*

gmn? Sekarang apdetnya ga terlalu lama kan? Lumayan cepet kan? Lagi semangat bikin fict nih… tumben lagi mood… XP

tgl 9-10 april 2011 di bunderan HI bakal ada acara sosial dr para cosplayer dengan tema "Pray for Japan". Kita para cosplayer bakal pake kostum untuk meminta dana ke orang2 yg lewat dan disumbangkan ke jepang, Negara tercinta kita yang menghasilkan banyak inspirasi bagi seluruh dunia. (halah! Bhs gue lebe banget dah ah… XP)

dan bagi yang mau meliput, membantu atau sekedar foto2, dipersilahkan… ^^b

**with Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	5. Energy Transferring part I

Genre : Fantasy/General (*)

Rate : T (*)

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : sho-ai/yaoi, OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, gaje, aneh, etc. **Don't like please don't read!**

(*) bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Enjoy please…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Langit gelap bergantikan cerahnya oranye dan biru. Rembulan dan bintang digantikan perannya oleh mentari yang hangat. Pagi telah datang lagi untuk menyambut hari baru bagi semua makhluk di dunia. Nyanyian burung-burung yang menyambut pagi terdengar dari atas pepohonan yang rindang. Sinar mentari yang hangat menembus pori-pori tirai jendela kamar.

Merasakan silaunya cahaya mentari yang merasuki kamarnya, kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris onyx miliknya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi masih setengah terpejam. Bisa dikatakan kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dia menguap sebentar. Lalu dengan perlahan mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menindih tubuhnya.

'_Kenapa selimutku terasa berat?'_

Sasuke memandang ke atas tubuhnya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah gundukan di dalam selimut yang dipakainya. Kontan hal ini membuatnya terkejut dan juga merasa heran. Apa? Tidak mungkin dia hamil 'kan? Itu pemikiran yang paling konyol. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal dari itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher itu. Dan tebak apa yang dilihatnya.

"_Dobe_! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas tubuhku?" seru Sasuke.

Mendengar suara keras Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu kini terbangun. Perlahan mengangkat kepalanya sambil mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dia duduk di atas perut Sasuke sambil mengusap matanya yang berair karena kantuk.

**Glek.**

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia menelan liurnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat penampilan _Magic Pet_ pirang ini, siapa pun pasti akan tergoda. Naruto mengenakan piyama biru muda yang terlihat longgar di tubuh mungilnya. Bisa dilihat dari sebelah pundaknya yang terekspos dengan jelas. Dan apa itu? Dia tidak mengenakan piyama celananya. Paha mulus itu juga terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Terutama telinga rubah yang berada di kepalanya itu membuat dirinya terlihat begitu menarik.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini.

"_Dobe_, kenapa telingamu berubah jadi seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil menyentuh telinga rubah Naruto perlahan.

"Ungh…" erang Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan wajah yang merona.

**Degh.**

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Entah kenapa dengan cepat jantungnya mengedarkan darah ke arah kepalanya hingga bisa dilihat dengan jelas sapuan merah di wajah porselen itu. Apa? Dia tersipu? Bagaimana bisa? Seorang _stoic_ sepertinya ternyata bisa tersipu juga. Ini suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan bahkan bagi Sasuke sendiri.

"Sasuke, jangan tiba-tiba menyentuh telingaku seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa geli karenanya," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap telinga rubahnya yang tadi disentuh oleh Sasuke.

"O… Oh…" sahut Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan tidak sadar.

Naruto menguap kembali dan mengusap telinga rubahnya lagi dengan tenang di atas perut Sasuke yang berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia menjilati punggung tangannya lalu mengusapnya lagi ke telinga rubah miliknya. Selama beberapa saat pemuda _raven_ itu terpaku sambil memperhatikan _Magic Pet_ miliknya yang bersantai di atas perutnya.

'_Hah? Kenapa aku jadi terdiam melihatnya?'_

Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya hingga mengakibatkan Naruto yang tadi sedang duduk di atas perutnya terjatuh dari sana. Terdengar suara berdebam keras ketika Naruto terjatuh dari atas ranjang karena hal itu juga. Sedikit lebih hal ini juga membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Ouwiiiee… _Itte~_" ringisnya.

**Blush.**

Lagi Sasuke merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas. Sekarang apa lagi? Posisi Naruto yang terjatuh itu benar-benar bisa merusak iman siapa saja, bahkan bagi pria normal sekalipun. Kepala dan punggungnya terbaring di atas lantai, tapi kakinya terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya di antara selangkangan paha tan mulus itu. Pagi-pagi sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang 'panas' seperti ini. Anugerah ataukah musibah?"

'_Ugh… Si _Dobe_ itu. Kenapa dia terlihat seperti menggodaku?'_

Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke menahan nafas. Matanya masih terpaku di antara kedua kaki Naruto, tapi otaknya sudah memanas. Tak didengarnya gerutuan serta makian yang dilontarkan oleh bibir mungil itu. Hingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang 'tak wajar' pada dirinya. Rasanya semua darah yang ada di tubuhnya mengalir ke daerah bawah tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi pribadinya.

"Eh? _Teme_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran.

Tak mempedulikan pertanyaan _Magic Pet_-nya, Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

'_Pagi-pagi sudah diberikan pemandangan panas, tubuhku bisa mendidih karenanya. Brengsek!'_

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**Nieranthas : Magic Pet**

Prequel & sequel from Nieranthas : Fireworks Pouring by Snow

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Nieranthas : MP © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Jika _Magic Pet_-mu menunjukkan gejala-gejala seperti berubah ke wujud aslinya secara perlahan, maka energi yang ada pada _Magic Pet_ itu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Dan kau harus memberikan energi milikmu sebagai majikannya dengan menggunakan _skill 'Energy Transferring'_. Jika tidak segera memberikan asupan energi pada _Magic Pet_-mu, secara perlahan wujudnya akan kembali ke wujud hewan aslinya. Dan jika setelah itu kau belum memberikan energi padanya dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam, _Magic Pet_ milikmu akan mati," gumam Sasuke sambil membaca literatur yang ada di buku pedoman _Magic Pet_ miliknya.

Iris _onyx_ milik Sasuke beralih pada _Magic Pet_ pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kini mereka berada di ruang makan. Pemuda pirang bertelinga rubah itu tengah memakan berbagai makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Berbagai kudapan ringan hingga makanan berat dan mewah berjajar rapi di atas meja. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya ber-_sweatdrop_-ria. Pasalnya dia sudah selesai sarapan sejak tadi, dan itu pun tidak banyak. Tapi sampai saat ini Naruto tidak terlihat akan berhenti makan. Sebaliknya, dia semakin lahap memakan semua makanan yang ada di sana. Sasuke sampai mual melihat ada begitu banyak makanan manis dan berlemak yang masuk ke dalam mulut mungil itu.

"Efek yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas ketika _Magic Pet_-mu berada dalam kondisi hampir kehabisan energi adalah dia akan mudah lapar."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat setelah membacanya lagi. Pantas saja Naruto makan begitu banyak makanan. Sasuke harus segera menghentikan semua ini sebelum persediaan makanan di rumahnya habis dengan cepat. Bukan masalah besar jika makanan di rumahnya mudah habis sejak kedatangan si pirang ini. Dengan semua kekayaan yang dimiliki Uchiha, itu bukan suatu perkara. Tapi Sasuke hanya tidak mau direpotkan dengan masalah sepele seperti ini. Lebih cepat ditangani lebih baik.

"_Dobe_, berhentilah makan. Aku akan melakukan _'Energy Transferring'_ padamu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dengan mulut yang penuh akan makanan.

"Afhahah hahuh hehahang? Hahu hafhih hifih hafah."

Sebulir keringat besar menggantung di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara saat kau sedang makan, _Dobe_," komentar Sasuke.

Magic Pet rubah itu menganggukan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan acara makannya dan menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada di meja itu. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Dengan tubuh sekecil itu, dia bisa memakan begitu banyak makanan yang tersedia. Jika diperhatikan, semua makanan itu mungkin bisa dimakan untuk porsi sepuluh orang. Dan anehnya perut pemuda pirang itu tidak membesar dan tetap rata seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau sudah kenyang sekarang?"

Naruto menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya tepat di dagu dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"Uhm… Sebenarnya aku belum merasa kenyang, tapi setidaknya aku tidak merasa begitu lapar lagi," sahutnya.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke memandang lelah ke arah _Magic Pet_ miliknya lalu menghela nafas.

'_Tak kusangka efeknya begitu besar bagi si _Dobe_ ini.'_

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak Naruto untuk pergi dari ruangan itu dan berpindah ke tempat khusus yang dimiliki mansion keluarganya untuk berlatih sihir.

Tempat itu terlihat seperti dojo namun tidak menggunakan _tatami_ sebagai lantainya, melainkan batu pualam. Dinding-dinding yang berukirkan lambang Uchiha dengan jarak satu meter setiapnya. Empat pilar besar di setiap sudutnya menopang atap dengan kuat. Kusen jendela-jendela kecil yang terbuat dari pohon ek yang tak akan habis oleh rayap, cuaca, maupun waktu dengan mudah. Tanaman menjalar bagaikan tirai alami di antara lambang Uchiha yang terukir di dining. Tempat itu terlihat sangat menyejukkan.

Sasuke berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dan berbalik menghadap _Magic Pet_ miliknya.

"Aku akan memulainya."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dan Sasuke mulai memusatkan seluruh Mana-nya sambil membaca _spell_. Lantai yang mereka pijak tiba-tiba membentuk suatu pola diagram dan mengeluarkan cahaya. Angin mulai terasa berhembus di antara keduanya. Perlahan Sasuke menautkan kedua tangannya dengan tangan tan Naruto. Menyilangkan jari-jari panjang yang dingin dengan kehangatan jari-jari ramping itu.

Selang beberapa waktu berlalu, angin yang tadi berhembus mulai terasa tenang. Pola suatu diagram cahaya yang tadi ada di atas lantai juga meredup. Kedua pasang mata yang tadinya terpejam itu membuka perlahan. _Onyx_ bertemu dengan _sapphiere_. Selama beberapa saat keduanya terpaku di tempat hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyadari semuanya. Dengan segera dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto yang wujudnya telah kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanyanya sedikit terbata sambil mengalihkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Naruto memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya sambil menahan senyum. Dirabanya telinga yang sudah kembali ke bentuk manusia. Tiba-tiba dia melompat ke belakang dengan cepat. Begitu mendarat, cengiran ceria sudah terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya," ujarnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Yah, tentu saja. Pada dasarnya Sasuke itu jenius, jadi semua ilmu sihir yang sudah dibaca atau dipelajarinya bisa dengan mudah dilakukan setelahnya. Walaupun dia belum pernah mempraktikkannya langsung. Cukup dengan membaca buku pedoman atau literatur lainnya, dia bisa langsung memahaminya.

"Ternyata ada di sini, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-san."

Mendengar ada yang memanggil, kedua pemuda yang merupakan pasangan calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di depan gerbang ruang latihan itu, telah berdiri Sai dengan pakaian formal yang selalu dikenakannya sambil tersenyum. Mendekati kedua pemuda yang kontras itu masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Waay… Sai," sapa Naruto riang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bukankah Anda meminta saya untuk membimbing Naruto-san lagi, Sasuke-sama? Masih banyak yang harus saya ajarkan padanya sebagai _Magic Pet_ dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu ini."

Sasuke mendengus dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tahu," ketusnya. "Ayo, _Dobe_," ajaknya sambil berlalu.

"Uhm… Oke."

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan dengan diikuti Naruto dan Sai dibelakangnya. Berjalan melewati lorong hingga kembali ke dalam mansion utama Uchiha. Tempat yang akan mereka tuju adalah perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarganya. Walaupun disebut dengan perpustakaan, bukan berarti tempat itu adalah suatu tempat yang hanya dipenuhi oleh buku yang berjajar rapi di lemari. Dengan desain sederhana menggunakan sofa hitam mewah dan meja yang mendampinginya, tempat itu menjadi nyaman dan tidak membosankan untuk berlama-lama di sana.

"Dimana _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Beliau sedang berada di dalam kamarnya sambil membaca buku," sahut Sai.

"Tolong kau panggilkan dia ke sini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Tidak, tapi aku ingin kita membicarakan hal ini bersama."

"Maksud Anda, dengan saya dan juga Naruto-san yang akan dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan ini?" tanya Sai sedikit heran.

"Hn."

Sai diam sesaat sebelum membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Baik, akan saya panggilkan. Mohon tunggu sebentar, Sasuke-sama."

Dan Sai pun pergi dari ruang perpustakaan itu meninggalkan sepasang pemuda di sana. Dengan santai Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang empuk. Mengikuti sang majikan, Naruto duduk di sebelahnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan ceria. _Onyx_ itu melirik pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan si pirang dengan seksama dalam diam. Penampilan Naruto saat ini terlihat begitu santai namun tetap menarik. Dengan jaket oranye tanpa lengan dan juga celana biru pucat selutut membungkus tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Kenapa aku selalu memandangnya dalam diam seperti ini?" gerutu Sasuke dengan sedikit rona pada wajahnya.

"Ng? kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," dengus Sasuke.

Mendapati jawaban seperti itu, Naruto tak lagi menanyakannya. Dia hanya bersantai di samping sang majikan masih dengan ceria menghentakkan kakinya. Entah kenapa Sasuke untuk kali ini tidak tahan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan si Dobe ini.

"Hei, _Dobe_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Naruto yang tadi sedang asyik memainkan kakinya.

"Kenapa tadi pagi kau ada di kamarku? Bukankah Sai sudah menunjukkan kamar yang seharusnya kau tempati?" ketus Sasuke.

"Ah, soal itu," ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat telunjuknya. "Sai memang sudah memberiku kamar, tapi…" tambah Naruto dengan ekspresi ragu.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang menggantung itu dan meminta penjelasan lebih lagi.

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa? Apa kamarmu kurang bagus? Ranjangnya kurang nyaman? Apa Sai memberimu kamar yang buruk? Che, berani benar dia berbuat seperti itu," tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi dengan dengusan di akhirnya.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke," bantah si pirang. "Tapi… entah kenapa jika aku tidur bersamamu, rasanya begitu hangat dan aroma tubuhmu membuatku merasa nyaman," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

**DEGH.**

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari _Magic Pet_ pirang itu. Tanpa ada yang mendengar, dia menggerutu dalam hatinya. Merutuki dirinya yang selalu menjadi aneh setiap berdekatan dengan si pirang satu ini. Rasanya sejak kehadiran _Magic Pet_ miliknya ini, dia merasa karakternya berubah dari biasanya. Ini tidak seperti dirinya. Dengan berat Sasuke menghelakan nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu, _Otouto_?"

Kontan hal itu membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya, telah berdiri sang kakak yang memandangnya dengan heran. Tak lupa _Magic Pet_ gagak hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang majikan. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tanda dia tidak suka dengan kehadiran si sulung Uchiha ini.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta Sai untuk menyuruhku ke sini?" tanya sang kakak heran sambil duduk dengan santai di sofa tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan pertanyaan ikut campurmu itu, _Baka Aniki_," ketus Sasuke.

Itachi hanya mendengus. Wajar saja jika seorang kakak mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang adik, bukan? Yah, setidaknya dia sudah biasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang memang keras itu. Dan dia tidak harus meneruskan percakapan tak berguna ini yang bisa berlanjut menjadi perang mulut di antara keduanya. Dia sudah pernah mengalami hal itu ketika berhadapan dengan perasaan protektifnya terhadap sang adik. Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup sudah menelan kekasalan terhadap adik tersayang yang memang menyebalkan.

Sai duduk tak jauh dari Naruto sambil membawakan beberapa buku tebal untuknya. Itachi memandang kegiatan kedua _Magic Pet_ itu dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang tadinya mengistiratkan tangan kanannya di pundak sofa, kini mengganti posisi menjadi menyilangkannya di depan dada.

"Kau tentu tau Ura Konoha, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tempatnya bagi orang-orang yang tersingkir dari kota Konoha. Kasarnya, itu adalah 'tempat sampah' kota," sahut Itachi dengan nada yang terbilang santai. "Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai _Mage_ atau _Wizard_ yang ada di tempat itu."

Sai yang tadi sedang mengajari Naruto tentang peraturan _Magic Pet_, menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang ke arah dua pewaris Uchiha itu. Naruto yang juga menyadari perubahan itu langsung ikut memandang kedua kakak beradik di depannya.

Itachi menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kau akan menanyakan hal ini," ucapnya.

Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya sambil memandang sang kakak dengan intens. Pandangan itu meminta penjelasan mengenai hal ini.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia bagi _Wizard_ dengan level AA, jadi orang biasa tidak boleh mengetahuinya."

Sedikit bereaksi mendengarnya, Sasuke memberikan pandangan menusuk pada Itachi.

"Tapi… Karena kau telah melihat dan menyaksikan tentang adanya _Mage_ atau _Wizard_ yang ada di Ura Konoha, itu pengecualian."

"Hn."

Itachi memberikan isyarat pada Sai melalui tangannya. _Magic Pet_ gagak hitam itu menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Biar saya siapkan minum dan sedikit kudapan," ucap Sai sambil beranjak.

"Hn," sahut kedua Uchiha itu.

"Ah, Sai~ Aku ingin _cheese cake_ yang besaaarr~" ucap Naruto dengan riang.

"Baik, Naruto-san," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum.

Lalu sosok itu pergi dari ruangan itu. Itachi yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil. Sepasang pemuda calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ itu memandangnya dengan heran.

"Anak manis, kau begitu suka _cake_, ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Un," angguk Naruto membalas senyuman itu. "Karena _cake_ itu rasanya sangat manis dan enak," tambahnya dengan mata berbinar.

Seolah-olah dunia milik berdua, Sasuke merasa tersingkirkan dari atmosfir ini. Kenapa Itachi begitu akrab dengan si pirang? Oke, Sasuke tahu bahwa kakaknya ini memang lebih komunikatif bila dibandingkan dirinya. Tapi bukan berarti dia diacuhkan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah _Magic Pet_ miliknya, dan dia tidak suka dengan keakraban mereka berdua. Pemandangan ini benar-benar bisa membuat tensi darahnya naik dengan cepat. Ingat, Sasuke itu sebenarnya temperamental.

_Onyx_ miliknya memandang sinis pada kedua makhluk di depannya. Ah ya, memang penggambaran kata yang begitu kasar. Tapi terserah dengan itu. Yang pasti Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka dengan semua ini. Menyebalkan.

Terdengar ketukan pintu pelan dan masuklah Sai dengan membawa _tea set_ serta _cheese_ _cake_ yang tadi dipesan oleh Naruto di atas kereta makanan. Dengan cekatan Sai mulai menyiapkan kopi untuk kedua Uchiha. Lalu juga secangkir teh untuk _Magic Pet_ pirang bimbingannya yang sudah menatap _cheese cake_ dengan mata berbinar. Dia begitu ekspresif namun juga menggemaskan.

"Waaayy~ Sai, _sankyuu_," ucap Naruto riang.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-san," balas Sai.

Itachi dan juga Sasuke menyesap kopi hitam mereka dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memakan _cake_-nya dengan lahap. Hingga banyak krim yang menempel pada sekitar mulutnya. Dengan sigap Sai membersihkan krim itu dengan menggunakan tissu. Sasuke memandang kesal akan hal itu. Tadi Itachi, lalu sekarang Sai. Kenapa mereka begitu mudah akrab dengan si Dobe ini, sih?

"Melihat anak manis ini, aku jadi teringat akan Dei," desah Itachi.

**Glek.**

'_Oh, tidak lagi,'_ pikir Sasuke sambil meneguk kopinya cepat.

"Dei itu begitu 'cantik'. Memang berbeda _image_, tapi setidaknya penampilan mereka cukup mirip. Rambut pirang panjang itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Birunya samudera yang terpendam di iris matanya. Apalagi ketika dia memakan _dango_ seperti anak manis ini. Ah, andaikan Dei ada di sini, akan menjadi liburanku yang paling menyenangkan. Sayangnya dia sedang ada dalam misi. Dan lagi…"

Itachi terus saja mengoceh panjang lebar dengan ekspresi yang begitu dramatis. Hampir saja Sasuke memuntahkan kopi yang sudah diminumnya untuk memenuhi kembali cangkirnya.

Itachi itu jika sudah membicarakan kekasihnya yang bernama Deidara, dia bisa saja berubah menjadi seorang romantisan picisan penuh akan dramatisir yang menjijikkan. Dan itu sangat berbeda jauh dari karakter sehari-harinya. Oke, kesan sedikit arogan namun ramah selalu melekat padanya, tapi jika sudah berubah seperti ini, ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul kepala sang kakak agar tersadar dari 'sakitnya'.

"Sai, lebih baik kau segera menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa," ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"Maafkanlah Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Aku heran kau bisa tahan dengan sikap menjijikkannya yang satu ini," ketus Sasuke.

"Apapun sikap majikan kami, dia tetaplah penguasa bagi kami para _Magic Pet_. Selama Beliau tidak melanggar peraturan antara hubungan _Wizard_ dan _Magic Pet_, semua itu masih bisa dimaklumi, Sasuke-sama."

Si bungsu Uchiha itu hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Tak ingin menambah rasa mualnya dengan melihat sang kakak, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _Magic Pet_ pirang di sampingnya. Dan kalian tahu apa? Dengan mata yang berbinar sambil memakan _cake_-nya, Naruto merespon semua perkataan Itachi dengan bersemangat. Ini benar-benar konyol. Kenapa dua orang itu bisa terlihat begini idiot? Ayolah, Itachi itu sudah dewasa, seharusnya dia bisa menjaga sikapnya yang memalukan ini. **Dan**… setidaknya, tolong untuk tidak mempengaruhi kepolosan Naruto lebih dari ini.

Dengan gemas Itachi mengacak rambut pirang Naruto lalu mencubit pipinya yang memang kenyal. Rasanya memang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi tunggu, ada yang tidak suka di sini.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, _Baka Aniki_!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Itachi menyeringai di depan Sasuke dengan santai.

"Memangnya kenapa, _Baka Otouto_? Kau tidak suka jika aku terlalu dekat dengan anak manis ini?"

**Twitch.**

Dengan geram Sasuke menarik kerah baju Itachi sedikit kasar.

"Kau ingat dengan pembicaraan awal kita? Karena itulah aku sengaja memanggilmu, _Kuso Aniki_!" desisnya sinis.

"Baik, baik," ujar Itachi dengan santai sambil menaikkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan geram Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju sang kakak. Dan mereka kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dengan tenang. Itachi menyesap kopinya sebelum meneruskan pembicaraan mereka yang tadi tertunda.

**Trek.** Suara cangkir yang ditaruh.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, ini adalah rahasia bagi _Wizard Assosiation_. Jadi kau harus merahasiakannya."

"Kau pikir, kau bicara dengan siapa?" dengus Sasuke.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Alasan kenapa ada _Mage_ ataupun _Wizard_ yang berada di Ura Konoha itu, karena beberapa hal. Salah satunya adalah banyaknya persentase _Mage_ atau _Wizard_ yang tak lulus ujian. Mayoritas di antaranya menjadi stres dan sering juga terkucilkan dari lingkungan sekitar sehingga akhirnya mereka terpaksa pergi ke Ura Konoha."

"Lalu? Aku yakin masih ada alasan lain selain itu."

Jeda sejenak. Sasuke masih tetap mengamati ekspresi sang kakak yang terlihat datar.

"Hanya itu," ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Semua kasus mengenai hal itu adalah sama. Hanya saja, yang membedakannya adalah levelnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi menyesap kopinya dengan tenang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Memberi isyarat pada _Magic Pet_ miliknya untuk mengisi cangkir miliknya dengan kopi lagi.

"Yang kau hadapi kemarin mungkin masih seorang _Mage_, dan mereka juga lemah. Tapi bukan berarti di sana tak ada _Wizard_ dengan level tinggi. Bahkan tak memungkinkan ada _Wizard_ dengan level S yang bersembunyi di sana juga."

_Onyx_ milik Sasuke membesar mendengarnya.

"Kau bercanda? Untuk apa seorang _Wizard_ dengan level S berada di Ura Konoha?" desis Sasuka tak percaya.

"Mereka ada di sana dengan dua alasan, pertama karena diusir dari asosiasi, dan kedua karena kemauan mereka sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa…"

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu lebih dari ini." potong Itachi. "Kalau kau ingin tahu mengenai rahasia ini, kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan dua cara."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, kau harus berada di dalam _Wizard Assosiation_, yang artinya level yang harus kau capai adalah level AA."

Sasuke mendengus kesal karenanya.

"Kedua…" bibir dingin Itachi terkatup sebentar. "Kau cari tahu saja sendiri. Terserah kau bagaimana cara mendapatkan informasi itu, namun dengan syarat… lakukan dengan rahasia dan tidak diketahui oleh orang lain."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tak seorang pun yang bicara. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan cangkir di sana. Sai duduk di sebelah Naruto yang masih tetap asyik memakan _cake_ dalam diam.

"_Dobe_, berhentilah makan dan lanjutkan pelajaranmu dengan Sai," ujar Sasuke memecah kebisuan.

"Eeeeehh… Tapi _Teme_, _cake_ ini belum habis," protes Naruto.

Itachi terkekeh ketika mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan kembali pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya tanpa ampun pada _Magic Pet_ pirang itu. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Naruto. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan perintah yang diberikan majikannya. Dan akhirnya, Itachi harus sedikit berperan di sini.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Biarkan dia menghabiskan kudapannya dulu. Kalian masih punya banyak waktu, jadi santai sajalah."

"Mudah bagimu untuk bicara karena sekarang kau adalah _Wizard_ level AA," ketus Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah. Itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan untuk memaksa anak manis ini. Kalian sudah hebat. Dan aku yakin kalian bisa lulus ujian itu dengan mudah. Apa kau tidak percaya diri, Sasuke?" ucap Itachi dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"Kau menantangku?"

"Menurutmu?"

_Death glare vs Smirking face._

Kedua saudara itu saling melempar pandang. Dan tak ada yang mau mengalah di antara keduanya dalam pertarungan saling tatap itu.

'_Ah, konyol,'_ batin Sai sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

Setelah acara makan Naruto selesai, Sai segera membimbing _Magic Pet_ pirang itu dengan sabar. Ya, mengajari Naruto memang harus ekstra sabar. Dengan kepolosannya yang tak mengerti dengan dunia manusia dan perannya sebagai _Magic Pet_ milik bangsawan _Wizard_, itu menjadi hal yang sulit. Tak lupa bentakan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke ketika melihat kepolosan Naruto yang terus menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Atau suara kekehan Itachi ketika melihat semua peristiwa yang menurutnya lucu itu. Semua itu menjadi nada di pagi hari ini.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Sasuke, Itachi, bahkan Sai kembali dikejutkan oleh porsi makan Naruto yang luar biasa ketika waktunya makan siang. Si pirang itu terus meminta pada pelayan untuk menyediakan lebih banyak makanan untuknya. Membuat seluruh pelayan serta koki yang bekerja di kediaman Uchiha kerepotan karenanya.

"_Dobe_, kenapa kau makan sebanyak itu lagi?" kejut Sasuke.

Naruto menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya.

"Uhm… Aku mulai merasa lapar lagi, Sasuke," gumamnya.

"Apa? Tapi kau baru kuberi energi tadi pagi, _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku merasa sangat lapar."

Sasuke memandang tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru didengarnya. Ini konyol menurutnya. Baru tadi pagi Sasuke memberikan energi pada si pirang ini. Seharusnya Naruto tidak akan secepat ini kembali lapar dalam nafsu sebesar ini. Bukankah itu artinya energinya kembali menipis? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Di dalam literatur buku sudah tertulis dengan jelas, jika _Magic Pet_ sudah mendapatkan energi sesuai kebutuhannya, maka nafsu makannya akan kembali normal. Tapi ini tidak. Apa ada yang salah dengan buku pedomannya?

"Sasuke, kau yakin sudah memberikan energi padanya?" tanya Itachi sanksi.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku melakukannya di ruang latihan. Sai bisa membuktikannya," sinis Sasuke.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya pada _Magic Pet_ gagak hitam miliknya. Sai menganggukan tanda membenarkan kalimat Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, Itachi terdiam sambil menopang dagu memandang Naruto yang masih terus makan. Melihat keseriusan di wajah kakaknya, Sasuke jadi sedikit cemas. Mungkinkah ada yang salah dengan cara mentransfer energi yang dilakukannya tadi pagi? Tapi dia melakukannya sesuai literatur yang ada dan sudah dipatenkan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau tahu berapa Mana yang dibutuhkan untuk _'Energy Transferring_'?" tanya Itachi.

"Tiga puluh persen Mana untuk mentransfer sepuluh persen energi yang kumiliki."

"Lalu, berapa Mana yang kau gunakan untuk memberinya energi?"

"Tentu saja tiga puluh persen. Normalnya setiap _Magic Pet_ hanya membutuhkan sepuluh hingga lima belas energi dalam satu minggu. Jadi aku pun memberikannya sesuai kebutuhan."

"Mungkin dalam kasus anak manis ini sedikit berbeda," ucap Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi tak menyahutinya. Dia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi.

"Temani anak manis ini sampai dia selesai makan. Jika sudah selesai, datanglah kembali ke ruang latihan bersamanya. Aku akan mencari tahu mengenai hal ini lebih dulu."

Lalu Itachi keluar dari ruang makan utama dan begitu juga dengan Sai yang mengikuti majikannya. Sasuke terdiam di sana. Iris matanya memandang ke arah _Magic Pet_ rubahnya.

'_Kenapa si _Dobe_ ini selalu saja bermasalah?'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

~TBC~

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Masih bersambung, Minna… XD

Osh… fict chap ini kupersembahkan buat diriku yg hari ini ultah. Melas ultah ga dirayain, ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Keluarga pada mudik ke jogja semua gara2 Aniki yg mau nikah besok. Cihuuuuyy… bakal punya Nee-chan nih… XD

Oh ya, dari chap 2 sampe chap 4 kemaren Neko ga jelasin apa2 tentang hubungan Itachi & Sai, ya? Nah, di sini udah jelas kan? Kalo mereka hubungannya Cuma majikan dan bawahan. Maaf ya, telat ngasih tau… XP

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	6. Energy Transferring part II

Previous Chapter :

_Sasuke, Itachi, bahkan Sai kembali dikejutkan oleh porsi makan Naruto yang luar biasa ketika waktunya makan siang._

_"Sasuke, kau yakin sudah memberikan energi padanya?" tanya Itachi sanksi._

_"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku melakukannya di ruang latihan. Sai bisa membuktikannya," sinis Sasuke._

_"Mungkin dalam kasus anak manis ini sedikit berbeda," ucap Itachi._

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Temani anak manis ini sampai dia selesai makan. Jika sudah selesai, datanglah kembali ke ruang latihan bersamanya. Aku akan mencari tahu mengenai hal ini lebih dulu."_

'Kenapa si Dobe ini selalu saja bermasalah?'_ batin Sasuke kesal._

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance (*)

Rate : T (*)

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : sho-ai/yaoi, OOC, AU, fluff, typo(s), etc.

**Don't like please don't read!**

(*) bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Enjoy please…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Terdengar ketukan sepatu yang melangkah di antara lantai pualam hitam khas milik keluarga bangsawan Uchiha. Ketukan ganda yang diyakini sebagai langkah ringan milik sang bungsu Uchiha dengan _Magic Pet_ miliknya di antara lorong sepi yang panjang. Tujuannya hanya satu, ruang latihan pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Selama beberapa lama mereka menunggu di sana. Ya, mereka tengah menunggu seseorang.

**Cklek.**

Atau lebih tepatnya dua orang.

Kedua iris oniks khas milik Uchiha itu saling pandang dalam diam. Perlahan Itachi mendekati sang adik beserta _Magic Pet_ pirang di sana dengan Sai mengikuti di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu memberi isyarat pada Sasuke serta Sai untuk menjauh darinya dan Naruto. Dikeluarkannya sepotong kertas putih dari sakunya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dengan heran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai yang mendengar hal itu tak menjawabnya. Karena itu bukan kewajibannya untuk menjawab. Mereka hanya memperhatikan Itachi yang melakukan sesuatu pada si pirang. Dia menempelkan kertas putih itu di atas dahi Naruto lalu membaca mantra. Dapat dilihat keduanya bahwa kertas itu sedikit berpendar mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya. Dan tak lama, Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Sasuke dan Sai.

Seolah mengerti, kedua pemuda itu mendekati Uchiha sulung.

"Begitu… Pantas saja," gumam Itachi sambil memperhatikan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Apa?"

Itachi menghela nafas sesaat, lalu dipandangnya sang adik.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu bahwa _Magic Pet_ yang kurang diberikan energi dari yang seharusnya akan membuat energi sebelumnya yang ditransfer akan kembali menipis dengan drastis bagi _Magic Pet_ itu sendiri?"

Sang adik membelalakkan matanya dengan terkejut. Dipandangnya _Magic Pet_ pirang miliknya.

"Jangan katakan kalau dia…"

"Ya," sahut Itachi. "Kau tidak memberikan energi sesuai yang dibutuhkannya."

"Tapi… Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah membaca…"

"Memang bukan salahmu sepenuhnya," potong Itachi.

Kata-kata itu membuat si bungsu Uchiha mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada sang kakak. Tangan putih Itachi menyodorkan kertas putih tadi yang dipegangnya pada Sasuke. Sekilas Sasuke memperhatikan Itachi dengan heran sebelum matanya beralih pada kertas yang ada di depannya. Kertas yang tadinya kosong itu kini telah tertoreh sebuah tulisan dan ia membacanya. Dan kembali matanya terbelalak penuh kejut.

"Ini…"

"Itu adalah salah satu _Item_ untuk _Wizard_ kelas A. Untuk membelinya harus memiliki lisensi _Wizard level A_. Fungsinya untuk mengetahui status terperinci dari suatu objek. Baik itu objek hidup maupun mati," jelas Itachi.

"Tapi… status si Dobe ini…"

Itachi menghelakan nafasnya kembali. Matanya kini beralih pada _Magic Pet_ pirang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya serta Sasuke. Memperhatikan si anak manis yang memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kau salah memperkirakan bahwa anak manis ini sama seperti _Magic Pet_ pada umumnya, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya memandang kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan geram. Mata oniksnya pun kini beralih pada _Magic Pet_ miliknya yang mengalihkan pandangan padanya juga.

"Dia membutuhkan 30% energi dari _Wizard_ pemiliknya?" lirih Sasuke.

"Ya. Jika dikalkulasikan secara normal, untuk mentransfer 10% energi dibutuhkan 30% total _Mana_ yang dibutuhkan. Sedangkan anak manis ini…"

"Dia membutuhkan 30% energi dariku, yang itu berarti jika aku melakukan _Energy Transferring_ padanya menggunakan _Mana_, maka…"

"Kau akan langsung melemah karena kehabisan _Mana_," lanjut Itachi.

Seolah tercekat, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Semua terasa hening di dalam ruangan itu. Semua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing hingga akhirnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius, Itachi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Kau jaga anak manis itu, Sasuke. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar mengenai masalah ini."

Dan dua sosok yang menghilang dari balik pintu itu menjadi awal dibukanya masalah baru bagi Sasuke.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**Nieranthas : Magic Pet**

Prequel & sequel from Nieranthas : Fireworks Pouring by Snow

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Nieranthas : MP © Akaneko SeiYu

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Tirai malam bermanik bintang perlahan hadir dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Membawa kenyamanan bagi sebagian orang untuk menikmati malam gelap. Dengan suasana seperti ini, tentu membuat orang ingin bersantai setelah seharian melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang mungkin melelahkan. Ditemani dengan secangkir kopi hangat dan juga makanan ringan seperti biskuit, tentu akan terasa sempurna andai saja…

**Krauk. Kriuk. Nyam. Nyam. Slurp. Haup. Glek.**

**Andai saja** tidak ada suara berisik seperti ini.

Dengan _death glare_ penuh aura nafsu membunuh, iris oniks milik si bungsu Uchiha diberikan pada _Magic Pet_ pirang yang tengah makan dengan santai di depannya. Sesaat Naruto menghentikan acara makannya dan merasa menggigil seketika entah karena apa tanpa disadarinya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding dengan pipi yang menggembung penuh makanan. Dan pandangannya tertumbuk pada majikannya. Alis pirangnya terangkat seolah tak mengerti.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seolah kau tidak merasa berbuat salah, _**Dobe**_."

_Magic Pet_ rubah itu menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos.

**Ctak.**

Oh… Andai Sasuke tidak memiliki pengendalian diri, mungkin dia sudah melempari si pirang itu dengan buku-buku literatur tebal yang tengah dibacanya. _Hard cover_ buku yang tengah dibacanya sampai tercetak jelas bentuk jari-jarinya yang tengah menggenggam buku itu karena menahan kekesalannya. Sabar… sabar…

"Aku tahu kau sangat lapar karena energi yang kuberikan tadi pagi tak cukup untukmu."

"U-hum… Nyem… Nyem…" angguknya sambil tetap melanjutkan makan.

"Dan itulah yang menjadi masalah kita sekarang hingga aku harus terjebak dengan buku-buku tebal ini dan kau yang terjebak dengan rasa laparmu."

"Krauk… Kres… Kres… Iyah… Nyam…"

"Jadi, _Dobe_…" jeda sesaat.

"Hum?"

**WUUUSH… DRAK!**

Sebuah buku tebal melayang tepat ke arah si _Magic Pet_ pirang, namun dengan refleksnya yang bagus dia masih bisa menghindarinya hingga buku itu membentur dinding yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Sesaat iris biru itu terkejut ketika mendapat serangan buku mendadak dari majikannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, _Teme_!" bentaknya tak terima.

"Berhenti membuat suara berisik dengan ritual makanmu itu! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, _Dobe_!" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang membentak dengan wajah murkanya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menyerangku dengan buku," sungut Naruto sambil menggembunkan pipinya karena kesal.

Antara ingin melanjutkan marahnya, Sasuke sesaat bimbang ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan _Magic Pet_ rubahnya. Dia juga kesal, tapi melihat ekspresi itu… Argh… Entahlah.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja," desah Sasuke lelah.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada 'tapi', _Dobe_," potong Sasuke. "Setidaknya dengan tidur kau bisa menghemat energimu sehingga kau tidak akan menghabiskan persediaan makanan di rumahku," lanjutnya dengan kejam.

"Huh… Baiklah. Tunggu sampai aku menghabiskan semua makanan ini terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya. Dia memperhatikan aktifitas si rubah pirang dalam diam. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana mengenai masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi. Menghela nafas lelah, rasanya baru kali ini dia menghadapi masalah yang menurutnya menyusahkan. Dan semua ini terjadi sejak kedatangan si _Magic Pet_ pirang di hadapannya. Apakah memiliki _Magic Pet_ memang merepotkan seperti ini? Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa seperti rekannya yang berasal dari klan jenius Nara yang selalu merasa semua hal adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan. Lupakan.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Membuatnya memfokuskan diri pada sosok _Magic Pet_ miliknya yang sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hn. Tidurlah."

"_Oyasumi_."

Dan Naruto pun pergi dari tempatnya setelah mendapat sahutan dari Sasuke berupa anggukan kepala menandakan dia meresponnya. Sosok pemuda pirang itu berjalan menuju sisi ruangan lain, lebih tepatnya kamar Sasuke yang berada di sebelah ruang kerjanya saat ini. Hal ini membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Oi, _Dobe_. Kenapa kau ke arah sana?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidur?" sahut si pirang heran.

Sasuke menggeram mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidur di kamarku. Kau punya kamar sendiri 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mau," tolaknya.

"Kau…"

"Bukankah tadi siang sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada kau di dekatku? Jika aku tidak bisa menangkap aromamu di sekitarku saat aku tidur, aku tidak bisa tenang, _Teme_," jelas Naruto sambil lagi-lagi mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

**Blush.**

"Ap…"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika mendengar hal itu dari mulut si pirang yang dengan santai mengatakannya. Dan dia merasa malu karenanya. Kenapa kata-katanya seperti sedang merayu, sih? Yang benar saja. Sasuke sudah terlalu sering digoda maupun dirayu oleh gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya. Bahkan lebih parah. Tapi kenapa dia justru merasa malu dan berdebar ketika mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari _Magic Pet_-nya?

Melihat majikannya yang diam saja, membuat Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Sasuke. Membiarkan si pemuda _emo_ itu terpaku di tempatnya. Akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali setelah merasa _blank_ sesaat.

**Brak.**

Dia memukul meja dengan kesal.

"Dia membuatku terlihat bodoh," geramnya menahan rasa malunya.

Masih dengan perasaan dongkol, Sasuke melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yaitu membaca buku-buku literature mengenai _Magic Pet_. Dengan kasar dia membuka tiap halaman tanpa berniat membacanya. Di pikirannya ia masih memikirkan si pirang yang selalu membuatnya tampak kacau karena ulahnya yang kelewat polos atau bodoh. Kenapa sejak kedatangan _Magic Pet_ barunya, Sasuke jadi merasa hidupnya tak lagi tenang seperti biasanya?

"Kenapa untuk menjadi seorang _Wizard_ harus membutuhkan _Magic Pet_ juga, sih?"

Oke, itu pertanyaan bodoh untuk seorang jenius dari klan Uchiha seperti dirinya. Mendengus kesal, Sasuke merutuki perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Dia sebenarnya mengerti dengan baik mengapa _Wizard_ dan _Magic Pet_ harus bekerja sama, karena hal itu sudah dijelaskan sejak dulu. Baik itu dalam buku, penjelasan dari orang lain, bahkan sampai melihat kenyataannya. _Magic Pet_ memang sangat membantu dalam pekerjaan seorang _Wizard_. Terutama kemampuan khusus dari tiap-tiap _Magic Pet_.

Tapi dari semua yang dia amati, entah kenapa hanya _Magic Pet_ miliknya yang terlihat jauh lebih menyusahkan dibandingkan dengan _Magic Pet_ orang lain. Sasuke paham kok, kalau _Magic Pet_ miliknya memiliki kelebihan jauh lebih baik dari pada _Magic Pet_ yang selama ini dilihatnya. Naruto memiliki kemampuan tempur yang hebat, dia juga memiliki 2 tipe khusus _Magic Pet_ dalam dirinya, serta penampilan fisiknya yang bisa menggoda siapa saja.

"…"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan, bukan itu, batinnya kesal karena melantur. Walaupun Naruto memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata _Magic Pet_ pada umumnya, yang menjadi masalah justru sifat dan juga jalan pikirannya yang masih sangat polos itu. Kenapa dia harus seperti anak kecil begitu? Benar-benar seperti bayi yang tak tahu apa-apa begitu lahir ke dunia. Setidaknya walaupun _Magic Pet_ liar, biasanya mereka memiliki insting untung waspada terhadap apapun. Tidak seperti Naruto yang mudah untuk dibohongi hingga tidak tahu siapa musuhnya seperti peristiwa beberapa hari lalu itu ketika mereka berada di Ura Konoha.

"Apa karena dia adalah _Magic Pet_ yang diberitahukan oleh _Dark Wizard_ itu?"

Ah ya, benar juga. Kalau diingat lagi, Sasuke mendapatkan _Magic Pet_ seperti Naruto karena dia telah melakukan perjanjian dengan gadis dari _Dark Wizard_ itu. Benar juga, mungkin saja gadis itu mengetahui sesuatu mengenai _Magic Pet_ rubah miliknya yang memiliki kondisi tak biasa. Siapa tahu dia bisa memberitahu jalan keluar mengenai masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Hanya saja…

"Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menghubunginya?" desahnya frustrasi.

Sial. Kenapa rasanya dia benar-benar merasa bodoh? Saat itu saja yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu adalah gadis _Dark wizard_ itu. Jadi… adalah hal yang mustahil jika Sasuke mencari _Dark wizard_ itu ke seluruh daerah tanpa tujuan. Sasuke menyepat kesal. Harusnya ada petunjuk lain yang bisa dia dapatkan mengenai hal ini. Sepertinya ada kaitan mengenai hal lainnya selain gadis _Dark Wizard_ itu. Apa, ya? _Dark Wizard_… _Magic Pet_… Naruto… Hutan… Transaksi… Ukh…

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memijat dahinya mencari benang merah dari semua yang dipikirkannya. Rasanya ada yang terlupakan dari hal ini.

**Tring.**

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Itu dia… 'Dia' yang mendapatkan _Magic Pet_ terlebih dahulu melalui _Dark Wizard_ itu mungkin saja pernah mengalami hal ini," gumamnya.

Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke berjalan menuju meja kerjanya sambil mengumpat kesal. Kenapa dia tidak memikirkannya sejak tadi? Neji yang juga pernah melakukan transaksi dengan gadis _Dark Wizard_ itu mungkin pernah mengalami masalah yang serupa dengan _Magic Pet_ rakun miliknya. Akh… Dasar bodoh. Kenapa baru teringat sekarang?

Diambilnya selembar kertas lalu ia mulai menulis di atasnya. Setelah selesai, dibacanya sekilas isi surat yang ditujukan untuk Neji. Kamudian disentuhnya kertas itu dengan ujung telunjuk kanannya dan Sasuke membaca mantra. Kertas itu sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya dan terdapat diagram dengan lambang Uchiha di atasnya. Perlahan kertas yang sudah diberi mantra oleh Sasuke mulai bergerak dan melipat dengan sendirinya hingga membentuk seperti burung kecil. Bungsu Uchiha itu membuka jendela di belakangnya dan membiarkan burung kertas berisi suratnya itu terbang pada orang yang ditujunya.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat suratnya yang telah pergi. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga dia mendapat petunjuk atau jalan keluar mengenai masalah ini sebelum ujian kenaikan _Wizard_ yang akan diadakan kurang dari seminggu lagi. Setelah menutup jendela ruangannya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di sisi ruang kerja ini.

Dapat dilihatnya sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang _King Size_ miliknya. Didekatinya _Magic Pet_ miliknya secara perlahan dan sesaat dia membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Telinga Naruto telah berubah menjadi telinga rubah seperti yang dialaminya tadi pagi. Ini berarti energinya kembali menipis dan semakin minim. Mendecak kesal, Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam dengan serius.

"Ngh…"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pergerakan yang dilakukan Naruto. Dilihatnya _Magic Pet_ pirang itu memeluk perutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil meringkuk. Tampak wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Apa dia lapar?

Diperhatikan lagi dengan seksama sosok pemuda yang tengah tidur itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa sedikit simpati dengan kondisi _Magic Pet_ rubah miliknya. Dibenarkannya posisi tidur Naruto yang tampak tak nyaman. Direbahkannya tubuh itu di atas ranjangnya sambil menyelimutinya, lalu dibenahnya bantal yang menjadi sandaran kepala pirang Naruto agar bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Dengkuran halus keluar dari sosok Naruto seolah memberitahu bahwa dia sedikit merasa nyaman sekarang.

"Hh… Kau menyusahkan, _Dobe_," desah Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar tangan porselen itu membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang entah mengapa terasa halus di antara jemari panjangnya. Membuatnya ingin terus menyentuhnya. Dilihatnya bibir mungil Naruto yang sedikit merekahkan senyuman. Mungkin dia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Sasuke juga menyunggingkan senyuman di bibir tipisnya. Entah mengapa, melihat _Magic Pet_ miliknya yang tampak nyaman seperti itu membuatnya juga merasa lega.

Dia tahu, dibalik kelopak mata coklat bertiraikan lentiknya bulu mata itu bersembunyi iris biru jernih yang entah kenapa kini jadi disukainya. Pipi tembem yang selalu digembungkannya ketika _Magic Pet_ pirang ini kesal semakin menampakkan tiga garis halus di setiap sisinya yang membuatnya semakin atraktif. Dielusnya sebelah pipi itu dengan lembut dan dirasakannya kepala Naruto yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan Sasuke.

Ibu jarinya masih membelai pipi tan itu dengan perlahan. Memperhatikan betapa ekspresi yang dikeluarkan si pirang tampak tenang. Selama ini sesungguhnya Sasuke cukup sadar bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini telah menarik perhatian banyak orang, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ya, si pirang berisik namun juga unik ini memiliki pesona yang membuat banyak orang mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Dan terkadang ada perasaan menggelitik yang seolah mengaduk lambungnya setiap ada orang yang memperhatikan Naruto bahkan mendekatinya. Perasaan kesal merasukinya setiap Sasuke melihat hal itu.

"Hmmh… Te… me…"

Iris oniksnya kini beralih pada bibir mungil merah menggoda yang tengah sedikit terbuka setelah memanggil 'nama'-nya. Kali ini ibu jarinya mengusap kuncup bibir kemerahan yang dimiliki _Magic Pet_ pirang di hadapannya. Rasa lembut terasa melalui indera perabanya. Kenapa hanya menyentuhnya menggunakan ibu jarinya saja terasa begitu lembut, pikirnya. Bagaimana jika… dirasakan secara langsung, ya?

Pikirannya yang terus bergelayut tanpa sadar membuatnya terus bergerak mendekat pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang masih dengan tenang tertidur. Perlahan kelopak putihnya menutup setengah ketika dirasakannya nafas hangat yang beraturan terasa menerpa wajah Sasuke. Aroma _citrus_ yang lembut tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya ketika wajahnya semakin mendekat pada sosok _Magic Pet_ rubah miliknya. Hal ini membuat hasratnya untuk menyentuh bibir merekah itu semakin kuat dan menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Dan menghilangnya iris oniks khas miliknya bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata putih yang terpejam menikmati ketika rasa lembut menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Kecupan yang ringan dan juga singkat. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya sesaat untuk memperhatikan wajah tan di depannya yang masih tetap damai dalam tidurnya.

Lagi. Ingin rasanya Sasuke merasakan lebih lagi dari kelembutan yang tadi hinggap padanya. Rasa lembut itu membuatnya merasakan ketagihan yang tidak dia mengerti. Dengan ibu jarinya diusapnya perlahan bibir lembut yang baru dirasakannya. Menengadahkan sedikit kepala pirang itu dan kembali mempertemukan belahan bibirnya dengan kelembutan yang memenuhi hasratnya kini. Mengecup penuh kelembutan berkali-kali dan mengecap rasa manis ketika lidahnya mencicipi bibir merah menggoda milik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Nghh…"

Lenguhan panjang itu bahkan tak didengarnya. Fokus pikirannya hanya tertuju pada rasa lembut dan juga manis yang tengah dirasakannya. Rasa ketagihan yang amat besar memenuhi hati serta pikiran pemuda emo ini. Menyingkirkan batas logika yang selama ini selalu dipertahankan bangsawan Uchiha miliknya. Semua itu musnah tergantikan oleh kenikmatan yang tengah dirasakan. Betapa rasa manis yang selama ini dibencinya menjadi hal yang akan menjadi favoritnya kini.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah yang pertama baginya, namun lidahnya dengan piawai menjelajahi rongga mulut yang telah bisa dicapainya. Mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalamnya tanpa sisa. Mengecap semua rasa manis di setiap sudut yang tengah dicicipinya bagai candu. Rasa manis yang membaur dalam lidahnya membuatnya lupa akan akal sehatnya. Tangan pucatnya membelai pipi halus itu dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Bahkan dia tidak menyadari iris biru itu sedikit terbuka dari kelopak mata kecoklatan yang berhiaskan bulu mata lentik. Memandang dengan pandangan tak fokus dan membuat sedikit gerakan, menyentuh dada bidang majikannya dan beralih melingkarkan kedua tangan tan miliknya pada leher Sasuke. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang benar-benar menyadari apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya menikmati, tak lebih.

Suara-suara kecupan terus terdengar memenuhi ruangan kamar. Dan Sasuke merasakan suatu kehangatan mengalir di dalam mulutnya ketika dirasakannya ciuman itu begitu dalam. Entah mengapa rasanya udara terasa begitu panas dan ia mulai sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Perlahan dilepaskannya ciuman itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan dipandangnya pemuda pirang yang berada di bawahnya. Keadaannya benar-benar menggoda imannya untuk melanjutkan lebih dari ini. Wajah tan yang merona, pandangan mata yang sayu, deru nafas yang memburu, ditambah bibir mungilnya yang basah sedikit meneteskan saliva. Ini…

"Sa… suke…"

**Gasp.**

Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Atau lebih tepatnya diawali oleh dirinya. Dengan segera Sasuke segera bangkit dari atas tubuh _Magic Pet_ pirang miliknya dan memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi syok yang terlihat jelas walaupun rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Dia tidak mengerti. Dia sungguh bingung. Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba hilang kendali dan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu pada _Magic Pet_-nya? 'Kenapa' dan 'kenapa' lainnya masih berputar di dalam kepalanya mencari jawaban yang tak bisa ditemukannya. Dia terus terdiam hingga suara serak di dekatnya menginterupsi.

"Sasuke… _Arigatou_…"

Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Apakah untuk ciuman tadi?

**Blush.**

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya yang terasa panas. Dengan cepat ditutupnya sebagian wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Namun pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada Naruto yang terbaring.

"Tapi… aku masih mengantuk…"

Dan kembali iris biru jernih itu bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata coklat miliknya. Dengkuran halus terdengar dengan nafas yang teratur. Dia kembali tertidur dengan ekspresi polosnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"…"

Rasanya Sasuke merasa sakit kepala sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak mendapatkan penjelasan sendiri atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dipijitnya perlahan dahinya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tengah dilandanya. Mau berapa kali pun pertanyaan itu muncul dalam pikirannya, tetap saja dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban secara logis. Yang Sasuke tahu, sepertinya dia memang terbawa perasaan tadi. Tapi kenapa bisa? Ah… ini benar-benar memusingkan. Belum selesai masalahnya dengan _Magic Pet_ pirang itu mengenai cara mentransfer energi yang efektif, kini sudah ditambah lagi masalah lainnya. Walaupun itu karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

Diperhatikannya sosok Naruto yang terbaring dengan damai. Melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan tenang seolah tanpa beban membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya anak ini meninggalkannya tidur dengan masalah yang ada. Memang bukan salahnya juga, tapi… Aaaarrhhh…

Tanpa disadari Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, bertindak di luar tingkahnya yang biasa. Kembali dia memandang si pirang. Rasanya ada yang berubah…

Tunggu dulu.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Dilihatnya telinga Naruto yang telah kembali menjadi telinga manusia. Telinga rubahnya menghilang, tapi… bagaimana bisa? Disentuhnya telinga itu perlahan untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Telinganya telah kembali menjadi telinga manusia. Merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tidurnya, Naruto menepiskan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan tidur.

Bukankah _Magic Pet_ bisa kembali menggunakan sosok manusia apabila sudah diberi energi? Kalau begitu, kenapa Naruto…

_Energy Transferring…_

Apakah tadi Sasuke baru saja melakukan hal itu pada Naruto? Mungkinkah… melalui ciuman tadi? Menatap kedua tangannya dengan nanar, ia merasakan sedikit keanehan pada tubuhnya. Mana-nya tidak berkurang, tapi dia memang merasakan sedikit lelah. Energinya seperti berkurang. Jadi… rupanya ada cara seperti ini? Melakukan _Energy Transferring_ bahkan tanpa membuang Mana sama sekali.

Seringaian bermain di bibirnya. Bagus. Dengan begini dia telah menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya. Dia memang tidak menyangka bahwa ada cara seperti ini… walaupun…

**Blush.**

Agak sedikit memalukan. Ah, sial. Kenapa wajahnya terasa panas lagi? Kenapa juga dia harus merasa malu sekarang? Itu hanyalah cara untuk memberikan energi pada rubah bodoh itu. Walaupun memang bibirnya terasa lembut dan begitu manis.

"… Bodoh," rutuknya.

Terserahlah. Tapi setidaknya hal ini harus dirahasiakan dari semua orang. Jika semua orang sampai mengetahuinya, hancurlah sudah kehidupannya. Dia masih butuh ketenangan untuk menjalani hidupnya. Diliriknya tubuh Naruto yang terlelap. Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di samping pemuda pirang itu. Dielusnya perlahan rambut pirang _Magic Pet_-nya yang terasa lembut.

"_Oyasumi, Dobe."_

Dan bunga tidur perlahan mengambil alih kesadarannya untuk terlelap dalam kedamaian.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-kun," sapa Sai sambil menata meja makan dengan berbagai perabotan makan.

"_Ohayou_, _Otouto_, anak manis," kali ini Itachi yang telah duduk di kursi kepala keluarga yang berada di paling ujung meja panjang.

"Hn."

"_Ohayou_, Sai, Itachi," sahut Naruto dengan penuh ceria.

"Naruto-kun, tolong panggil Itachi-sama dengan seharusnya," tegur Sai.

"Sudahlah, Sai. Biarkan saja," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berada di sisi kanan Itachi dan Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan Sai duduk di kursi di sisi kiri Itachi, berhadapan dengan tempat Sasuke duduk. Para pelayan mulai membawakan makanan untuk disajikan pada mereka. Makan pagi hari ini dilalui dengan tenang tanpa banyak bicara. Yah… kecuali suara berisik Naruto yang meminta makanan tambahan sebanyak dua kali. Dan… hanya dua kali. Melihat hal itu, membuat Itachi tersadar sesuatu.

"Anak manis, apakah kau benar-benar sudah kenyang?"

"Iya," sahut Naruto.

Jawaban yang diberikan Naruto membuat alis Itachi berkerut.

"Jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, Aniki. Dia sudah kuberi energi," celetuk Sasuke sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Kali ini pandangan Itachi beralih pada sang adik, memandang dengan sanksi.

"Bukankah jika kau tidak memberikan energimu untuknya secara penuh dia akan-"

"Aku sudah memberikan energiku seperti yang dia butuhkan."

Sesaat Itachi tak bereaksi. Dia memandang sosok adiknya dengan seksama. Mencari suatu keganjalan tapi tak ada.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak tampak kelelahan atau semacamnya?"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti dengan Naruto yang juga berdiri di sampingnya.

"Karena aku menemukan suatu cara untuk memberikan energiku padanya."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan meja makan dengan santai. Diikuti dengan Naruto yang membuntutinya sebelum suara Itachi memanggil Magic Pet pirang itu.

"Tunggu, anak manis."

Lebih baik bertanya pada anak manis ini dari pada harus bertanya pada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya, pikir Itachi.

"Ya?" sahut Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada Itachi.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku cara apa yang digunakan Sasuke untuk memberikan energi padamu?"

Naruto memandang Itachi dengan ekspresi polosnya, lalu dia menyeringai dengan ceria.

"Kata Sasuke… Ra-ha-si-a… Hehehehe…"

Dengan itu Naruto segera berlari menyusul majikannya yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman misterius di balik sosoknya yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan Itachi hanya menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil memperhatikan kedua sosok itu.

"Hmm…" gumamnya.

Sai hanya memperhatikan semua interaksi yang terjadi sejak tadi dalam diam. Perlahan dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Itachi.

"Ada perintah untukku, Itachi-sama?"

Jeda sesaat sebelum Itachi menjawabnya.

"Tidak ada. Tetap awasi mereka seperti biasa."

"Baik."

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Memandang lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Cepat atau lambat, anak burung pasti akan terbang meninggalkan sarangnya."

"…"

"Walaupun aku sudah mengetahuinya… hal itu tetap saja menyakitkan."

"…"

"Tapi setidaknya… itu lebih baik daripada dia terikat dengan dunia yang busuk ini. Benar 'kan, Sai?"

"… Ya… Itachi-sama."

l\_/l  
(^_^)

to be continue…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Yooooossssaaaaa… Minnaaaa… Ogenki desu ka? *ditimpukin*

Oke2… aku tau udah setaun lebih nih fict ga di apdet. Tapi seenggaknya aku ga ada niatan buat bikin nih fict jadi hiatus. Aku ngerti gimana sedihnya fict kesukaan kita dihiatusin sama author favorit kita. Jadi, aku ga mau bikin kalian para penikmat fict-ku juga ngerasain sedih itu. *halah*

Oke lanjut. Kalo ada yg nanya, bahkan sering banget yg nanya, "Kenapa sih ga pernah apdet?" atau "Kenapa sih lama banget apdetnya?" dan 'kenapa-kenapa' lainnya yg bla… bla… bla… maka alasannya adalah…

I REALLY BUSY IN REAL WORLD, AGAN2… N SISTAH…

Aku masih harus kuliah, kerja, dan hiburannya cuma cosplay. Jadi, maaf… buatku sekarang cosplay lebih penting… XP *plak*

Karena aku punya mimpi baru di dunia cosplay, yaitu… ingin mencapai tempat Pinky-Neechan, Orochi-sama, Echow & Sora berpijak. Aku… atau lebih tepatnya timku, AMP; juga ingin menembus AFA. Kalau mereka (yg notabene-nya semua cewe) bisa, kenapa aku n timku ga bisa? Dan mereka yang sudah berada 'diatas' itu adalah orang2 yg bercosplay dengan BENAR.

Huff… jadi ngelantur gini. Semoga kalian mengerti ya kenapa aku jadi jarang apdet fict? Dan dukung tim kami, AMP… XP *plak*

**With Evil smile,**

**Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**

**Mind to review?**


	7. Wizard and Magic Pet

**Previous Chapter :**

"_Tunggu, anak manis."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Bisakah kau memberitahuku cara apa yang digunakan Sasuke untuk memberikan energi padamu?"_

"_Kata Sasuke… Ra-ha-si-a…Hehehehe…"_

"_Cepat atau lambat, anak burung pasti akan terbang meninggalkan sarangnya."_

"…"

"_Walaupun aku sudah mengetahuinya… hal itu tetap saja menyakitkan."_

"…"

"_Tapi setidaknya… itu lebih baik dari pada dia terikat dengan dunia yang busuk 'kan, Sai?"_

"… _Ya… Itachi-sama."_

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Humor (*)

Rate : T (*)

Pair :SasuNaru

Warning :sho-ai/yaoi, OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.

**Don't like please don't read!**

(*) bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Enjoy please…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Apa kau mengerti, _Dobe_?"

Iris oniks milik si bungsu Uchiha menatap lurus pada pemuda pirang yang puncak kepalanya hanya sebatas hidung pemuda _stoic_ itu. Warna hitam sekelam malam beradu pandang dengan birunya langit. Tatapan penuh intimidasi diberikannya bagaikan perintah tanpa kata. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas tatapan tajam yang diberikan majikannya dengan pandangan polos yang terpancar dari bola mata birunya yang besar.

"Kau tidak boleh mengacaukan kerja keras kita selama seminggu ini. Semuanya ditentukan hari ini, di balik pintu besar itu," Sasuke menunjuk pintu besar coklat tua yang terbuat dari pohon oak itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada _Magic Pet_ rubah miliknya. "Ini harus menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kita lakukan. Aku tidak ingin mencemarkan nama Uchiha hanya karena hal ini. Dan kita harus lebih baik dari _Baka Aniki_."

"_Teme_..."

_**Twitch.**_

"Panggil namaku dengan benar, _Dobe_," geram Sasuke.

Si _'Dobe'_ menggembungkan pipinya dengan ekspresi kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau juga tidak memanggil namaku dengan benar, _Teme_," tudingnya.

Sasuke menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya bertengkar hal sepele seperti ini. Dia harus kembali ke pembicaraan yang sebenarnya sebelum mereka didiskualifikasi bahkan sebelum ujian ini dimulai. Itu tidak lucu 'kan? Hari ini, ujian ini, adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar tidak ada hal yang mengacaukan jalannya ujian _Wizard_ ini. Kali ini Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh akan hal ini walaupun sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berharap.

"Baiklah, terserah," desahnya mengalah. "Tapi-"

"Aku ingat, Sasuke. Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali dan setiap hari. Itu sudah membuatku lebih dari ingat. Benarkah kau ini seorang yang dingin dan pendiam seperti yang dikatakan Itachi-_Nii_?" tanya Naruto sarkastik dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata –kau-ini-cerewet-sekali-.

Merasa tertohok dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan _Magic Pet_-nya, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pirang. Mencoba berpikir jernih. Karena memang sepertinya dia terlalu tegang hanya untuk menghadapi ujian ini. Gugup? _Yeah_, Sasuke tidak mungkin akan mengakuinya begitu saja. Yang benar saja. Sedikit diakuinya bahwa dia memang terlalu berlebihan. Hanya itu dan dia tidak gugup atau semacamnya. Camkan itu.

"Kita masuk," ucapnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke pintu untuk menjalani ujiannya. "Lakukan seperti yang telah kita lakukan selama ini."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Tak ada lagi ekspresi santai maupun polos yang terpancar dari wajah _Magic Pet_ pirang itu. Yang ada hanya wajah serius yang membuat auranya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih berat. Ekspresi manis yang selalu terpancar berganti menjadi raut wajah serius. Melihat hal itu, membuat rasa percaya diri Sasuke bangkit.

"Ayo, _Dobe_."

"_Temeee~_ berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Haaah... Kemana perginya wajah seriusmu itu, Naruto?

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**Nieranthas : Magic Pet**

Prequel & sequel from Nieranthas : Fireworks Pouring by Snow

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Nieranthas : MP © Akaneko SeiYu

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang luas, terdapat beberapa pasang calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_. Mereka tengah menunggu hasil ujian di sana. Beberapa _Magic Pet_ yang ada melayani majikan mereka. Membuat ruangan itu sedikit ramai karena beberapa peserta yang tampak cemas akan hasil yang akan mereka terima. Apakah lulus atau tidak? Jikapun lulus, mereka ada di tingkatan apa? Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sofa besar di dalam ruangan itu dengan santai, dengan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya seraya bermain dengan sebuah jeruk yang tadi diambilnya dari atas meja dan melempar-lemparkannya ke atas.

Terkadang beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ yang tampak sangat santai itu dengan pandangan heran. Berbagai pertanyaan hadir di benak mereka. Demi Tuhan, mereka tahu siapa sosok tampan dengan ekspresi wajah yang selalu _stoic_ nan dingin itu. Mereka tidak heran dengan perangai Tuan Muda satu itu. Yang membuat mereka heran justru ada pada si pirang di sampingnya. Benarkah itu adalah _Magic Pet_ si bungsu Uchiha? Tapi kenapa tingkahnya tidak seperti _'Magic Pet'_?

**Tap**. Suara jeruk yang ditangkap karena dimainkan.

Merasa diperhatikan, iris biru Naruto memandang ke arah orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya. Senyuman manispun dilancarkannya hingga membuat wajah semua orang-orang yang melihatnya tersapu rona merah yang kentara begitu jelas. Tak hanya para majikan peserta calon _Wizard_, bahkan para _Magic Pet_ mereka pun tak ayal juga mengikuti jejak sang majikan.

**Zrrrt.**

Tatapan mata tajam penuh intimidasi dengan arus listrik dari elemen petir yang dimilikinya menyelimuti tubuh sang bungsu Uchiha. Wajah merona yang tadi berada di wajah-wajah mereka berubah menjadi biru karena rasa takut yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Uchiha Sasuke marah. Dan siapa pun yang sudah mendengar kata 'Uchiha Sasuke' dengan 'marah' itu berarti pertanda buruk. Buru-buru mereka semua mengalihkan wajah mereka dari pasangan calon _Wizard-Magic_ Pet dari klan Uchiha itu. Lebih baik menghindar dari pada merenggang nyawa, benar?

Merasa intimidasinya berhasil, Sasuke menghentikan sihir elemen listriknya. Sementara Naruto yang melihat hal itu semua hanya mengedikkan bahunya santai dan melanjutkan dengan melempar jeruk yang masih dipegangnya.

**Griiit.**

Pintu besar ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan salah satu staff penguji dari Akademi yang mengenakan jubah putih-biru dengan lambang Akademi Konoha di dada kirinya. Sesosok pria dewasa dengan raut ramah terpatri di wajahnya. Rambut coklat gelapnya diikat tinggi, dengan segaris luka yang melintang di hidungnya terlihat walaupun kulitnya berwarna coklat eksotis. Dia menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, silahkan ikuti aku."

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, diikuti dengan Naruto yang sebelumnya menaruh jeruk di atas meja kembali. Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan mengikuti staff Akademi itu menuju ruangan lain yang lebih besar. Pintu besar dengan ukiran lambang Konoha terbuka ketika mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Di dalamnya terdapat podium tinggi dengan beberapa staff penguji duduk di balik meja besar di sana yang membentuk setengah lingkaran(1).

Sasuke beserta Naruto berdiri di atas lantai berbentuk lingkaran besar dengan lambang Konoha di tengahnya. Setelah pijakan mereka mantap, perlahan lantai itu melayang ke atas hingga hampir menyamai tinggi podium. Membuat pasangan calon _Wizard-Magic Pet_ itu dapat saling berpandangan dengan beberapa staff Akademi penguji yang ada di podium.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Iris oniks Sasuke memandang ke arah salah seorang staff Akademi dengan rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sedangkan penguji yang diketahui bernama Asuma itu hanya menyeringai maklum melihat respon minim yang selalu ditunjukkan pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu.

"Selamat," jedanya seraya menghisap dan mengeluarkan asap rokoknya perlahan. Menyesap dan menikmatinya. "Kau dinyatakan lulus sebagai seorang _Wizard_."

'_Tentu saja,'_ batin Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

Seorang penguji wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah juga angkat bicara, Kurenai namanya. "Klan Uchiha memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi akan kemampuannya. Uchiha Sasuke, kau lulus sebagai _Wizard_ dengan _Grade A_. Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu." Penguji bernama Kurenai itu memasang senyum menawan di wajah cantiknya. Tampak ekspresi bangga di sana.

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit tanda sebagai apresiasinya.

Kali ini staff penguji yang tadi menjemput dan mengantarkannya ke ruangan inilah yang bicara. "Ini, kuberikan _A Grade Wizard Certificate_ untukmu. Dan kuucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu yang sangat memuaskan." Pria bernama Iruka itu memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan permata biru tua di atasnya yang menunjukkan bahwa orang yang mengenakan cincin biru ini adalah seorang _Wizard_ level A.

Mari kita perjelas akan hal ini. Untuk menandakan bahwa seorang _Mage_ telah lulus menjadi _Wizard_, mereka akan diberikan sebuah cincin untuk menunjukkan identitas dirinya. Dan cincin itu juga berarti sertifikat kelulusan seorang _Wizard_. Lalu, warna permata yang terdapat pada cincin seorang _Wizard_ sangat mempengaruhi levelnya. Itu agar memudahkan orang-orang melihat level yang dimiliki _Wizard_ yang bersangkutan. Untuk _Wizard_ terendah, yaitu level D, permata yang diberikan berwarna kuning tipis. Warna oranye atau jingga untuk _Wizard_ level C. Warna hijau tosca untuk _Wizard_ level B. Biru tua untuk menunjukkan _Wizard_ dengan level A, seperti yang diberikan pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan untuk _Wizard_ dengan level AA, S, hingga SS, yang berada di bawah naungan _Wizard Association_, memiliki sedikit perbedaan. Walaupun warna yang digunakan juga berbeda, misalnya warna ungu untuk level AA, merah untuk level S, dan perak untuk level SS, namun di atas permata cincin _Wizard_ itu terdapat lambang asosiasi Konoha. Hal ini bertujuan agar klien yang mengajukan _Quest_ di atas level AA kepada asosiasi bisa mempercayai _Wizard_ yang dikirimkan pada mereka untuk menyelesaikan _Quest_ yang diminta.

Sasuke menerima cincin sertifikat _Wizard_ miliknya ketika Iruka memberikan cincin itu dengan melayangkannya hingga tepat berada di depan pemuda Uchiha. Selama beberapa saat Sasuke memperhatikan cincin biru yang didapatkannya tanpa merubah ekspresinya. Dia memakai cincin itu di jari telunjuk kirinya setelah sebelumnya memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada muridmu ini, Kakashi?" tanya Asuma yang memecah keheningan sejak tadi. Pria perokok itu menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang staff penguji lain yang duduk di sebelah Iruka yang sejak tadi diam saja sambil membaca sebuah buku mencurigakan bersampul oranye.

Pria berambut _silver_ yang mengenakan masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya menurunkan buku yang menutupi kepalanya. Mata kirinya ditutupi oleh _eyepatch_ hitam dan mata kanannya menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi bosan yang kentara. Guru dan murid itu saling pandang dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

"Selamat, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Hening.

Rasanya semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu merasakan angin yang berhembus di sekitar mereka. Apa-apaan guru dan murid ini?

"Hei, hei, yang benar saja, Kakashi? Hanya segitu saja?" protes Asuma.

"Aku tidak harus membuatkan pesta untuknya 'kan? Sudah sewajarnya dia lulus," balas Kakashi dengan santai.

Semua staff penguji yang ada di sana menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat melihat tingkah kedua orang yang memang terkenal dingin ini. Mereka memang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hubungan keduanya. Sesama jenius yang jalan pikirannya terkadang sulit ditebak. Tapi memang perlu diakui bahwa keduanya adalah orang-orang yang harus cukup disegani.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya seraya berkata, "Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan, aku undur diri dulu." Dan lantai yang dipijaknya kembali turun ke bawah secara perlahan hingga sejajar dengan lantai. Dengan tenang Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Naruto. Tepat sebelum ia menyentuh gagang pintu untuk membukanya, suara Kakashi menginterupsi.

"Ada tambahan untukmu, Sasuke," ucapnya yang membuat Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menemukan _Magic Pet_ yang sesuai denganmu."

Tangan porselein milik sang _Wizard_ Uchiha muda yang tadinya akan menggenggam pegangan pintu perlahan diturunkannya. Dan melirik ke arah Kakashi sedikit.

"Teruslah asah kemampuan kalian berdua. Kau sangat hebat."

Satu matanya membentuk huruf 'n' mengindikasikan bahwa pria berambut _silver_ itu tersenyum di balik maskernya. Tidak mempedulikan hal itu, Sasuke segera beranjak dari ruangan itu diikuti Naruto di belakangnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Membuat semua staff penguji di ruangan itu hanya menghela nafas biasa melihat interaksi guru dan murid satu itu.

Dan tidak ada yang menyadari pandangan tajam yang ditunjukkan pria berambut _silver_ misterius di sana ketika Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan mereka hingga sosoknya beserta _Magic Pet_ pirangnya telah menghilang dari balik pintu.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Di lorong panjang kastil akademi ini hanya terdengar dua pasang langkah yang berjalan menuju keluar kastil. Tentu saja mereka adalah Sasuke serta Naruto yang kini resmi menjadi seorang _Wizard-Magic Pet_ level A. Namun tepat sebelum mereka keluar dari sana, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya menabrak punggung lebarnya. Membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit meringis sambil memegang hidungnya.

"Aieeeh... Sasuke, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang keluar dari mulut majikannya sampai terdengar sebuah decakan kesal. Hal ini membuat Naruto melangkah ke samping sosok pemuda _stoic_ itu dan mendapati ekspresi kesal terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Namun sang pemuda Uchiha yang kini telah menjadi seorang _Wizard_ tak langsung menjawabnya. Iris oniks miliknya hanya memandang ke arah cincin permata berwarna biru yang ada di jari telunjuk kirinya. Melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh majikannya itu, tentu membuat Naruto heran. Ada apa dengan Sasuke, pikirnya. Sebelum ujian tadi dia mewanti-wanti Naruto terus-menerus untuk lulus dalam ujian ini dengan baik. Lalu, sekarang mereka telah menjadi _Wizard_ dan _Magic Pet_ dengan level A. Kini apa lagi yang dipermasalahkannya?

"Ne, Sasuke, ada apa lagi?"

Terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari mulut si bungsu Uchiha sebelum memandang ke arah si pirang. "Aku tidak puas dengan hasil ujian ini." Mendengar hal itu membuat alis Naruto naik dengan ekspresi tanda tanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita hanya mendapat _Grade A_."

"Bukankah itu sudah bagus?"

"Bukan itu, _Dobe_. Tapi dengan hanya mendapat _Grade A_, aksesku untuk mencari tau mengenai tempat saat kau hilang dulu itu akan menjadi sulit."

"Maksudmu... Ura Kono-hmph!"

"Jangan katakan hal itu, _Usuratonkachi_," desis Sasuke yang langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. "Itu adalah tempat berbahaya di kota ini, karenanya terkadang tabu untuk diucapkan. Berhati-hatilah, _Dobe_." Melihat reaksi Naruto yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya, Sasuke pun melepaskan telapak tangannya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi,_Teme_... berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu," geramnya.

Merasa hal yang dikatakan _Magic Pet_-nya tak penting, Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar. Melihat tanggapan Sasuke hanya diam, tentu hal ini membuat Naruto kesal seraya menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Karena tidak tahan dengan sikap yang dikeluarkan oleh si Pirang, Sasuke langsung membuang muka sambil menghela nafas. Tangan putihnya terangkat yang digunakannya untuk mengacak helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang selalu terlihat berantakan.

"Hn."

"Sasukeee..." sungut Naruto dengan nada manja.

"Sudahlah, _Dobe_. Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya yang langsung menarik kepala Naruto mendekat dan mengarahkan tubuh mereka ke depan pintu.

Menurut, Naruto hanya mendengus sebal. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya berada di kepala si pirang kini berada di pundaknya. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya saling diam. Namun karena memang pada dasarnya Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa diam dalam keheningan seperti ini, akhirnya dialah yang angkat bicara lebih dulu.

"Sasuke, sebelum kita pulang aku ingin makan ramen. Bolehkah?"

**Tep.**

Hal ini membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti sehingga membuat Naruto maju beberapa langkah di depannya karena heran dengan reaksi yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Iris birunya memandang bingung akan posisi Sasuke dengan tangannya yang masih menggantung diudara setelah tadi merangkul pundak Naruto. Perlahan tangan porselein milik sang _Wizard_ Uchiha itu turun. Dan dapat dilihatnya bahwa helaian poni raven miliknya menutupi matanya. Melihat hal itu, si rubah pirang memandang datar ke arah majikannya.

"Melihat reaksimu, sepertinya kau tidak mau, benar?" dengus Naruto seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku pergi sendiri saja jika kau tidak mau."

**Grep.**

Pundak Naruto dicengkram oleh sebuah tangan yang sudah jelas siapa pemiliknya. Lalu dibaliknya tubuh ramping milik Magic Pet rubah itu dan mencengkram kedua bahu yang tidak terlalu lebar itu dengan tangan putihnya. Wajah tampan sang bangsawan muda Uchiha mendekat ke arah wajah berkulit tan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat lawan bicaranya.

"Kau mau tersasar lagi dan membuat kekacauan, _Dobe_?"

"Bukankah kau yang tidak mau menemaniku?" dengus si pirang.

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun."

"Tapi reaksimu yang mengatakan hal itu, _Teme_."

"Terserah, _Dobe_. Ayo kita pergi," ditariknya tangan kecoklatan itu.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan ingin makan ramen tadi, _huh_?" dengus Sasuke sebal sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat mata beriris biru langit cerah itu mengedip tak percaya. Dengan tangan yang terus diseret oleh sang majikan, tentu saja dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang tengah dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi merasakan tarikan kuat namun juga hangat itu tak ayal membuat bibir tipisnya tersenyum manis. Dieratkannya genggaman tangan mereka dan Naruto mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"_Arigatou na_, Sasuke. Ehehehe..."

"Hn."

Cengiran ceria yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto tanpa beban itu membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus membuang muka sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya agar rona merah yang tengah menjalar di kedua pipinya tak terlihat jelas.

'_Errh... __**Dobe**__!'_

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung. Lain kali datang lagi, ya?"

Sapaan dari pemilik kedai terdengar setiap ada pelanggan yang telah datang ke tempatnya. Apalagi jika pelanggannya itu adalah dua pemuda yang memiliki paras tampan dan begitu menarik untuk dilihat, ditambah lagi penjualan besar-besaran hingga sepuluh porsi hanya untuk satu orang. Yah... walaupun pemuda satu lagi tidak memesan apapun, setidaknya dengan kedatangan dua pemuda berkharisma seperti mereka datang ke kedai ramen sederhana seperti ini, tentunya membawa pelanggan baru yang tidak niat untuk memakan ramen di sana tapi tetap membelinya memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagi pemilik kedai. Menurut sang pemilik kedai, mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Berjalan santai, kedua pemuda yang memiliki perawakan yang bertolak belakang ini berjalan berdampingan. Dengan si pemuda pirang yang mengusap perutnya dengan ekspresi cerah, namun ekspresi mual yang ditampakkan pemuda berambut raven berwajah tampan di sebelahnya.

"Ramen benar-benar makanan manusia yang paling enak," ujarnya seraya menjilat kedua bibirnya seolah menikmati.

"Hanya kau yang berpikir seperti itu, _Dobe_," ketus sang _Wizard_.

"Tapi makanan itu benar-benar enak, _Teme_. Harusnya kau mencobanya."

"Makanan yang penuh lemak jenuh itu? Tidak, _Dobe_. Hal itu hanya akan membuatku bodoh seperti dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu? Itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Hn," gumamnya seolah tak perduli.

"_Temeeee_..." geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal.

Keheningan melanda dalam perjalanan pulang mereka tanpa ada yang bicara. Mereka berjalan sejajar dan tanpa sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian di antara orang-orang yang mereka lewati. Baiklah, bagaimana tidak? Mereka menarik dari segi fisik. Ditambah lagi, siapa yang tidak mengenal sang bungsu bangsawan Uchiha yang sangat terkenal itu? Popularitas mereka bukan hanya buah bibir biasa saja. Uchiha dikatakan sebagai sosok yang 'sempurna' dari berbagai kalangan. Rasa kagum, segan, bahkan iri pun bisa menghampiri mereka dari berbagai macam tatapan yang ditujukan.

Namun setelah melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang berjalan di samping sang bangsawan muda Uchiha itu, tatapan heranlah yang terpancar jelas dari setiap pandangan yang diberikan. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan dalam benak setiap orang yang melihat, siapakah pemuda pirang manis yang berjalan beriringan dengan sang Uchiha? Bagaimanapun juga, si pirang itu tidak tampak seperti salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha. Semua keluarga Uchiha memiliki helaian rambut serta iris mata berwarna gelap, dengan kulit berwarna putih. Tapi pemuda pirang itu justru sebaliknya.

Merasa diperhatikan, _Magic Pet_ rubah itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya. Dilihatnya mereka terpaku selama beberapa saat sebelum salah satu di antaranya tersenyum terpesona seraya melambaikan tangan padanya. Merasa ada yang melambaikan tangan padanya, Naruto pun membalasnya dan tak lupa senyuman yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Kontan hal itu membuat wajah orang-orang yang melihatnya tersipu dan terdengar decakan kagum serta siulan menggoda untuknya.

Menyadari ada yang memperhatikan _Magic Pet_ miliknya, dengan cepat ditariknya tangan kanan si pirang dengan tangan kiri Sasuke. Hal ini membuat mereka saling berhadapan dan dada mereka hampir bersentuhan dengan wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Naruto untuk memberikan tatapan mengerikan miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe_?" desis Sasuke.

"A-apa? Aku hanya... membalas lambaian mereka," gugup Naruto melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak begitu marah.

"Untuk apa kau membalas lambaian mereka, _huh_? Kau bahkan tidak mengenal mereka."

"Ta-Tapi, Sasuke... kata Sai... jika ada yang tersenyum atau melakukan hal yang baik pada kita, kita harus membalasnya."

"Tapi tidak dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal, _Dobe_," geramnya."Dengar, jika hanya tersenyum atau melambaikan tangan, mereka tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai melakukan hal baik, kau mengerti? Musuh pun bisa berbuat seperti itu padamu untuk mengecoh. Jangan pernah membalas sesuatu pada orang yang tidak kau kenal, camkan itu baik-baik."

"A-aku mengerti... Sasu-ke..."

Rasa takut terpancar jelas di kedua iris biru milik sang rubah pirang. Di dalam pikirannya, majikannya marah padanya karena ia telah berbuat salah. Pandangan serta nada yang dikeluarkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha berarti sebuah perintah yang harus dipatuhinya. Dia mengerti hal itu, hanya saja... apakah kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya begitu besar hingga Sasuke begitu marah seperti ini? Hal ini membuatnya menelan salivanya sendiri dan membuat tangan kanan yang tengah digenggam oleh Sasuke bergetar.

"Ma-maafkan... a... ku... 'Suke..."

Iris oniks itu berkedip beberapa kali. Dan dia baru sadar jika kini Magic Pet rubah pirang miliknya menatapnya dengan tatapan rasa takut. Terkejut dengan reaksi yang tak disangkanya, perlahan dilepaskannya pergelangan tangan kecoklatan yang tengah digenggamnya dengan keras tanpa sadar. Dapat dilihatnya sedikit memar tercetak jelas di sana. Selama beberapa saat Sasuke terpaku. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Kenapa dia sampai membuat rubah pirangnya ketakutan seperti ini? Entah mengapa Sasuke menjadi emosi melihat banyak pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan _Magic Pet_-nya. Disentuhnya kedua pundak si pemuda pirang yang masih terpaku menatap takut padanya.

"_Do-Dobe_... Hei..." lirihnya mencoba menyadarkan fokus rubah pirang miliknya. Namun tatapan rasa takut masih terpancar jelas dari iris biru Naruto. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke tanpa sadar ingin memeluknya. Tapi dia sadar bahwa mereka kini tengah berada di tempat umum yang tentu saja hal itu sangat tidak pantas untuk dilakukan.

Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, perlahan ditatapnya iris biru yang tengah bergetar itu dengan lembut. "Naruto..." panggilnya perlahan. Dilihatnya mata biru Naruto berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memandang pada Sasuke dengan lebih fokus. "Ayo kita pulang."

Selama beberapa saat mereka saling pandang dalam diam, sebelum kepala Naruto tertunduk sedikit dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ajakan sang majikan. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, namun kali ini karena dia merasa lega dengan respon yang diberikan oleh _Magic Pet_-nya. Digenggamnya jemari kecoklatan ramping milik Naruto perlahan sebelum menariknya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat mereka sekarang. Iris biru Naruto memandang ke arah jemarinya yang digenggam lembut oleh tangan berkulit putih milik Sasuke.

"...Suke... Maafkan-"

"Sudah, _Dobe_. Kita bicarakan itu nanti."

Perlahan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya walaupun dia tahu Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam dengan tangan yang masih berpegangan erat. Entah mereka tak peduli atau tidak menyadari berpasang mata yang memperhatikan, pasangan _Wizard-Magic Pet_ itu terus saja berjalan. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka tampak segerombol gadis yang berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto dengan memanggil-manggil nama si bungsu Uchiha. Melihat hal itu Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Ck, _chikuso_," geramnya. "Dengar, _Dobe_. Jika mereka berhasil menyusul kita, jangan pedulikan gadis-gadis itu, kau mengerti? Dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku," perintah Sasuke.

"Un."

Kini Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk melangkah lebih cepat, berusaha untuk segera meninggalkan gerombolan gadis-gadis di belakang mereka. Walaupun hal itu mustahil melihat gadis-gadis itu berlari untuk mengejarnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menarik tangan Naruto agar merapat pada tubuhnya dengan tetap berjalan cepat. Dan kini para gadis telah berhasil menyusulnya dan mulai mengoceh dengan berisiknya sambil berusaha mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan Naruto yang cepat.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, kami dengar kau sudah menjadi seorang Wizard, ya? _Sugooooii_..."

"Sasuke-kun benar-benar hebat! Kau mendapat _Grade A_ 'kan?"

"Klan Uchiha memang sangat hebat. Kau keren, Sasuke-kun."

Dan bla-bla-bla lainnya yang tentu saja tak digubris oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi dengan para gadis yang selalu berisik untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dan dengan cepat mereka sudah mendapat informasi mengenai dirinya yang telah lulus ujian Wizard dengan mendapat _Grade A_. Benar-benar menyeramkan para gadis ini.

"Sasuke-kun, siapa si pirang ini?"

"Ah ya, benar, Sasuke-kun. Siapa anak berambut pirang ini?"

"Apa dia saudaramu, Sasuke-kun? Tapi penampilannya tidak seperti Uchiha."

"Iya, benar. Apa dia kenalanmu, Sasuke-kun? Tapi kalian tampak begitu dekat."

"Sasuke-kun, ada hubungan apa kau dengan anak berambut pirang ini?"

Kenapa wanita selalu menanyakan hal yang bukan urusannya, sih? Sudah berisik, ikut campur urusan orang lain, dan...

"Ah, kalian tidak tahu? Pemuda pirang itu adalah _Magic Pet_-nya Sasuke-kun."

...bermulut ember.

Diliriknya sekilas pada gadis yang kini tersenyum bangga dengan ekspresi seolah berkata –aku-tahu-hal-yang-tidak-kalian-tahu-lho- yang membuat banyak mata langsung memandang ke arah si gadis. Ah ya, tentu saja. Hanya satu gadis yang pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya. Dan itu tentu saja gadis berdahi lebar dengan helaian rambut seperti warna permen karet dari keluarga Haruno. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura.

"Tunggu, Sakura. Kau bilang 'pemuda'? Si pirang ini laki-laki?" nada heran terlontar dari rekannya yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pastel dengan poni menjuntai menutupi mata kanannya dan rambut diikat ekor kuda.

"Sekilas dia ini tidak tampak seperti seorang pemuda, ya?" seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan model dicepol dua tinggi memperhatikan Naruto dari dekat dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Merasa diperhatikan begitu dekat walaupun tidak melihat ke arah gadis berambut merah itu, entah kenapa Naruto merasa sedikit risih hingga membuatnya semakin merapatkan diri pada lengan Sasuke. Dan tak sedikit gadis-gadis yang melihatnya jadi tak suka.

"Benarkah dia ini _Magic Pet_ milik Sasuke-kun? Kenapa sikapnya tidak seperti Magic Pet? Kenapa dia harus menempel pada Sasuke-kun seperti ini?"

"Benar juga. Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak mengajarkan _Magic Pet_-mu untuk bersikap lebih sopan padamu? Kenapa dia manja sekali padamu? Sampai menempel seperti itu. Jauhkan dia."

**Tap.**

Langkah Sasuke terhenti hingga membuat Naruto serta gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi mereka juga terpaksa berhenti. Tak sedikit gadis-gadis yang berpura-pura menabrak punggungnya untuk mengambil kesempatan. Dan berbagai pertanyaan terus keluar dari bibir mengilap milik mereka yang di mata Sasuke terlihat menjijikkan.

"Kalian berisik. Menyingkir dariku." Tatapan tajam dengan nada intimidasi telah dikeluarkannya untuk mengusir gadis-gadis pengganggu itu. Aura membunuh dipancarkan agar mereka segera menyingkir dari hadapannya. Dan selama beberapa saat ekspresi wajah mereka membeku. Namun setelahnya...

"KYAAAAA... SASUKE-KUN _KAKKOOIII_...!" koor mereka bersamaan hingga rasanya setiap kaca atau jendela yang ada di sekitar mereka akan pecah.

Ekspresi Sasuke langsung menggelap. Demi Jashin, kenapa mereka sulit sekali disingkirkan? Kalu begini apa boleh buat. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi terpaksa.

"_Dobe_, kita lompat untuk menghindari mereka," bisik Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari _Magic Pet_ pirangnya, Sasuke sudah melempar Naruto ke atas dan disusul dengannya. Dengan sedikit sihir angin pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari kerumunan. Mereka mendarat 10 meter di depan kerumunan para gadis itu. Kontan hal ini membuat para gadis terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berlari untuk menghindari para gadis.

"Eh? Wuaaaaahh..." seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba ditarik.

"Sasuke-kun pergi! Kejaaaaarr...!" komando salah satu gadis.

Pasangan _Wizard-Magic Pet_ baru ini langsung berlari secepat yang mereka bisa untuk menghindar dari gerombolan menyeramkan di belakang mereka. Jujur, Sasuke adalah seorang yang memiliki kekuatan fisik yang kuat. Hanya berlari dan memiliki kecepatan yang cukup tinggi tentu dapat menghindari kecepatan lari seorang gadis. Tentunya, jika andai saja gadis yang dimaksud bukanlah para gadis yang sangat fanatik padanya. Sejak mengetahui keganasan gadis-gadis penggemarnya, Sasuke mulai berhenti untuk meremehkan kekuatan seorang gadis. Karena sekuat atau secepat apapun dia, tetap saja kesulitan menghindar dari kejaran membabi-buta yang dilakukan para gadis.

"Ehehehehe..."

Terdengar kekehan dari sebelahnya, tentu saja itu Naruto yang juga ikut berlari bersamanya untuk menghindar dari kejaran para gadis. Diliriknya _Magic Pet_ rubah miliknya yang menyengir dengan ceria. Apa maksudnya ekspresi riang itu?

"Ahahahahaha... Ini benar-benar menyenangkan, Sasuke!" serunya ceria masih tetap berlari kencang.

**Duk**. Rasanya Sasuke hampir tersandung mendengar reaksi yang dikeluarkan _Magic Pet_-nya.

"_Usuratonkachi!_ Dikejar itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, bodoh!" seru Sasuke penuh amarah. Bisa-bisanya si bodoh satu ini merasa senang saat mereka sedang berada di dalam kondisi genting seperti ini. Gadis-gadis ini akan sangat menyeramkan jika mereka berhasil mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka tanpa lelah akan langsung memborbardir keduanya dengan pertanyaan ingin tahu dan tak akan melepaskannya sampai pertanyaan mereka semua terjawab. Sasuke sudah pernah mengalami hal itu sekali ketika dia dengan bosan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan mereka dan membuat mereka semakin banyak bertanya. Itu menyeramkan.

"_Dobe_, gunakan kekuatan anginmu untuk membekukan sihir air yang akan kukeluarkan, kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Hahaha..."

**Grrrhh**... Rubah bodoh ini masih saja tertawa menganggap hal ini menyenangkan. Tapi sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Sasuke melihat di depan mereka terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur yang berarti mereka kini tengah berada di taman. Pemuda emo ini menggerakkan kedua jarinya hingga air yang berada di dalam kolam keluar dan mengarahkan air itu ke arah gerombolan gadis-gadis di belakangnya sambil tetap berlari.

"Sekarang, _Dobe_!"

Naruto langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada air yang menggenangi kaki-kaki para gadis yang juga masih berlari untuk mengejar mereka. Angin dingin yang dikeluarkan sihir _Magic Pet_ pirang itu langsung membekukan genangan air yang telah dibuat Sasuke sebelumnya. Kontan hal ini membuat langkah para gadis itu menjadi licin dan mereka semua terpeleset jatuh, bahkan beberapa di antaranya sampai ada yang tercebur ke dalam kolam. _Poor girls._

"Kyaaaaaaaa..."

Sasuke menyeringai senang melihatnya, sedangkan Naruto tertawa riang. Selama beberapa saat kedua pemuda ini memperhatikan para gadis yang terkapar tak berdaya di dekat kolam sana. Disentuhnya kepala Naruto.

"Bagus, _Dobe_."

"Ehehehehe..." sahutnya seraya tertawa ceria hingga kedua matanya terlihat menyipit. "_Ne, ne,_ Sasuke, tadi itu menyenangkan sekali. Lain kali kita lakukan lagi, ya?"

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke langsung datar mendengarnya. "Justru aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi, _Dobe_."

"Heee... Kenapa tidak? Tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan, _Teme_."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali," ajaknya sambil menarik kepala Naruto mendekat dan mereka pun berjalan berdampingan. Selama diperjalanan hanya terdengar ocehan Naruto yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan gerutuan juga nada bosan. Mereka terus berjalan dengan santai hingga tinggal 2 blok lagi mereka akan sampai pada mansion Uchiha yang dari jauh sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti dan dia mengendus-endus udara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku... mencium aroma yang kukenal."

"Aroma?"

"Aroma... yang bercampur dengan aroma yang tidak kukenal."

"Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?"

"Dia ada di dekat sini, Sasuke." Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang sambil masih mengendus udara.

"Hei... Tunggu, _Dobe_!"

Disusul _Magic Pet_ rubah miliknya yang sedikit bertingkah aneh. Mereka berjalan melewati tikungan untuk sampai di depan gerbang mansion Uchiha. Lagi, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan terpaku di depan gerbang sambil berbisik lirih.

"_Master_..."

"_Dobe_, apa maksudmu dengan _'Master'_?" tanya Sasuke heran seraya menyentuh pundak rubah pirangnya yang terdiam. Diarahkan pandangannya pada fokus Naruto yang terus menatap ke depan.

"Kau..."

Dan di sana ada sosok...

l\_/l  
(^_^)

to be continue…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Kalo ada yang nonton Fairy Tail, coba liat tempat ruangan ini kayak pas Erza dipanggil oleh Dewan Penyihir. Atau anime Ao no Exorcist pas Rin di dalam kristal biru n lagi ditangkap sama Dewan Exorcist di pengadilan. Kira2 ruangannya kayak gitu.

Usuratonkachi = Total moron

Chikuso = damn

**Balesan review for Anon**

**Saiyuki ayasehar** : ahahaha... wah... kenapa si teme ga asal maen serang? kalo asal maen serang ntar ga kerasa donk chemistry antara keduanya. Makasih dukungannya ya... ^^

**Ca kun** : ninininini... udah aku update... hehehehe...

**KID** : anak burung itu maksudnya Cuma kiasan aja kok. Ga ada hubungannya ama julukan Sasuke yg anak ayam itu. Liat lanjutannya aja ya...

**HJKH** :wew... udah 2 taunan ya? Ahahaha... maap kalo TELAT BANGET. *plak* aku usahain buat ga hiatus. ^^b

**Kitten-kitty** : maklum kok kalo lupa. Emang udah lama banget aku ga update. Yup... aku usahain update terus supaya ga hiatus.

**Kirachan** : makasih udah menanti n dukungannya.

**Bunnygirl** : ahahaha... gomen beribu gomen karena lama banget updatenya. Endingnya masih lama kok. Makasih dukungan buat tim kami. Aku ga lupain fict ini kok, tenang aja. Cuma belom sempet kepegang gegara cosplay.

**SasuNaru Lover** : ini udah aku lanjutin. Kalo soal lama update, aku ga yakin bisa cepet. Masih banyak hal yg harus aku lakuin di dunia nyata. Mohon dimaklumi aja ya? ^^

Osh... mari saya perjelas lagi untuk setiap keterlambatan apdetan. Kalian juga pasti ngerasain, dunia nyata tetap menjadi prioritas kan? Makanya mohon maklum kalo saya agak menelantarkan penpik2 saya. Hahaha... *ketawa garing*

Apalagi saya lagi nyiapin kostum baru buat bulan mei ini. Mau ikut lomba tahunan kayak Ennichisai, Clas:H (Cosplay Live Action : Hybrid), AFA (Anime Festival Asia), atau ICGP (Indonesia Cosplay Grand Prix) n WCS (World Cosplay Submit). Lagi in-progress buat kostum Erza Scarlet yg Black Wing armor n Edolas Erza Knightwalker buat perfom. Itu semua full-armor n harus bikin sendiri buat ikut lomba2 itu. Makanya saya butuh waktu bikinnya, jadi mohon dimaklumi. m(_"_)m *deep bow*

Ayo2... yg tinggal di jakarta, ketemuan sama saya di event cosplay. Ennichisai itu bulan mei sekitar tanggal 25-26 bertempat di blok m square. Event ini free HTM kok. Silahkan hubungi saya melalui FB jika mau ketemuan. Kalau ada yg belum berteman dgn saya di FB, search aja sesuai dgn penname saya disini. Tapi tolong PM saya ya? Saya Cuma mewanti spamfriend. ^^v

See ya'...

**With Evil Smile,**

**Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
